Que Difícil Es Decir Te Amo
by ThisRebelHeart
Summary: (Remasterizada) Tristana y Teemo, dos amigos muy cercanos pero también muy diferentes, empiezan a ver que lo que sienten es que quieren ser mas que solamente mejores amigos, pero con un pasado trágico, una mente tímida, un corazón confundido y una Liga llena de presiones... ¿Es posible que el amor surja entre ellos? Soy RebelHeart, y te invito a leer con gusto esta novela.
1. Charla de amigas

**Bueno, supongo que muchos se estarán preguntando porque borré la historia original y la estoy publicando de nuevo, bueno la respuesta es que hubieron varias cosas que quería añadir pero por algún motivo todo se junto en un gran espiral de confusión y cuando finalmente me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, en si la historia será la misma para los que la recuerden, pero tendrá varias partes y escenas que no añadí y que ahora si añadiré, podemos considerarlo un pequeño borrón y cuenta nueva.**

 **Capitulo 1: "Charla de amigas"**

Tristana sintió la influencia del Invocador a través de sus pensamientos, a través de la punta de sus dedos y con un movimiento de gatillo, un cañonazo choco con el nexo enemigo, el cristal voló en pedazos y termino en una gran explosión, finalizando el gran combate que había durado más de 45 minutos.

 _-VICTORIA-_ Ella escuchó el eco de la voz del anunciador a través de todo el campo de batalla y observó como los demás campeones comenzaron a abandonar la arena, algunos más animados que otros. Tristana siguió a sus compañeros de equipo y entraron en el centro del público. Afortunadamente, ella estaba detrás de Taric, así los periodistas se interesarían mas en El Escudo de Valoran que en ella.

Uno de los periodistas miro a Taric y se le acerco entre los demás. -Taric! Se han escuchado rumores de que usted es abiertamente homosexual ¿Es eso cierto?-

-Ay por favor no sea ignorante, los rumores solo son rumores, si yo fuera homosexual ya lo habría admitido. Ahora es su turno- Taric movió sus manos haciendo un gesto demasiado afeminado y luego señaló al periodista. Tristana aprovechó esto para escabullirse entre todos de forma sigilosa.

Cuando ella salió del pequeño túnel que daba al exterior, los invocadores victoriosos estaban de pie con mucho orgullo al mismo tiempo que los periodistas anotaban cada palabra que respondían a sus preguntas. Estaba a medio camino a los dormitorios del Instituto, sintiéndose casi libre, de hecho se sentía tan libre que se podría poner a cantar "Libre Soy". Sin embargo todo eso se evaporó cuando un "periodista callejero" apareció delante de ella con un lápiz en mano y una mirada muy ansiosa por haberla visto.

-Tristana, que alegría haberte encontrado! ¿Tienes algún comentario sobre el triangulo amoroso entre tú, Rumble y Teemo?-El periodista pregunto rápidamente y sus ojos estaban hambrientos por una respuesta. Aunque honestamente Tristana no tenía una compresión muy clara de su situación actual; de hecho sería como un milagro si ella pudiera describírselo a un periodista. Para ella habría sido bastante fácil ignorar la pregunta como si no hubiera escuchado nada, pero no hubo forma de ignorar a este hombre.

-Bueno…- Ella trató de hablar pero comenzó a sudar al instante. Su corazón empezó a latir mas y mas fuerte y ahora todo lo que la artillera quería era salir de allí. Se frotó el cuello mirando a todas partes pensando en que hacer, hasta que vio pasando a Shen por el pasillo. -Hey! Mira es Shen!- Ella lo señaló y el periodista se volteó para verlo. -Estoy segura de que él va a ir a reunirse en secreto con Akali! Escuche que están en una relación!- Y cuando el periodista centró toda su atención en el ninja, ella escapó corriendo como si estuviera siendo gankeada por un Udyr.

Mientras Tristana se alejaba, el periodista se acercó a Shen. -Shen ¿Es cierto que estas reuniéndote en secreto con Akali?-

El ninja se sorprendió por la presencia del hombre y se puso una mano en la barbilla pensando en una respuesta. -Eh… pues…- Al igual que Tristana el comenzó a mirar hacia los lados pensando en algo para salir de allí y se alivió cuando vio pasar a Caitlyn a lo lejos. -Señor periodista, allí va Caitlyn, escuché que es lesbiana.-

-En serio? Oh Dios mío! Esto es farándula pura!- El periodista comenzó a correr hacia Caitlyn mientras anotaba algo en su agenda y el ninja suspiro.

-Es un tonto, solo que aún no lo sabe.-

 **Bueno, mejor volvamos con la historia…**

Sintiéndose segura dentro de los dormitorios de las mujeres, Tristana dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio y se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación. Tuvo que dar un aburrido pero corto paseo, ya que su habitación estaba casi al final, pero al menos estaba sola. En poco tiempo, se detuvo frente a la puerta y la abrió rápidamente.

La artillera entró y arrojó sus gafas al suelo para posteriormente arrojarse en su cama completamente vestida. Estaba lejos de sentirse cómoda, pero en estos momentos ella sentía que podría dormir en cualquier lugar, incluso en el suelo. Pero de pronto, ella se vio forzada a levantarse, y fue al baño donde se desvistió rápidamente y se metió a su ducha.

Ah… la ducha. En ese momento para Tristana, la ducha era la mejor invención jamás hecha en Piltover desde la televisión por cable. El agua caliente corría por su cabello blanco, mientras que ella solo sentía como la tensión y el estrés del día se iban junto con la mugre y por primera vez en el día Tristana se sintió verdaderamente feliz.

Sin embargo a veces la suerte nos juega malas pasadas.

-Hola!- Una voz llena de vida apareció junto a Tristana y la casi la hizo saltar del susto. Junto a ella estaba Lulu tan contenta como siempre.

-Lulu!- Tristana gritó y trato de buscar algo para cubrirse su cuerpo desnudo. -¿¡Que estás haciendo aquí!?- Lo único que encontró para cubrirse fue la cortina de la ducha.

-Trist? Porque no llevas nada puesto?- Lulu la miró de forma inocente mientras el agua remojaba su pequeño traje.

-Porque estas en mi ducha?- Preguntó Tristana de forma acusadora.

-¿También tengo que quitarme mi ropa?- Preguntó Lulu sin hacerle caso en lo que había dicho.

-No! Por el amor de Brand quédate vestida!-

Lulu encogió los hombros y la miro. -Oh… está bien, solo quería hablar contigo.- Eso hizo que la artillera suspirara algo frustrada.

-Agh… esta bien, ve a esperar junto a la cama, me vestiré y hablaremos de un brinquito.-

-Gracias Trist!- Lulu la interrumpió y salió de la ducha, sin importarle si mojaba el suelo. Tristana cerró la llave de la ducha llena de pesar y con un poco de rabia hacia Lulu, pero ella disimulo su cansancio y le fingió una alegre sonrisa a su amiga. Bueno, ella no consideraba completamente a Lulu como su amiga, pero el único amigo de Lulu era Veigar, por lo que ella actuaba como una amiga a la que Lulu le podría contar todos sus secretos y deseos femeninos. Tristana volvió a entrar a su habitación usando su atuendo de Chica Riot **(eso sí, lo del color de pelo es cosa tuya)** y se sentó en la cama junto a Lulu.

-Muy bien, que es lo que le pasa a mi caprichosa amiga?- Ella le sonrió aunque obviamente estaba algo molesta.

-Creo que le gusto a Veigar!- Lulu de inmediato puso sus manos sobre su propia boca para ocultar un chillido.

-… Lulu, odio tener que decirte esto, pero yo ya sabía desde mucho antes que ustedes dos eran amigos ¿no es cierto?- Tristana sintió los parpados algo pesados a medida que su cansancio solo aumentaba mas y mas.

-¡No! No como amigos, como… mucho más que amigos!- Ella chillo de alegría de nuevo.

-Se te soltaron los tornillos?... Te das cuenta de que estás hablando de Veigar? El auto proclamado Maestro Del Mal.- Tristana citó con los dedos la ultima parte.

-¿No es divertido?- Lulu sonrió. -Hoy me llamo Vil Tentadora.-

-… Creo que estaba tratando de ser cruel en lugar de divertido.-

-Pero luego él me dijo que tenía los ojos más bellos!- Lulu continuó.

-¿Qué él dijo QUE?- Tristana se quedó boquiabierta al escuchar que Veigar fue capaz de decir tales palabras.

-Bueno… no en ese modo. Más bien dijo que yo lo estaba distrayendo de su trabajo con esa horrible belleza en mis ojos, pero bastante cerca no? Creo que me va a llevar al banquete de caridad.- Lulu se tomó las mejillas y tarareo una alegre canción.

-Eh… las palabras caridad y Veigar no combinan mucho que digamos… espera… ¿Qué banquete de caridad?-

-Oh! ¿No sabias? Poppy estuvo hablando de ello todo el día! Hubo un incendio en Demacia y varios de los campeones van a donar parte de sus ganancias, y habrá vestidos y baile y comida, va a ser fantástico!- Lulu se animó bastante al pensarlo.

-Y tú piensas que Veigar te va a llevar a eso?- Fue en ese momento en el que Tristana se dio cuenta de que no podía hacer nada para cambiar la opinión de la hechicera y encogiendo los hombros se rindió. -Bueno, asegúrate de divertirte y pasar un buen rato.- Ella le sonrió ligeramente.

-Gracias! Tu no vas a venir? Podrías traer a Teemo!" Lulu estaba bastante animada.

-No lo sé… con suerte maté a alguien en el combate anterior y apenas gano el oro suficiente para reabastecerme cada mes por lo que no creo que ayudaría mucho en la caridad.-

-Está bien, yo tampoco conseguí mucho oro, pero es agradable ayudar a la gente buena cuando pasan cosas malas, y también podrías mostrarle a Teemo lo bien que te verías con un vestido!- Lulu junto las manos y Pix hizo lo mismo. Ambos parecían estar encantados con esa idea.

-Suficiente sobre Teemo, Lulu!- Tristana le gritó. Por su parte el Hada Hechicera retrocedió un poco, pero recupero rápidamente su sonrisa en cuestión de segundos.

-Aww… ustedes tienen problemas en su relación?- Lulu empezó a flotar con su magia y apoyó su cabeza en sus manos.

-No estamos en una relación! ¿Cómo crees que podríamos tener problemas?- Tristana se sintió muy a la defensiva, aunque no estaba del todo segura de porque estaba así.

-Pero él te gusta cierto? cierto? cierto? cierto?- Por cada "cierto" que decía Lulu, la frustración de Tristana aumentaba mas.

"¡No! El es un yordle experimentado y un buen amigo, eso es todo.- La artillera gritó sintiéndose bastante irritada.

-Estas un poquitito irritada Trist.- Lulu sonrió de forma sarcástica y se puso a flotar al revés. -Si te gusta! Oh dios tengo que decírselo a Poppy!- Con eso Lulu estalló en una estela de destellos y brillo antes de desaparecer de la habitación de Tristana.

Con su habitación en silencio una vez más, Tristana sintió que finalmente podría dormir, aunque Lulu la había hecho enojar aún mucho más que el cansancio y el sueño, pero por ahora dormir sonaba mucho mejor, por lo que sin más demora, se dejo caer en su cama y se quedo dormida en cuestión de segundos.

-Debí haberle disparado cuando pude…- Pensó la artillera en medio de su sueño.

 **Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Han disfrutado el año nuevo o están con el cuerpo pesado? Yo estoy muy feliz por verlos otra vez.**

 **Comenzamos el año con un remake. Je, remakes, una forma fácil de pasar el rato además de mirar esos raros y extravagantes comerciales japoneses. No sé si publicaré tan rápido como la ultima vez pero bueno, los veo en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Solo dejare esto por aquí.**

 **-Sion supp es la mejor opción actualmente para supportear.**

 **-Pantheon y Fiora le hacen counter a Camille**

 **Les dejo a todos un "apapacho virtual" (ósea un abrazo virtual) por el año nuevo y los veré en el próximo capitulo.**


	2. Un combate que no termina muy bien

**Capitulo 2: "Un combate que no termina muy bien"**

El comedor del Instituto estaba lleno de vida y muy animado en la mañana siguiente.

-Esta comida esta decente, pero le falta un poco de Draaaaaaven.- Draven se estaba quejando frente al cocinero que la comida no coincidía con su nombre.

-Por enésima vez Draven, la comida no puede llevar tu nombre…- El cocinero cruzo los brazos con una mirada cansada.

-Tú no tienes idea con quien estás hablando! Draven se irá a quejar con el gerente de este lugar!- Draven lo señaló y se marchó bastante ofendido.

-Como sea…- El cocinero se volteó y limpió una bandeja. -Idiota…-

En otra parte del comedor Cho'Gath, Kha'Zix y Tahm Kench no hicieron ningún esfuerzo para calmar sus feroces apetitos.

-ÑIAM! ÑIAM! ÑIAM! ÑIAM!- Cho'Gath gritó con la boca abierta haciendo que a Tahm Kench le cayeran restos de comida.

Tahm Kench se quitó el sombrero y se sacudió su ropa para quitarse las manchas. -La pronunciación correcta mi finísimo caballero horroroso es ñam ñam ñam…-

Por su parte Kha'Zix se puso una garra en la frente. -Criaturas inferiores…-

Si ignorábamos esto podríamos decir que el resto de los campeones estaban vitoreando en la sala con la lucha de vencidas entre Olaf y Gragas.

Tristana entro en la sala con su pelo todavía algo humedo, había dormido más de la cuenta y ahora ella estaba con prisa para conseguir algo para comer antes de que se acabara todo. La artillera caminó con calma hacia la ya vacía fila del almuerzo y miró al cocinero con los ojos llenos de esperanza, pero todo lo que tuvo a cambio fue una lamentable sacudida de cabeza del cocinero.

-Lo siento Tristana, ya no me queda nada.-

Desalentada por la pérdida de alimentos, ella se fue a sentar en la mesa no oficial de la Ciudad de Bandle, ya que allí estaban sentados la mayoría de los yordles, incluyendo a Amumu el cual estaba sentado en el extremo de la mesa llorando en silencio mientras comía.

-Hola Trist.- Teemo la vio sentarse junto a él y la saludo tan alegre como siempre.

-Hola Teemo…- Respondió ella algo desanimada.

-Hola Tris.- Rumble estaba sentado frente a ella.

-Hola Rumble.- Ella respondió con el mismo animo de hace unos segundos.

-¿Dónde está tu desayuno?- Preguntó Rumble mirando hacia arriba del brazo robótico con el que estaba jugando en la mesa.

-Yo, llegué demasiado tarde…- Ella habló con algo de remordimiento.

Teemo vio la decepción en los ojos de su amiga y miró su plato el cual no había tocado antes de deslizárselo frente a ella. -Toma Trist, yo no tengo hambre.- Dijo alegremente el explorador.

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Claro, tu pareces necesitarla más que yo.- El le sonrió y ella felizmente se puso a comer. No es que la comida que ofrecían en el comedor fuera muy buena, de hecho era algo regular, sin embargo en estos momentos a Tristana no le importaba porque tenía más hambre que un león. (sin ofender Rengar)

-Podrías haber tomado mi comida…- Rumble se quejó.

-Podría haberla tomado sí que es que no estuviera en toda tu cara.- Tristana le sonrió. Rumble se tocó el pelaje de su mejilla para encontrar los restos de su desayuno y se sonrojo un poco de la vergüenza.

-Creo que voy a ir al campo de prácticas.- Teemo se bajó de su taburete.

-Iré contigo.- Tristana le habló justo cuando había terminado de zamparse la comida que le había dado su amigo.

-No… yo… preferiría estar solo. Está bien, n-no te preocupes.- Teemo le respondió algo incomodo.

-Oh…- Los hombros de la artillera cayeron notablemente y ella miró hacia abajo por un momento. -Bien, supongo que luego nos vemos.- Ella le sonrió y se despidió al mismo tiempo que Teemo se marchó. Tristana miro hacia atrás para ver a un molesto Rumble observándola con emociones mezcladas, pero claramente se notaba de que no estaba contento. -Uh… disculpa?- Preguntó la yordle peliblanca.

-No eres tú, es ese otro tonto.- Rumble se refería a Teemo.

-¿Qué pasa con Teemo?-

-Ósea, ¿Cuál es su problema? Tu solo querías ser amistosa y dispararle a cosas junto a él. ¿Que acaso no puede aceptar tu amistad?-

-Él no es tan malo, es solo que… aún no está acostumbrado a tener compañía.- Ella trató de defender a su amigo, pero las palabras de Rumble estaban en lo cierto. -No es como si me discriminara, es solo que él no es un Yordle normal.-

-Y entonces, ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto por él? No parece que él se esfuerce mucho por ti.- Rumble volvió a lanzar otra severa acusación.

-Rumble, tienes que entender que Teemo es distinto, no podemos estar contra él, al igual que también eres genial porque no eres un yordle normal.-

-¡¿Crees que soy genial?!- Rumble la miró con un destello en sus ojos.

-Por supuesto, yo pienso que todos mis amigos son geniales.- Tristana le sonrió felizmente.

-Oh… claro… por supuesto.- Rumble se rascó el cuello algo avergonzado de haber entendido mal lo que decía su amiga.

 _-ATENCIÓN A TODOS LOS CAMPEONES! EL PRIMER COMBATE DE LA MAÑANA COMENZARÁ INMEDIATAMENTE!-_ La voz del anunciador se escucho por todo el lugar. _-LOS CAMPEONES ALISTAR, DIANA, GANGPLANK, TEEMO Y JAX DEBEN REPORTARSE EN EL NEXO AZUL Y POR EL NEXO ROJO DEBERAN REPORTARSE EZREAL, MAESTRO YI, POPPY, TRISTANA Y RAMMUS!-_

-Fantástico…- Tristana murmuró. -Bueno, el deber me llama.- Ella se despidió de Rumble.

-Espera!- Rumble la llamó y ella se volteó. -Esta ese… evento de caridad en Demacia en dos días…esto… ¿Vas a ir?-

-No estaba pensando ir ¿Por qué? ¿Tu si?-

-Bueno…pensé… que tu y yo podríamos… ir juntos? Tal vez?- Rumble preguntó esto de forma bastante torpe a causa de sus nervios.

-Uh.- Los ojos de Tristana se movieron alrededor de la habitación. -Claro, ¿por qué no? Ya hablaremos más tarde!- Ella se despidió rápidamente de Rumble y salió corriendo por la puerta.

 **Más tarde en la plataforma de invocación del equipo rojo…**

Siempre había un sentimiento de inquietud en ese momento que ocurría antes de entrar al campo de batalla, cuando todo el mundo pone su mirada sobre ti y cada movimiento que haces. Tristana tenía un buen equipo o al menos eso parecía, pero su enfoque estaba algo apagado, por algún motivo no se podía concentrar tan bien como solía hacerlo. Y ahora todos estaban en medio de la oscuridad, esperando para ascender a la Grieta del Invocador. Justo en ese momento Tristana sintió un golpecito en su hombro.

-Tristana, pareces tener problemas.- Poppy fue quien le habló, aunque era difícil verla en la oscuridad.

-No es nada, estoy bien.- La artillera le respondió bastante tranquila, aunque realmente estaba bastante insegura.

-Pues fíjate que no te creo Trist. Mira, si te pasa algo, trata de solucionarlo rapidito para que podamos ganar.- Poppy siempre era tan inocente y tranquila para hablar, que podría decir que todo está bien incluso en las peores circunstancias.

-Solo… hombres…- Fue todo lo que Tristana pudo responder.

-Ah claro. ¿Son tus problemas con Teemo? Uy… te juro Trist que Lulu no paraba de hablar sobre aquello anoche cuando me invitó a tomar té.-

-NO TENGO NINGÚN PROBLEMA CON TEEMO!- Ella gritó.

-Shh…- Todo su equipo hizo que se callara.

La plataforma comenzó a subir, y Tristana sintió la presencia del invocador entrando en su mente. Quienquiera que fuese, era de esperar que estaba más concentrado que ella.

El combate empezó de forma muy repentina y los invocadores ya habían decidido hacia donde iban a enviar a los campeones. Ezreal y Tristana fueron enviados al carril inferior. Ezreal fue obligado por su invocador a bailar, lo que hizo que Tristana y todo el equipo se rieran ya que se veía más afeminado que Taric bailando así. Estaban contra Gangplank y Jax, lo cual era algo raro ya que ellos no solían ir por el carril inferior. Aún así comenzaron las escaramuzas hasta la llegada de los súbditos. El combate avanzaba a un ritmo constante; muerte por muerte, regresos a base y de vez en cuando alguna que otra de horda de súbditos. Ningún equipo parecía tener la ventaja hasta el minuto veinte.

 **En el minuto 20…**

- _MASACRE ENEMIGA!-_ La voz resonó en todo el lugar y Tristana vio que Teemo había conseguido otra muerte contra el Maestro Yi y ella se cerró al pensar en la idea de ser atrapada sola en la jungla. Ella estaba en la torreta exterior del enemigo en su carril, Ezreal había regresado a base, por lo que ella estaba sola. Cuando la torre comenzó a desmoronarse, su Invocador le ordenó que se diera la vuelta. Estaba atrapada entre los súbditos enemigos y allí detrás de ella estaba Teemo. La artillera sintió como un escalofrió recorrió su espalda cuando el explorador le disparó un dardo cuyo veneno se extendió rápidamente a través de sus venas. Ella se vio ralentizada, y conociendo a Teemo, habría llenado de setas todas las posibles salidas, lo cual no se veía bien. Pero de la nada Poppy tacleó a Teemo y lo inmovilizo en el suelo mientras este forcejeaba con su martillo.

-Tristana dispara!- Poppy le gritó mientras forcejeaba con Teemo. La artillera sintió las ordenes de su invocador para que disparara, pero no pudo encontrar el gatillo, sintió que su cañón pesaba mucho en sus brazos y que tenía endebles las rodillas.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo disparar?- Pensó alarmada la yordle.

-TRISTANA!- Poppy le grito por última vez pero era demasiado tarde, ya que Teemo logro quitársela de encima y le disparó sus dardos a la Guardiana del Martillo, haciéndola caer lentamente de rodillas hasta morir. -Justo en el martillo…- Fueron las últimas palabras de Poppy antes de morir.

 _-UN ENEMIGO ES IMPARABLE!-_ La voz hizo eco y Teemo fijo su atención de nuevo en Tristana. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, un gran rayo de luz golpeó a Teemo, enviando al pequeño yordle al suelo. _-SE ACABÓ!-_ Ezreal había llegado y posó de forma victoriosa sobre el cuerpo caído de Teemo.

 **Luego del combate…**

El combate terminó bastante mal para el equipo de Tristana, ya sea por la gran rabia de los invocadores, así como a su falta de concentración. La artillera solo esperaba que el combate no fuera políticamente significativo. Tratando de evitar a todos los periodistas potenciales, Tristana se dirigió a los dormitorios de las mujeres una vez más. Allí mientras caminaba a su habitación se encontró con una Poppy bastante agravada.

-Hey… Poppy…- Tristana le sonrió de forma torpe. -¿Qué pasa?-

-Tristana, ¿Por qué no disparaste?- Poppy trató de mantener la calma, pero era obvio que estaba enojada.

-Yo… no sé, tal vez mi invocador perdió la conexión por un momento.-

-Trist mira, eres una buena artillera, una de las mejores, tal vez la mejor y nadie merece estar aquí más que tú, sin embargo, si tú no puedes diferenciar lo que es tu vida personal y lo que son los combates de la Liga, me temo que voy a tener que pedir que te suspendan hasta que puedas resolver tus problemas- Poppy habló con algo de dureza y se marcho a su habitación cargando su martillo, dejando a Tristana bastante confundida.

-¿Qué me pasa?- Pensó ella…

 **Pues no se que le pasará, pero la culpa definitivamente no es ni del lag, ni del invocador, ni mucho menos de Movistar…**

 **Oh hola! me agrada verlos de nuevo. Bueno… es algo agotador hacer esto últimamente, pero supongo que se le podrá encontrar algún modo de equilibrar el tiempo.**

 **Aprovechare de contestar las 2 reviews que tengo por ahora.**

 _Indigo_

 _Una Camille me robo el baron_

 **R: Pero cómo pudiste ser tan ingenuo para que una Camille te robará el Baron?!**

 _Guest_

 _me pregunto que tendrá de distinto con la historia original_

 **R: En pocas palabras, un poco de todo.**

 **Ahora les diré cuales son las mejores campeones actualmente (según mi criterio, experiencia y opinión personal)**

 **TOP: Kayle/Quinn/Jarvan**

 **MID: Zilean/Corki/Kayle**

 **JUNGLA: Shaco/Ivern/Vi**

 **ADC: Twitch/Caitlyn/Jinx**

 **SOPORTE: Sion/Janna/Sona**

 **CONSEJO: Si van a viajar a la playa, tengan cuidado con los tacos, porque nunca faltará el idiota que chocará**

 **Bueno eso es todo, nos vemos en la próxima.**


	3. Teemo VS Rumble: La Rivalidad Comienza

**Capitulo 3 "Teemo/Rumble: La Rivalidad Comienza"**

-¿Qué la suspendieron? ¿Por qué?- Teemo miró incrédulo a Poppy, ambos estaban sentados en el comedor. Había pasado un rato desde el combate y Tristana había sido suspendida temporalmente por lo ocurrido.

-Porque ella tiene problemas personales que no le permiten concentrarse en los combates. Y… si me lo preguntas, creo que tu eres el causante de la mayoría de esos problemas.- La guardiana miro a Teemo el cual bajo su mirada hacia el suelo por un momento.

-Creo… que iré a hablar con ella.- Dicho esto Teemo se despidió de Poppy y partió en busca de Tristana, donde quiera que estuviera ella.

 **Mientras tanto en el campo de prácticas…**

No hubieron mas partidas para Tristana ese día, para ella era como un descanso bien recibido, aunque estaba más ocupada con sus pensamientos. Hizo lo que pudo para pensar mientras observaba a las cosas volar en pedazos, pero no importaba cuantas veces disparara, nada se veía claro. Esto la hizo enojar, y a su vez, comenzó a disparar a ciegas casi sin darle a nada. Ella vio como los muñecos hechos de paja y heno con nada más que confusión y enojo, simplemente ella no estaba segura de que pensar.

-Teemo es mi mejor amigo, y el único con el que me siento segura a mis espaldas, pero él nunca está ahí cuando yo solo quiero… pasar el rato o salir con él…

 ***Flashback***

 _Tristana se había encontrado con Teemo en la ciudad de Bandle y ella estaba muy emocionada, ya que Pentakill iba a tocar esa noche y ella tenía dos boletos pero no tenía con quien ir._

 _-Oye Teemo, Pentakill vendrá a tocar esta noche y me preguntaba si… bueno… si querrías venir conmigo.- Ella lo miró con mucha esperanza._

 _Teemo la miró decepcionado. -Ay… Tristana lo siento pero no puedo ir hoy día, tengo que tomar el turno de noche de un amigo que no pudo venir a entrenar a los cadetes.- Luego de decir eso pasó corriendo rápidamente por el lado de ella. -Tal vez otro día!-_

 _ **En el concierto…**_

 _-Gracias por acompañarme.- Tristana le dijo a su acompañante ocultando su pequeña decepción._

 _-BROMEAS?! ME ENCANTA LA MUSICA!- Lulú le respondió emocionada mientras seguía el ritmo de la música…_

 ***Fin del flashback***

-Mmm… no creo que quiera estar con él, sin embargo, yo no soy alguien muy apegada a tener relaciones con la gente, pero…-

-Tristana.- La voz de alguien que se escuchó por detrás la saco de sus pensamientos.

La artillera se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Teemo con su agradable sonrisa y su alegre expresión observándola.

-¿Estás bien?- Ella no le respondió de inmediato, ya que no sabía que responderle a su amigo. -Lo siento por el combate, espero no haberte herido demasiado…- Dijo Teemo con pesar.

-¿Eh? Oh no, no te preocupes, estoy bien, tu solo estabas haciendo lo que tú sabes hacer mejor que nadie.- Ella le ofreció una sonrisa reconfortante. -Me pillaste bastante bien.- Ella se rió un poco.

-Bueno, tu también me tuviste atrapado un par de veces.- Los dos cayeron en un silencio profundo después compartir una pequeña risa. -Escucha Tristana, respecto a cuándo Poppy me tenía en el suelo.-

-Teemo me confundí ¿Ok?- Ella lo interrumpió ya cansada del tema.

-Tristana, no puedes dudar en medio de un combate, tú misma lo sabes mejor que yo.- La voz infantil de Teemo hacia difícil tomar en serio la situación, pero estaba claro de que era muy serio.

-Sí, ya lo sé… es que es difícil intentar dispararte ¿sabes?- Los hombros de Tristana cayeron, pero ella levantó la mirada cuando sintió el calor de la mano de Teemo en uno de sus hombros.

-Mira Trist, te comprendo, pero por favor, la próxima vez que nos toque pelear en equipos distintos, hazme el favor de volarme la cabeza. Hazlo, por mi.- El le bromeo con una sonrisa, a la que Tristana correspondió ya que le pareció algo gracioso, pero aún así no podía evitar sentirse culpable por atacar a un amigo.

-Oye… esta ese… evento de Demacia en unos pocos días. ¿Tu vas a ir? Quiero decir, eres uno de los más conocidos de la Liga, supongo que eso te hace un poco mas importante que mi.- Ella le preguntó con una mirada curiosa.

Teemo se rasco el cuello. -La verdad yo no soy muy fanático de las fiestas o los eventos sociales… de hecho hoy día le doné algunas cosas a Garen pero no creo que vaya a ir. ¿Tu pensabas ir?-

-Si, Rumble quería que fuéramos juntos, pero pensé que podríamos hacer espacio para ti.-

-Oh…- Teemo pareció distanciarse de sus palabras. -No, no creo que vaya, de hecho creo que voy a entrenar un poco más, uno nunca sabe cuándo se puede estar preparado.-

-Bueno, si cambias de opinión, me avisas ¿Si?-

-Lo haré.- La conversación termino y Teemo siguió su camino.

Tristana no se sintió mejor, sin embargo, algo sobre hablar con Teemo lo hizo un poco menos horrible. Ella regreso a su práctica mucho más concentrada que antes, pero aún así con muchas más preguntas en su cabeza.

Mientras tanto Teemo iba caminando por los pasillos de los dormitorios masculinos. Afuera el sol ya se estaba escondiendo y él estaba tarareando una pequeña melodía para pasar el rato. No fue un mal día, de ninguna forma, de hecho si pudiera hacer las cosas de nuevo, lo haría. Sin embargo, el no podía ya que no era ni Ekko ni Zilean, así que pensó en tomar la decisión más común e irse a su cuarto.

Pero de repente entre las sombras, un yordle bastante familiar saltó en frente de Teemo y alzó los brazos en el aire para que el explorador pudiera pasar.

-¿Rumble?- Teemo lo miro confundido. Rumble era un poco más pequeño que el él, pero su pelo de punta parecía compensar el tamaño. A pesar de todo la mirada de Rumble no era la mas intimidante que hubiera visto.

-Escucha Teemo. Tu y yo tenemos que poner las cosas en orden ahora.- Dijo el yordle mecánico con aires de mandar a lo que Teemo encogió los hombros y asintió.

-Eh… ¿Y sobre qué? Mira si es por lo de nuestros dormitorios, ya te dije que podías tener el mío si lo querías. De hecho no me importa que tenga vista al mar en lo absoluto.- Teemo dijo sin pensar en lo que Rumble tenía que decir.

-¡¿Qué?! No! Es sobre Tristana!-

-¿Qué pasa con Tristana?-

-Ay maldición! ¿Eres estúpido o te haces? Escucha, a mi me gusta Tristana y a ti también te gusta y de la manera que yo lo veo, ella solo puede estar con uno de los dos y tu ni siquiera le prestas atención a-

-Si le prestó atención.- Teemo lo interrumpió para corregirlo. -Pero si quieres tener una relación con Tristana, por mi no hay problema. Ella se merece ser feliz.-

-No… no te importa?- Rumble estaba sorprendido al ver la facilidad con la que se estaba rindiendo Teemo.

-Oye, yo no soy la madre de Tristana. Ella puede estar con cualquiera que la haga feliz, si ese alguien resulta ser tu… francamente tú no eres mi mejor opción si me lo preguntas, pero bueno, es su decisión después de todo.- Teemo le respondió con su sonrisa habitual. -Eres un yordle inteligente Rumble, te pones un poco ingenuo a veces, pero tú y Tristana tienen mucho en común.-

-¿Tú crees?- Preguntó Rumble.

-Claro, ambos disfrutan la compañía del otro y hacer volar cosas ¿Qué más necesitas?-

-Uh… gracias… creo. Es que pensé que tú querías estar con Tristana…- Rumble admitió sus intenciones a pesar de que todavía se sentía confundido por las respuestas de Teemo.

-Bueno…- Teemo dudo un par de veces hasta que finalmente decidió que decir. -Creo que pensaste mal, buena suerte.- Teemo le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Rumble y siguió caminando hacia su dormitorio, dejando al pequeño mecánico algo confundido.

-Ese tipo está loco…- Pensó Rumble.

Teemo entro en su habitación y cerró la puerta en silencio detrás de él. Examino su habitación, todos sus mapas de los campos de batalla, sus diferentes tipos de veneno, los distintos aspectos que usaba en los combates, ese horrible traje de conejo hasta el mismo desearía poder quemar… Y todo parecía muy aburrido en ese momento.

Se dejo caer sobre la cama y por primera vez en el día su sonrisa se borró. Ahora mismo estaba con una expresión algo rara, parecía una mezcla entre tristeza y confusión.

-Ella puede ser feliz con Rumble, ella se merece que pueda hacerla feliz.- Fue todo lo que Teemo pensó antes de quedarse dormido.

 **Hola otra vez, esta vez no tengo mucho que decir así que la haremos rápida.**

 **-Menudo rework el de Warwick, creo que lo usare bastante ya que es mi main jungla (y el único que tengo, por favor no me molesten D:)**

 **-¿Ustedes habrían ido con Tristana al concierto de Pentakill?**

 **-Ahora en cuanto al señor Indigo**

 _"No es mi culpa, fue que estábamos una Sejuani, una Vi y mi Karma haciendo el Baron y a pesar de que habíamos puesto centinelas nadie contaba en que la Poppy de nuestro equipo tirará a Camille con su R directo al Baron."_

 **R:** ¿Y que nadie tenía castigo para tirárselo al Baron? Oye, fíjate que lo de la Poppy suena tan estúpido que ya casi te la creo :V

 **Bueno eso es todo y nos VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO!**


	4. La alergia de una artillera

**Capitulo 4: "La alergia de una artillera"**

La mañana vino con el canto de un gallo, que luego fue devorado por Kog'Maw ya que era su desayuno. Teemo despertó en su cama después de una noche había dormido poco, pero para el pequeño explorador esto ya era habitual. Se levanto de la cama y se vistió para dirigirse al comedor que estaba vacío. Por lo general el comedor siempre estaba vacío cuando llegaba Teemo, ya que los demás campeones solían estar durmiendo a estas horas. Siempre llegaba tan temprano que ni siquiera estaba el cocinero. A pesar de todo Teemo no solía comer, el solo tomaba un plato para después dárselo a Tristana ya que ella solía quedarse dormida y llegar tarde para comer a menudo, por lo que empezó a esperar pacientemente que el cocinero llegara.

-Debería pedirle a los Invocadores que pongan un televisor o algo así…- Pensó el explorador.

El segundo, bueno más bien la segunda en despertar sorprendió a Teemo, era nadie mas y nadie menos que Lux. La Dama Luminosa entro al comedor sonriendo y dando pequeños brincos de alegría. Teemo no tenia sentimientos negativos hacia ella, de hecho le gustaba entablar conversaciones con ella, pero si dijera algo negativo seria su definitiva, pero Teemo nunca antes la había visto levantarse tan temprano.

Se puso de pie detrás de Teemo en la línea, tarareando feliz una canción

-Hola Lux.- Teemo la miro sonriendo.

-Hola Teemo.- Ella le respondió igualmente con una sonrisa.

-Pareces estar feliz hoy.- Teemo le sonrió.

-Y claro que lo estoy.- Lux asintió. -Ezreal acepto ser mi escolta al evento de caridad mañana.-

-Aw… que tierno, mucha gente ha estado esperando para que sucediera. ¿Y Garen sabe?-

-No se lo he contado todavía, se que Ezreal puede ser tonto y un hablador a veces…-

Teemo sonrió y levantó una ceja. -A veces?-

Lux rodó los ojos y suspiro. -Bueno… casi siempre, pero parece que por fin captó el mensaje, eso espero…- La chica volvió a su tarareo.

 _-Fue agradable ver a alguien realmente feliz.-_ Pensó Teemo.

-Lux, tu sabes… sobre mujeres cierto?- Teemo se sintió como un idiota al instante por preguntarle eso.

-Creo que sí.- Ella se rió un poco.

-Bueno, si… pensaras que alguien es especial… tu querrías que fuera feliz ¿no? Incluso si eso no te hace necesariamente feliz a ti.- Lux podía ver que Teemo hablaba más de él de lo que pensaba, pero aún así ella se puso una mano en la barbilla y comenzó a pensar.

-Supongo que sí, pero realmente no puedes olvidarte de ti mismo sabes, por lo sé la comunicación es lo mas importante en cualquier relación u amistad ¿Por qué no le dices a "ella" lo que piensas y ves adonde te puede llevar?- Lux enfatizó con los dedos la palabra "ella".

-Bien, muchas gracias.- Teemo asintió, pero no le dio mucha consideración al consejo de Lux. -Y… ¿Qué tal tu nueva skin definitiva?-

-Deberías verla, es sensacional!- Lux se emocionó bastante.

 **Más tarde…**

Los campeones comenzaron a llegar después de Lux, aunque Teemo no se sorprendió cuando Tristana no llegó junto con el resto de la chusma, pero él esperaba que llegara pronto. Estaba sentado donde siempre y Amumu llego unos segundos más tarde, pero sin Rumble, lo cual era extraño ya que siempre solían llegar juntos.

-Hola Amumu.- Teemo lo vio sentarse y le saludo.

-Hola Teemo.- Amumu sonaba tan deprimido como siempre.

-¿Y Rumble?- El explorador se quito el sombrero para rascarse la cabeza.

-No sé, espero que esté bien… Rumble nunca llega tarde para el desayuno, y mucho menos si es Martes de Tacos.-

-¿Y cómo has estado panita?- Teemo trato de cambiar el tema.

-Bien, creo… ahora tengo una amiga con quien jugar y eso es muy chevere.- Amumu sonó muy alegre a pesar de su maldición. Teemo sabia y de vez en cuando había visto las andadas de Amumu junto con la pequeña Annie, la Hija De La Oscuridad. Parecía estar tranquilo y feliz al mismo tiempo que estaba con ella.

 **Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Tristana.**

Tristana abrió la puerta de su habitación y fue recibida por un ramo de flores blancas en su cara. Su olor la abrumó y llenó toda su visión, por lo que los esfuerzos para ver quien estaba dandole el regalo fueron en vano. Eventualmente Rumble movió las flores de la cara de la artillera para revelarle su pequeña persona. Tristana estaba sorprendida y confundida, aunque ella no estaba disgustada con él.

-Hey Trist.- Dijo el mecánico suavemente.

-Rumble…- Fue todo lo que Tristana pudo decir.

-Todo por ti mi dama, todo por ti.- El le sonrió y le ofreció su mano.

-Que… ¿Qué es todo esto?- Tristana trató de recuperarse.

-Pues, es sólo un pequeño agradecimiento por haber sido mi amiga durante estas últimas temporadas en la Liga.-

-Oh… uh…- Tristana se sintió más incomoda que con los periodistas. -Gracias Rumble.-

-Por nada.- Dicho esto Rumble se fue hacia el comedor con una sonrisa llena de confianza en su rostro. Tristana se quedo sola con las flores y lo vio alejarse. Pero de repente, se dio la vuelta y se encerró rápidamente en su habitación.

 **De vuelta al comedor**

-Pronto llegará…-

Teemo observó que la comida que había estado guardando para Tristana ya estaba fría, incluso Amumu había dejado la mesa y el explorador no encontraba rastro alguno de su amiga la artillera.

-Teemo!- Una voz imponente pero chirriante lo llamó. Teemo se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Corki, el cual estaba muy tranquilo. -Muchacho ¿Qué haces aquí? El primer combate del día va a empezar, vamos a verlo juntos! Comete tu comida e iremos.-

-¿Eh? Oh, hola Corki, esta comida no es para mí.- El explorador suspiro. -Yo… yo solo estoy esperando que ella llegue aquí.- Corki se acarició la barbilla tras escuchar la respuesta de Teemo.

-Ah… un hombre hace cosas locas por amor ¿no? Así que tu y la artillera finalmente son pareja? Es fantástico! Yo ya llevaba la cuenta de todas tus expediciones que habías tenido con ella en los periódicos.-

-Oh no, Tristana y yo solo somos amigos, ella está con Rumble en estos momentos.- Pero Corki le dio una mirada disgustada a través de sus gafas -¿Qué?- Teemo lo miró con una mirada interrogante.

-No pareces estar seguro de lo que dices muchacho, ya sea lo que tú quieras creer, no muchos amigos esperarían veinte minutos por otro.-

-Tristana es una buena amiga…- La respuesta de Teemo no hizo que Corki cambiara su expresión. -Esto… iré a ver como esta…- Y el pequeño explorador salió corriendo rápidamente.

-El si es un buen chico…- Corki asintió con aprobación cuando Teemo ya se había ido.

Teemo iba corriendo rápidamente por los pasillos pero al doblar la esquina sin fijarse chocó con Veigar y ambos cayeron al suelo.

-Ay… lo siento Veigar.- Teemo tomó el sombrero y se lo puso en medio de la confusión.

-DESAPARECE DE MI VISTA ANTES DE QUE TE MATÉ!- Veigar gritó furioso y se puso el otro sombrero lo que hizo que Teemo se alejara por donde venía.

Veigar siguió caminando y se encontró con Lulu la cual al verlo comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿QUE ES TAN GRACIOSO?! ¡¿TENGO CARA DE PAYASO O QUE LULU?!- Veigar la miró bastante enojado ya que pensaba que ella se estaba riendo de él.

-No Veigar... Es que a Pix y a mí nos encanta tu nuevo sombrero…- Dicho esto Lulu siguió riéndose con Pix.

-¿Nuevo sombrero? ¡¿Qué nuevo sombre-?!- Veigar revisó su cabeza y se la tocó, llevaba puesto el sombrero de Teemo. -Ese maldito…- El Pequeño Maestro del Mal empezó a buscar a Teemo seguido por Lulú, quien se reía al ver lo gracioso que se veía su amigo con el sombrero del explorador.

Mientras tanto Teemo seguía su camino se dio cuenta de algo. -Mmm… soy yo o este sombrero me queda más grande?- Teemo se tocó su cabeza y vio que llevaba puesto el sombrero de Veigar. -Uy… Entonces mi sombrero lo tiene…-

-TEEMO! DAME MI SOMBRERO!- Veigar apareció echó una furia andante y se acercó rápidamente seguido de cerca por Lulú.

-Eh… lo siento de nuevo Veigar, creo que nos confundimos.- Teemo le entregó su sombrero y el hechicero se lo arrebató de sus manos para luego arrojarle el suyo.

-VUELVE A HACER ESO Y TE HARÉ DESAPARECER DE FORMA MUY DOLOROSA!- Veigar le siguió gritando a Teemo mientras este trataba de afirmar su sombrero ya que los gritos de Veigar estaban sacando viento.

-Ay Veigar relájate, creo que estas exagerando un poco.- Lulú lo abrazo por detrás y este rápidamente la alejo.

-Lulú por favor! Estoy hablando seriamente con este papanatas!- Cuando Veigar se volteó Teemo ya se había ido. -Ay maldición!-

El explorador se había escapado cuando Veigar estaba distraido y luego de una pequeña carrera había llegado a la habitación de Tristana.

-Trist?- Teemo golpeó la puerta de forma cortes. No recibió ninguna respuesta por lo que dio unos golpes más insistentes. -Tristana ¿Estás ahí?-

-Teemo?- Una voz mareada le respondió.

-Trist, estas bi- Teemo se detuvo en seco cuando Tristana abrió la puerta y le mostró su cara hinchada. -Ok, entonces…- El explorador la observo con los ojos más abiertos que antes.

-Si ya lo sé, me veo sexy ¿Cierto?- Tristana se quejó sintiéndose algo tensa.

-Bueno, para mi… te ves bien.- Teemo le sonrió y ella le devolvió una cálida sonrisa, aunque todavía parecía estar algo afligida. -¿Qué rayos te pasó?-

-Rumble me dio unas caléndulas y…-

-Oye, espérate, espérate, espérate, pérate.- Teemo levanto ambas manos exagerando la última palabra y ambos se rieron un poco. -Le contaste que eras alérgica a las caléndulas?-

-…Eso pensé…pero creo que se me olvidó…- Ella suspiró.

-Espera, creo que tengo un brebaje para tu alergia.- Teemo empezó a buscar algo en su mochila.

-¿En serio?- Tristana lo miró impresionada. -Eso es conveniente…?-

-Francamente no lo sé. Me la preparé en caso de que tú la necesitaras en alguna emergencia.- Teemo sacó una pequeña botella. -Aquí tienes… solo ha funcionado en algunas pruebas, pero le tengo grandes esperanzas.- El explorador sonrió y le entregó la botella.

-¿Me… la tengo que tomar?- Preguntó la artillera con cautela.

-No… como crees… tienes que dársela a Peña Nieto…- Tristana lo miró perpleja por su broma. -Claro que te la tienes que tomar…-Dijo Teemo algo decepcionado.

-No creo que el humor sea lo tuyo.- Ella se rió al ver su poca experiencia con la comedia. -Pero debo admitir que fue más gracioso que los chistes de Poppy.-

-Je, que curioso, casi todos se ríen cuando hacen bromas con el presidente de Mexico.-

-Será por lo idiota que es.-

-Claro, si funciona voy a prepararte un poco mas de brebaje, pero ahora iré a ver los combates con Corki, luego nos vemos Trist.- Dicho esto Teemo se retiró tranquilamente.

Tristana se quedó sola en su habitación y le dio un último vistazo a la mezcla antes de empezar a beberla. Sintió que estaba bebiendo agua helada y que esta estaba bajando por su garganta, aunque no sentía alguna reacción. Pero luego se sintió mareada y perdió el equilibrio lo que hizo que se tropezara y cayera desmayada en su cama.

 **Bueno, aquí se va otro capítulo.**

 **-Por favor amigos de Mexico no se ofendan por esa referencia a su presidente, es solo una pequeña broma solamente.**

 **-Como se habría visto Veigar con el sombrero de Teemo y este otro con el sombrero de Veigar?**

 **Hora de leer reviews.**

 **AlphaMeerkat**

Hay que disfrutar el Rumble con Tristana mientras dure :D

 **R:** Ya nos pusimos golosos ¿no?

 **gamerkiller**

 _H0iii  
Una remasterizacion y una extensa xF, creo que ya vi bastantes escenas que en el anterioir no habian y me sigue encantando el fic  
Solo 1 pregunta.  
Tu maineas a cualquiera de estos 3 yordles?  
O simplemente te gustan xD_

 **R:** Primero que nada hola gamerkiller y gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi remasterización la cual si será más extensa y tendrá más escenas que el otro. Y en cuanto a tu otra pregunta, SI me encantan los yordles y soy Main Teemo Maestria 7 con mucho orgullo y también tengo a Tristana con Maestria 5, ambos con skins legendarias. En cuanto a Rumble… él… bueno… tiene salud.

 **UnaPersonaCualquiera**

 _Hola B, cuanto apuestas a que esto terminara en un escándalo de reviews? también quiero decir que Teemo es un tarado porque como alguien puede negarse a ir a un concierto de PENTAKILL!?_

 **R:** Hola ese! Cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti! Pero bueno luego hablamos por privado. Espero que lo del escándalo de reviews solo sea cosa tuya, aunque también me gustaría. En cuanto a lo de PENTAKILL he escuchado su música en YouTube y bueno, si pudiera ir lo haría.

 **Indigo**

 _No miento es verdad o nunca te ha pasado que tú jungla tira el castigo muy antes._

 **R:** La verdad es que sí, pero nunca habría pasado en circunstancias tan absurdamente ridículas como las tuyas.

 **Aprovecho de mandar un saludo de apoyo a todos esos bomberos que están sacrificándose por apagar los numerosos incendios que están ocurriendo en mi país, ya que son los únicos que tienen los cojones para hacer algo mientras los políticos se llenan sus bolsillos sin hacer nada. Lo cual es bastante frustrante pero bueno… ¿Qué podemos hacer?**

 **Dicho esto les mando un abrazo a todos los que estén leyendo y los veo en el próximo capitulo.**


	5. Crónica de un desastre anunciado

**Capitulo 5: "Crónica de un desastre anunciado"**

Tristana despertó abriendo sus ojos de forma perezosa, luego movió los dedos de sus y sus pies tratando de recuperarse.

-¿Qué rayos me dio Teemo?- Ella se puso su mano en la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que estaba bien. Sentía que su garganta estaba bien y al verse en el espejo vio que su rostro no estaba hinchado como hace un rato. La artillera se sintió como si hubiera rejuvenecido, pero sin perder más tiempo salió corriendo de su habitación.

Mientras caminaba se dio cuenta de que varios campeones estaban en su palco privado observando el combate que se estaba llevando a cabo en la grieta del Invocador. Tristana observó a la multitud que estaba debajo hasta que sus ojos encontraron a Rumble sentado junto con Ziggs, ambos estaban viendo el combate muy atentos hasta que vieron a la artillera.

-Hola Trist!- Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo con grandes sonrisas.

-Hola chicos… manerita de haber gente ¿no creen?- Tristana se sentó junto a ellos para mirar el combate.

-Si- Rumble la miró por un momento y asintió. -Es porque están combatiendo Noxus y Demacia. Claro que es un combate importante para todo el público.-

 _-GAREN HA MATADO A DRAVEN!-_ La voz del anunciador hizo eco por todas las gradas, y los campeones demacianos y su público vitorearon con toda la emoción posible, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo del publico noxiano…

-VAMOS NOXUS!- Gritaba un sector del público apoyando a Noxus.

-DEMACIA!- Gritaba el otro sector que apoyaba a Demacia.

-¿Quién va ganando?- Preguntó Tristana.

-Bueno Noxus lleva la ventaja en muertes. Darius se esta fedeando un poco demasiado…- Rumble le estaba explicando pero Ziggs lo interrumpió.

-Pero Demacia tiene la ventaja en cuanto a presionar los carriles.- Luego de que Ziggs dijo eso el mecánico asintió y los tres siguieron viendo el combate en silencio.

Eventualmente Noxus salió victoriosa del combate, y a pesar de que no era más que un simple ajuste de cuentas, a los Demacianos les dolió mucho en el orgullo. Tras el combate, varios de los campeones parecían tener prisa, incluidos Ziggs y Rumble.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿A dónde van todos?- Preguntó la artillera.

-Singed dijo que si Noxus ganaba, el invitaba las cervezas! Cerveza gratis! Ósea ¿Quién puede decirle que no a eso?- Rumble le indicó a Tristana que lo siguiera aunque esta no se movió de su asiento. -Eh… ¿Trist?-

-Oh, ve tu si quieres. Yo nunca he podido controlarme bien con el alcohol, especialmente si hablamos de Singed. Creo que me quedaré aquí.-

-Vamos Trist.- Rumble la tomó de la mano. -Vamos a portarnos mal un rato! Después de todo solo se vive una vez.- Al ver que ella no respondió, Rumble la llevó a rastras hacia el bar.

 **Unos minutos más tarde…**

El Instituto solo tenía un bar desde que Gragas había insistido tanto en que construyeran uno para sus rutinas de entrenamiento, aunque luego se convirtió en mucho más que eso. Habían campeones de todas partes bebiendo felizmente; incluso habían algunos Demacianos bebiendo para pasar las penas. Pero no solo habían tragos, en un pequeño escenario Sona estaba tocando música para el ambiente. Tristana siguió a Rumble con cuidado a través de la multitud de campeones, algunos estaban bailando, y otros estaban peleando, dependiendo de donde uno mirara. Rápidamente encontraron una mesa y se sentaron.

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo, un mesero llegó a atenderlos. -¿Qué les sirvo chicos?-

-Dos cervezas por favor.- Respondió Rumble.

-Las traeré enseguida.- El mesero se retiró con el pedido.

Tristana miró a los alrededores y luego miro a Rumble dejando escapar una pequeña risa en el proceso. -Esto es una locura!-

-Lo sé! ¿¡No es genial!?- Rumble respondió y el mesero volvió y dejó dos jarras de cerveza frente a ellos.

-Provecho.- Sin decir más, el mesero fue a atender otras mesas.

-Por Noxus! Creo…- Rumble levantó su jarra algo dudoso de su brindis.

-Claro!- Tristana choco la suya con la de Rumble y rápidamente se bebieron sus cervezas.

 **Mientras tanto en otro lugar mas políticamente correcto**

Teemo estaba en la cafetería bebiendo un café tranquilamente, no habían muchos allí, ya que la mayoría estaban embriagándose en el bar y él prefería el silencio. Solo estaban el explorador, unos invocadores y Camille. Mientras bebía su café ella se le acercó.

-¿Puedes creer que seamos los únicos que no están en el bar?- Ella estaba pagando su cuenta del té que había terminado de beber.

-La verdad todavía no lo creo Camille. A lo mejor preferimos algo más tranquilo que un bar lleno de borrachos…- Teemo levantó la mirada y encogió los hombros. Sin embargo la Sombra de Acero no le respondió y se retiró.

Cuando Teemo terminó su café, dejo unas monedas en la mesa para pagar su cuenta y empezó a ordenar sus dardos; era un poco aburrido a veces, pero era necesario para estar bien preparado. Se acomodó un poco en su silla y escuchó unos gritos muy familiares.

-Deja mi sombrero mujer!- La voz de Veigar hizo eco por los pasillos.

-Aw… vamos Veigar, cambiemos sombreros. Solo por un ratito por favooooor.- La voz de Lulu lo estaba siguiendo.

-Lárgate antes de que lance un poco de Materia Oscura en tu cabezota!- Veigar gritó de nuevo y su voz cada vez se acercaba mas cuando repentinamente entró en la cafetería seguido por Lulu. Teemo levantó la mirada para verlos, aunque ellos no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de este.

-Pix y yo solo queremos ver lo que se siente, además tu dejaste que Teemo lo usara.- Lulu lo miro cruzando los brazos.

-Por enésima vez no! Además ese otro idiota solo estaba haciendo una broma de mal gusto!-

-Oh vamos Veigar… Ya sé! Voy a hacer eso que tanto te gusta!- Dijo Lulu guiñando un ojo mientras que Veigar se quedo mirándola sin comentarios.

En solo un segundo Lulu se quitó la parte superior de su ropa y Teemo rápidamente se dio la vuelta, escondiéndose debajo de la mesa para que no lo vieran.

-Ta ran!- Lulu estaba de pie desnuda desde el torso para arriba a la vista de todos, lo único que cubría sus senos era su sujetador.

-LULU! AQUÍ NO!- Veigar gritó completamente sorprendido y sonrojado y ella rápidamente se vistió de nuevo. El Pequeño Maestro del Mal se quitó su sombrero rápidamente y extendió su mano para dárselo al Hada Hechicera. -Toma, puedes tener mi sombrero, pero por favor quédate vestida!-

-Aww Veigar! Eres un amor!- Lulu tomó su sombrero emocionada y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, lo que hizo que el hechicero se sonrojará aún más.

Teemo estaba tratando de salir lentamente pero se tropezó con una silla y cuando se levantó sacudiéndose el polvo se dio cuenta de que había sido descubierto por Lulu y Veigar.

-TEEMO!- Veigar lo llamó bastante enojado. -¡Con que espiándome ¿Eh?!-

-No Veigar, yo solo… estaba aquí y luego…-

-¿Viste lo que hizo Lulu? Responde con cuidado. TU vida depende de ello…- Veigar lo señaló con su guante de forma amenazante y Teemo rápidamente sacudió la cabeza. -Bien.-

-¿Qué haces aquí Teemo?- Preguntó Lulu. -Tristana esta acabándose toda la cerveza en el bar ¿no deberías estar allí también junto con ella?-

-¿Qué está haciendo qué?- Teemo estaba confundido con esa declaración.

-Tu amiga Tristana esta borracha.- Declaró Veigar aclarando las dudas del explorador. -Te aconsejo que vayas con ella antes de que cometa un horrible error con otra persona… si es que entiendes a que me refiero.-

-Uh… sabes? Creo que iré a ver como esta.- Al terminar con la conversación Teemo pasó tranquilamente por el lado de ambos antes de comenzar a correr camino al bar.

-Bueno, vámonos Lulu, puedes desnudarte el tiempo que quieras cuando estés en tu habitación!- Veigar la miró enfatizando las últimas palabras.

-Pues puedo desnudarme para ti cuando quieras…- Ella le susurró en su oído.

-¡¿QUE?!- Veigar la miró sorprendido.

-Nada…- Lulú comenzó a jugar con sus dedos mientras seguía usando el sombrero de Veigar.

Mientras tanto Teemo seguía su camino rápidamente. -Espero que Tristana esté bien, no quisiera que le pasara algo malo…-

 **Hola otra vez, ha pasado tiempo ¿no?**

 **Últimamente jugar LoL es algo estresante ya que no saben otra cosa, siempre es la misma mielda. En TOP casi siempre me toca con Riven y Fiora. En MID siempre son Zed y Yasuo. En JG siempre son Warwick y Lee Sin. En ADC/BOT casi siempre son Jinx, Jhin o Vayne mientras que de SUPPORT solo personajes con gancho. Ojala fueran más originales como yo que voy con otras opciones menos relevantes para las distintas líneas. Pero en fin, eso se queda en el pasado y ahora tenemos que pensar en el futuro.**

 **Hora de responderle la review.**

 **Indigo**

 _"Fue todo de improviso, es como cuando shaco te campea el dragón o el baron, todo fue demasiado rápido como para reaccionar u.u y buen capítulo, pobre tristana la comprendo yo soy alérgico a las espinacas :T"_

 **R:** Claro, todos odian a Shaco (aunque tiene menos late que un Teemo) pero nada que no se pueda arreglar con un Lee Sin, un Udyr, una Shyvana o una Vi (la vieja confiable para ir jungla). Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y leer la historia, y en cuanto a lo de las alergias yo también la comprendo, de hecho yo soy alérgico a las flores y al polen. Eso debería explicar porque la primavera es mi época menos favorita del año.

 **Sin decir más, me despido y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **PD: Beber es malo**


	6. Ando de borrachera! Toda la noche entera

**Capitulo 6: "Ando de borrachera! Toda la noche entera!"**

Teemo corrió por los pasillos hasta que pudo escuchar desde lejos la música de Sona, la cual casualmente estaba un poco ebria, aunque aún así estaba lo bastante cuerda como para poder seguir tocando su hermosa melodía. El explorador siguió la música y finalmente llego al bar; y su opinión sobre este podría ser cualquiera menos agradable. Habían campeones unos encima de otros; por lo que se podía ver Gragas era el único seguía de pie porque la mayoría ya estaban en el suelo o sino tratando de caminar pero cayéndose de formas estrepitosamente graciosas a causa de la borrachera.

-Tristana!- Teemo grito en medio de la multitud, pero no estaba seguro de que si podría recibir siquiera una respuesta. Gritó el nombre de su amiga en varias ocasiones, aunque lo único que recibió como respuesta fueron las risas de los borrachos presentes.

-Eso es lo más estúpido que he oído en mi vida…- Tristana le titubeo a Rumble.

-No, no, es en serio. Fíjate que una vez dos tipos se pusieron a pelear y en un momento uno noqueó al otro golpeándolo con el trasero!- Rumble respondió y ambos compartieron unas risotadas derramando sin querer un poco de cerveza en la mesa. Teemo se acerco a los yordles sonrientes con mucha preocupación en su rostro a pesar de que él hubiera preferido no aguarles la fiesta.

-Teemo!- Tristana lo llamó cuando lo vio, aunque todavía borracha hasta la medula. -Ven aquí… tu maldito demonio sexy.-

-Trist, esto es una mala idea.- Teemo la sermoneó, sin embargo ella no pareció demostrar mucha importancia.

-Hey, al diablo con eso!- Tristana trató de levantarse solo para caer en los brazos del explorador. -Y sabes que… vete al diablo Teemo!-

-Estas tan ebria…- Teemo suspiró y negó con la cabeza mientras sostenía a su amiga.

-No, no era en serio, tú me caes bien, de hecho yo te cogería.- El explorador apoyó a Tristana en uno de sus hombros mientras ella seguía diciendo cosas provocadas por su ebriedad. -Eres tan endemoniadamente caliente y acabo de pensar que eres muy impresionante. ¿Por qué no cogerte? Porque la verdad, yo sí que te cogería.-

-Tristana, nos vamos en este instante.- Luego de esto, ambos comenzaron a alejarse.

-Está bien… solo deja que le diga adiós a Rumble.- Tristana hizo un esfuerzo por mantenerse de pie sin que Teemo tuviera que ayudarla. -Rumble! Rumble! Me voy!-. Ella grito más fuerte de lo necesario, pero Rumble ya estaba desmayado a causa del alcohol, por lo que su aviso no llegó. La artillera perdió el equilibrio de nuevo y Teemo la atrapó. -¿¡De donde saliste!? Era como, si no estuvieras aquí y ahora estas aquí…-

-Vamos a llevarte de vuelta a tu habitación…- Dijo Teemo y abandonaron el bar de una vez por todas. Sin embargo antes de retirarse Teemo aprovechó de beberse una para el camino.

El explorador procedió a cargar a su amiga durante todo el camino hacia su habitación. Afortunadamente Tristana era una yordle ligera, sin embargo el hecho de que ella no dejara de moverse y decir tonterías hizo la tarea mas difícil y complicada de lo que parecía. Cuando entraron en su habitación, Teemo la dejo en su cama mientras ella reía alegremente.

-Teemo, Teemo. Oye, oye Teemo.- Tristana lo molestaba y disfrutaba haciéndolo ya que le gustaba la cara de enfadado que tenía su amigo.

-Si Tristana?- Preguntó él suspirando y con voz cansada.

-¡Te amo!- Le dijo ella.

-No, no lo haces, estas ebria.- Teemo le respondió de inmediato, ya que eso lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-Oh vamos, puedo demostrártelo.- Y ella se empezó a quitar su camiseta.

-Dormir conmigo no va a demostrar que me amas, solo va a probar que estabas mas borracha de lo que pensaba.- Teemo la volvió a sermonear y se dirigió a la puerta. -Vendré a ver como estas en la mañana. ¿De acuerdo?-

-Pero Teemo.- Tristana lo llamó una vez más. Pero esta vez su voz sonó más normal que en oportunidades anteriores. -No puedo dormir con esta ropa.-

-Pues, quítatela.- Le dijo Teemo muy cansado.

-Olvide como hacerlo…- Dijo ella.

-Ugh… Tristana, vi como te quitaste la camiseta hace 30 segundos, no te preocupes, vas a estar bien.-

-Por favor Teemo, quédate aquí conmigo, quiero dormir contigo.- L artillera le rogó y el yordle se detuvo.

 _-Hubiera sido tan fácil…-_ pensó el explorador. Tenía todo lo que quería y había estado esperando desde que él y Tristana se habían conocido, hubiera sido fácil ceder y estar con ella y lidiar luego con las consecuencias. Pero no sería real, y ella probablemente nunca le hablaría de nuevo por haberse aprovechado de ella de ese modo, por lo que pensó con la cabeza en lugar de creer que ella lo amaría por esto. Así que con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo reunir, el explorador abrió la puerta y se marchó.

Teemo se dirigió en silencio a su habitación y entró rápidamente, por unos momentos miró su cama y pensó en acostarse para poder tomar un ya merecido descanso. Sin embargo se dirigió a su escritorio donde había una pequeña carta que él no había tenido tiempo de leer debido a un día bastante ocupado. Cuando el explorador vio de quien era la carta, no pudo evitar que en su rostro se formara una sonrisa.

 _"Hermanito!_

 _Recibí tu carta que me enviaste hace unos días y debo decir que me encantó y me alegró tener noticias tuyas. Yo estoy bien, Paul me dijo que te enviara saludos, pero además de eso no tengo mucho que decir, las cosas aquí en Bandle están bien si es que exceptuamos el hecho de que últimamente los días han estado algo calurosos. Pero cuéntame Teemo ¿Cómo has estado tu? ¿Cómo te han ido las cosas en la Liga? ¿Te han servido esas lecciones de baile que te di el mes pasado? Bueno, tal vez me estoy pasando con las preguntas. En fin, cuídate mucho Teemo. Esperaré tu respuesta._

 _Con cariño de tu hermana querida, Irene."_

Teemo termino de leer la carta que le había enviado su hermana menor desde la Ciudad de Bandle con una gran sonrisa en su peludo rostro. Luego de haber terminado la lectura, guardó la carta junto con muchas otras que él tenía ordenadas en su escritorio. Sacó una hoja de papel y un lápiz para escribir.

 _"Querida hermanita_

 _Gracias por la carta, yo también estoy muy feliz de haber recibido noticias tuyas finalmente. Yo por mi parte he estado bastante bien, las cosas en la Liga han estado algo complicadas ya que los combates últimamente han sido bastante agotadores y largos, pero bueno, pudo ser peor. En cuanto a las lecciones de baile no he tenido la oportunidad de demostrárselas a alguien por ahora. Sin embargo debo confesarte algo de hermano a hermana. Ya te hablé sobre mi amiga Tristana la artillera ¿Cierto? Pues... creo que ella me gusta, pero no sé como decírselo, nunca he sido muy bueno con esto de hablar y ser sociable, así que pensé que tú podrías darme alguna ayudita o algo así. Bueno Irene, no tengo mucho más para decirte, excepto que hubo una gran borrachera en el Instituto aunque yo no bebí, me hubiera imaginado ya tu expresión. Sin más que decir cuídate mucho, dale mis saludos a Paul, después de todo es un hombre muy afortunado al tenerte y recuerda esto, siempre podrás contar conmigo._

 _Te quiere, tu hermano Teemo."_

Teemo guardó la carta en un sobre y le puso una estampilla que tenía un hongo. Guardó la carta para poder enviarla por la mañana y rápidamente se acostó en su cama para poder dormir después de lo que había sido un día bastante largo para él.

 **Vaya, hace tiempo que no actualizaba esta historia y eso que debería ser mas fácil siendo una remasterización, pero bueno, son cosas que pasan. (Además eso de publicar en Fanfiction y en Wattpad al mismo tiempo me marea un par de veces).**

 **Hora de leer reviews.**

 **Guest**

 _Hotel? :v_

 **R:** TRIVAGO! Saben? Como que de repente quiero encontrar mi hotel ideal al mejor precio.

 **Indigo**

 _Jajajaja no sé porque me imaginé a teemo caminando y de la nada hechandose a correr, como cuando te aparece rengar de la nada. XD_

 **R:** Si fueras a ir a ayudar a un amigo en apuros ¿Irías caminando?

 **Sin más cosas que decir, les mandó un apapacho a todos con mucho cariño de mi parte y los veo en la próxima actualización :D**

 **Pasen un gran día/noche**


	7. ¿Por que haces esto?

**Soy un perdedor!**

 **I'm a loser baby… so why don't you kill me?!**

 **Lo siento pero la canción me identifica perfectamente…**

 **Un saludo y un gran abrazo a aquellos que han apoyado a este pobre muchacho en tiempos difíciles (ustedes saben quienes son).**

 **Capitulo 7 "¿Por qué haces esto?"**

 _A la mañana siguiente…_

-ATENCIÓN CAMPEONES, DEBIDO A LA GRAN CANTIDAD DE BORRACHOS NO HABRÁN COMBATES HOY.- La voz del anunciador despertó a Tristana. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y lentamente se sentó en su pequeña cama. Le dolía mucho su cabeza, como si tuviera un clavo atravesándola de un lado a otro, más bien le dolía todo su cuerpo a causa de la resaca de anoche por lo que se recostó de nuevo. Ella no se sentía cómoda, además se dio cuenta de que estaba sin camiseta y sin fuerzas para poder siquiera mover un dedo y mucho menos levantarse.

"Qué demonios paso anoche…" Ella se dijo a sí misma. Ella trato de recordar los acontecimientos después de que Rumble le ofreció esa primera copa, pero su memoria le fallo, recordaba algo sobre… peleadores de trasero…

 ***Tristana de parranda***

 _El ambiente está en blanco y negro mientras suena una música de piano. Tristana se detuvo en la entrada del bar y se puso su mano en la barbilla._

 _-Mmm… tal vez humedezca mi gañote.- Pensó ella antes de entrar finalmente y dirigirse a la barra para pedir una cerveza. En unos momentos una copa de cerveza fue dejada frente a ella y la artillera se la bebió con gusto._

 **ESCENA DESAPARECIDA**

 _Tristana estaba corriendo semidesnuda junto con Poppy y Lulu en el jardín del Instituto de la Guerra._

 ***DESAPARECIDA, FIN!***

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un pequeño golpe en la puerta y ella intentó levantarse, aunque no pudo.

-Uy… está abierto!- Ella grito ya que aún le dolía mucha la cabeza.

-Trist?- Era Teemo el cual asomó lentamente su cabeza por la puerta. -¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Como el infierno…- Respondió ella sin mirarlo. -¿Cómo es que tú no tienes resaca?-

-Oh, yo no bebí mucho anoche, solo una copa y me fui. Pero de todos modos te traje un elixir que debería hacerte sentir mejor, tu sabes que tienes que ir al evento de caridad esta noche y también sabes que no puedes sentirte como el infierno.-

-No me lo recuerdes… no tengo ni idea de cómo llegue a mi habitación…- Dijo ella.

-Nunca subestimes a Tristana, incluso estando ebria ella es una chica muy inteligente, de todos modos dejare esto aquí.- El explorador dejo el elixir en el pequeño mueble al lado de la cama. -Nos vemos más tarde, tengo un combate temprano hoy día.- Y sin decir más Teemo se fue.

-Pero… no hay combates hoy…- Dijo Tristana tratando de alcanzarlo, sin embargo él ya se había ido. -Algún día averiguare que le sucede.- Ella se quejó y alcanzó el elixir que el explorador le había dejado. La botella era similar a la que le había dado cuando sufrió su reacción alérgica, pero en esta había una nota de Teemo. Tristana se dio cuenta de esto y la leyó. -Después de consumirla, debes bañarte.-. La artillera encogió los hombros y se bebió la botella antes de ir a bañarse rápidamente.

Cuando ella salió de la ducha pudo sentir que sus dolores y malestares se habían ido tal como la otra vez.

-Quien sea que le haya enseñado a Teemo sobre medicinas, debe ser un genio.- Pensó Tristana la cual todavía tenía una toalla envuelta. Estaba dispuesta a ponerse su atuendo cuando descubrió que estaba todo arrugado y con manchas de cerveza, por lo que buscó en su armario y se puso su atuendo de Chica Cohete, solo que no se tiñó el pelo de color azul ya que no habrían combates.

Cuando Tristana entró al comedor pudo sentir como los quejidos de dolor de otros campeones llenaban el ambiente. De hecho los unicos que no se quejaban eran los no muertos, los niños y Gragas porque… bueno, él era Gragas y era como un pozo sin fondo. La artillera se dirigió a la mesa de los yordles donde estaban los mismos de siempre, excluyendo a Teemo quien se había ido… hacia alguna otra parte. Tristana se sentó al lado de Corki quien estaba con una mirada bastante deprimida a causa de la resaca y de Ziggs quien por primera vez no estaba con su ridícula sonrisa.

-¿Noche difícil?- Preguntó ella y todos los que la escucharon asintieron.

-¿Qué demonios hiciste? Estabas mas borracha que yo y aún así te ves bien.- Dijo Rumble el cual tenía una bolsa de hielo en su cabeza. -Que no podías controlarte con el alcohol… mis polainas…-

-En realidad estoy sorprendida al ver que pude llegar sola a mi cuarto, es bastante impresionante.- Tristana encogió los hombros, sin embargo Amumu levantó su mirada y la observó con sus ojos húmedos.

-Pero yo vi que Teemo te llevo a tu habitación anoche.-

-¿Qué?- La pequeña momia se estremeció un poco al ver la mirada llena de atención de Tristana.

-Si… lo recuerdo bien. Tu le dijiste que lo amabas pero el te dijo que estabas ebria. Creí que podría ayudar… pero creo que metí la pata como siempre.- Amumu volvió a agachar su cabeza.

-Oh maldición ustedes dos no se habrán acostado borrachos o algo así?- Preguntó Rumble con una mirada muy preocupada en su rostro.

-Yo… yo no lo creo…- Todo esto era nuevo para Tristana. -Vi a Teemo esta mañana, pero él me dijo que llegué sola a mi habitación.-

-Hijo de perra… si se atrevió a aprovecharse de ti, lo mataré!- Rumble se puso de pie con orgullo. -Ay…ay…- Sin embargo se volvió a sentar ya que todavía le dolía un montón la cabeza.

-Iré a buscarlo; tu quédate aquí y trata de comer algo.- Tristana dejo a su adolorido amigo y salió del comedor.

Si buscar a Teemo en la Grieta ya de por si era difícil , con todos los pasillos y habitaciones del Instituto, buscar a Teemo sería la tarea más tediosa en toda Runaterra. Sin embargo Tristana no tenía nada planeado en el día, por lo que decidió buscarlo. Buscó por arriba y abajo, por distintas habitaciones y lugares extraños y se sorprendió al encontrar habitaciones que ni siquiera había visto. Buscó en los campos de práctica, los laboratorios de alquimia, incluso fue a la jaula donde estaba encerrado Kog'Maw, pero no tuvo éxito en su búsqueda del explorador.

 **Más tarde…**

-Teemo! ¡¿Dónde demonios estas?!- Ella lanzó un grito de pura decepción al no poder encontrarlo. Con una sensación de derrota la artillera volvió a su habitación y se dejo caer en su cama.

-Creo que necesito amigos menos complicados…- Pensó ella.

-Trist?- Ella pudo escuchar la voz de Teemo detrás de la puerta.

-Teemo!- Ella saltó de su cama y abrió la puerta, pegándole sin querer queriendo un portazo a Teemo en la cara, aún sin estar segura de que si iba a matarlo o a abrazarlo. -Ay… lo siento… ¿¡Dónde has estado!?-

-Ya te dije que tenía un combate.- Dijo Teemo sobándose la nariz.

-Cuando desperté el anunciador dijo que "hoy no habrían combates". Por favor deja de mentirme y dime donde estabas! Estaba preocupada por ti.-

-Oh… lo siento, no quise preocuparte, he estado algo ocupado, es que Nocturne se había escapado de su jaula y los invocadores me habían pedido ayuda para capturarlo.-

-¿Estás bien? Nocturne no es el tipo más fácil de vencer.-

-Sí, oye ¿necesitas algo más? Porque creo que me iré a mi habitación…- Teemo estaba a punto de irse, pero Tristana lo detuvo por tomándolo por uno de sus hombros.

-Teemo, necesito una respuesta directa… acaso… ¿pasó algo entre nosotros anoche?-

-Entre nosotros? Mmm… no, no nada. Eso sí, te pones muy coqueta cuando estas ebria así que ten más cuidado la próxima vez.-

-Si… Amumu me contó sobre eso… lo siento si dije algo que te haya ofendido.-

-No, no en lo absoluto, en realidad eras bastante halagadora.-

-¿Cómo es que puedes estar tan bien con esto?- Tristana cambio ligeramente su tono y Teemo la miro con una expresión confusa. -Despues de la alergia y la resaca tu nunca pareces sentir nada. Tu solo vienes, me curas y te vas, ¿Qué quieres de mi?-

-Ya me diste tu amistad, eso es todo lo que te podía pedir.-

-Pero los amigos pasan el tiempo con otros, salen a divertirse y a hablar… ya sabes, esas cosas! T-tu mas bien pareces mi niñera, cada vez que hago algo estúpido estas allí, pero cuando todo lo que quiero es un amigo con quien hablar, tu nunca estas presente.-

-Vaya… lo siento.-

-No te disculpes! Solo dime por qué!? Por qué haces esta… cosa de actuar como si no tuvieras ningún sentimiento!? Yo sé que puedes expresarte mejor Teemo.- El explorador pudo ver que ella se estaba enojando pero no sabía qué hacer, ya que hablar no era lo suyo.

-Yo… uh, de verdad me tengo que ir, creo… que me necesitan de vuelta en Bandle.-

-Teemo, porque no puedes hablar conmigo?- La cólera de la artillera había cesado y su voz sonaba un poco desmotivada, pero esto no hizo que el explorador cambiara de opinión.

-Lo siento Tristana, sabes que eres mi mejor amiga, pero francamente hay algunas cosas de las que no me gusta hablar, entre ellas mis sentimientos… no tengo que irme, pero quiero hacerlo.- Sin decir mas, Teemo se fue dejando a Tristana sola delante de su puerta. Ella quería gritarle y reclamarle que era tan importante que tenía que marginarse a sí mismo de todo el mundo. Pero también sentía que quería abrazarlo, tenerlo cerca de ella y decirle que estaba bien si él no podía decirle todo, que supiera que ella solo quería estar allí para él. Mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que Teemo ya estaba distante y había un evento de caridad para el que ella tenía que estar lista.

 **Bueno, aquí llegamos de nuevo, han sido tiempos difíciles para mí pero una vez más logré actualizar.**

 **Primero les dejare una pregunta. -¿Les gusta el lemon entre yordles?-**

 **Esperare sus respuestas, ahora iremos con la review.**

 **Indigo**

 _Mis amigos son muy molestos cuando se emborrachan, a menudo tengo que salvarlos de alguna pelea que ellos comenzaron, por eso me mantengo con ellos :)_

 **R:** Ya sabes lo que dicen, mantén cerca a tus amigos y mucho más cerca si están ebrios.

 **AHORA UN AVISO:**

 **Les gusta el rol? Verán, yo y unas amigas tenemos un grupo de Whatsapp donde hacemos roles con yordles y esas cosas, y bueno si hay algún interesado puede mandar un mensaje privado con su número para entrar al grupo.**

 **Dejando eso, los veo en la próxima actualización… eso espero.**


	8. Un banquete para el olvido

**Capítulo 8 "Un banquete para el olvido"**

 _-No te disculpes! ¡Solo dime por qué!? ¿¡Por qué haces esta… cosa de actuar como si no tuvieras ningún sentimiento!?-_

 _-Yo… uh, de verdad me tengo que ir…-_

 _-Teemo, porque no puedes hablar conmigo?-_

 _-Lo siento Tristana, sabes que eres mi mejor amiga, pero francamente hay algunas cosas de las que no me gusta hablar, entre ellas mis sentimientos… no tengo que irme, pero quiero hacerlo.-_

Toda esa discusión parecía haber estado dando vueltas por la mente de Tristana por casi toda la tarde. Era un drama que ella había tratado de quitarse de la cabeza, al menos por la noche de caridad.

 **Más tarde en ese mismo día…**

El sol ya estaba casi oculto y Tristana se estaba arreglando en el espejo, se había atado su cabello en una cola de caballo mientras observaba el lindo vestido que francamente no se le veía tan mal. Lulu le había conseguido ese vestido y la artillera no quería saber de dónde lo habría sacado su amiga. Los humanos le llamaban decían que este tipo de vestidos eran de "coctel", aunque ella no sabía muy bien sobre la ropa o sus diversidades por lo que trató de no pensar en ello. Su vestido era negro, simple y conveniente.

-Toc toc.- La voz de Rumble sonó detrás de la puerta y Tristana fue a abrirle. El mecánico estaba vestido con un esmoquin y tenía una sonrisa descarada en su cara, se veía bastante galán (o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba). -Hey Trist, te ves bien.- Él sonrió.

-Gracia Rumble, tu tampoco te ves tan mal.-

-Bueno, ¿estas lista para irnos?- Rumble le ofreció el brazo.

-Claro- Ella tomó su brazo con felicidad y ambos comenzaron a dirigirse a la sala del Instituto donde se estaba realizando el evento. Caminaron por un rato en silencio hasta que este fue demasiado para Rumble.

-Y… encontraste a Teemo?- Sin embargo el vio que Tristana no le respondió y lo miro desalentada. -¿Trist?-

-Si… si lo encontré.- Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Y… ¿Qué te dijo?-

-Yo simplemente no lo entiendo Rumble; es el yordle mas irritante que jamás he conocido.-

-Te dije que él era mala compañía para ti, ¿sabías que está mal de la cabeza?-

-Teemo no es tan malo, es solo que él es… muy distinto a los otros yordles que he conocido antes, hay tantas cosas que él no le dirá a nadie, de hecho yo ni siquiera lo conozco bien del todo, solo sé que él se preocupa por mi.-

-Bueno, no sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero tampoco hay muchos yordles como yo.- Rumble trato de cambiar el tema.

-Eso también es cierto.- Tristana se rio un poco. -Nadie defiende el orgullo de la Ciudad de Bandle tanto como tu Rumble.-

-Tienes toda la razón Tristana, esos humanos no tienen ninguna oportunidad contra la raza dominante de dos pies de alto.- Tristana no estaba de acuerdo con la opinión de Rumble sobre los seres humanos, pero no era un tema en el que ella iba a entrar, ya que él nunca cambiaba su opinión.

 **Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Teemo…**

Teemo estaba sentado en su cama, con una mirada algo torcida, ya que no se sentía muy bien.

 _-¿Por qué no puedo… porque no puedo simplemente hablar con ella y decirle lo que siento?-_ El explorador se tomó la cabeza con sus manos y negó rápidamente para evitar seguir pensando en ello. _-Ugh… debí haber aceptado ir con ella y con Rumble al banquete de caridad. Maldición, soy tan estúpido. -_

Teemo fue al bañó y se dirigió al lavamanos, abrió la llave y se llevó las manos con agua a la cara un par de veces para aliviar la tensión mental que tenía en estos momentos. Cuando salió del baño vio el control remoto de su televisor que tenía allí.

 _-Mmm… talvez si veo algo de televisión podría evitar pensar en ella.-_ Teemo tomó el control remoto y volvió a sentarse y luego encendió el televisor.

 **Noticiero de Valoran**

-Buenas tardes señores televidentes, este es Mike Saxon con las noticias de la tarde. Como sabemos hubo un incendio en Demacia causado por que alguien lanzó un cigarro en medio de las hojas caídas de un árbol. El incendio causo muchos daños y la gente de la Liga de Leyendas ha decidido hacer un banquete de caridad que se celebrara esta noche. De seguro habrá muchos campeones que irán en parejas para donar y ayudar a la gente demaciana. Porque todos sabemos que nadie se quedara en su habitación solo, a menos que sean noxianos pero luego hablamos de eso. Ahora Carmen nos dará las noticias del clima…-

Teemo suspiró y cambió el canal. -Justo cuando trataba de olvidar eso…-

 **Series**

-No me vengas con mentiras Charlie! Si crees que vas a convencerme para…- Barbara se quedó callada cuando Charlie sacó una rosa de sus bolsillos y se la entregó. -… ir al baile…- Ella tomó la rosa embobada y lo miro.

-Sé que hice mal, lo admito. Pero si le reconsideras en el fondo de tu corazón me encantaría llevarte al baile.- Él le tomó su mano y la besó con cariño.

Barbara sonrió y suspiró con amor. -Está bien.-

-Si! ¡Lo hice! Te espero mañana… ¿A las siete?- Charlie sonrió y la miro mientras ella lo miraba con un gran chispazo de amor en sus ojos.-

Teemo volvió a cambiar el canal. -Maldición ese pude haber sido yo. ¿Por qué siempre la tele conspira contra mí?-

 **Películas**

-Dices eso para que me vaya.- Dijo Ilsa

-Lo digo porque es cierto, y es cierto también que le perteneces a Victor. Eres parte de su obra, eres su vida, si ese avión despega y no estas con él lo lamentaras. Tal vez no ahora, tal vez no hoy ni mañana, pero más tarde toda la vida.- Rick la miró con determinación.

-¿Nuestro amor no importa?- Preguntó Ilsa.

-Siempre nos quedara Paris. No lo teníamos, lo habíamos perdido hasta que viniste a Casablanca, pero lo recuperamos anoche.- Rick la siguió mirando ocultando su tristeza.

-Dije que nunca te dejaría.- Ilsa estaba lagrimeando.

-Muy bien! Se acabó!- Teemo apago la televisión y se levantó respirando algo enojado. Luego de unos momentos se calmó y suspiró. -Al carajo, hare unos mapas para distraerme…-

 **Por otra parte, en el evento de caridad…**

El evento de caridad había recibido mucha más atención de lo que se tenía pensado y campeones que venían desde Jonia a Piltover estaban llenando la habitación. La habitación estaba iluminada por muchas luces brillantes entre las que destacaba un candelabro que colgaba desde el techo, había música suave sonando por la sala y habían muchos camareros dando vueltas de mesa en mesa para mantener a la gente contenta. Podía verse como Ashe y Tryndamere negociaban con Jarvan IV y Shyvana hablando sobre los beneficios que podría tener una alianza entre el Freljord y Demacia. También se podía ver como Vi entretenía a algunos con sus historias de cuando era una bandida zaunita. Y también otra cosa que destacaba era como Zac era capaz de sentarse sin ensuciar la alfombra. Habían tantas cosas para hacer que parecía más una fiesta que un evento de caridad. Tristana y Rumble habían estado contemplando todo lo anteriormente mencionado y rápidamente encontraron los asientos especialmente reservados para ellos.

-Guau, esto es de lujo…- Dijo Rumble y Tristana asintió sin responder.

-La Artillera Yordle.- Dijo una voz detrás de Tristana y ella se dio la vuelta para ver a Garen, el cual estaba de pie, orgulloso y sin estar usando su enorme armadura. La artillera sintió una extraña mezcla de intimidación y temor, pero tuvo que admitir que le quedaba bien el traje. -Es bueno ver asistir a una de las mejores campeonas de la Ciudad de Bandle.-

-Gracias su… uh… ¿Cómo tengo que dirigirme a ti?- Preguntó Tristana algo insegura de la situación, ya que sabía que en Demacia eran bastante formales para hablar.

-Solo llámame Garen. Por cierto ¿Qué vas a donar?-

-Oh… uh…- Tristana pasó tanto tiempo arreglándose para el evento que se había olvidado por completo de su propósito. -¿Qué puedes aceptar? La verdad es que no tengo mucho oro y…-

-En realidad, estamos vendiendo equipo y cosas viejas de los campeones al público para recaudar dinero, aunque las donaciones de oro son aceptables, es mucho más valioso que vender artilugios viejos.- Explico Garen amablemente mientras Tristana lo escuchaba atentamente.

-Oh… así que… ¿Qué tal si dono uno de mis cañones viejos?- Ofreció ella.

-Con eso basta y sobra señorita Tristana. En realidad, incluso un poco de munición sin usar vendría bien, todo ayuda.-

-Eso es impresionante.- Tristana sonrió y miro a Rumble. -¿Y que tal tu Rumble? ¡Tú podrías donar algunas de tus piezas de repuesto!- Dijo ella pero cuando Rumble la escuchó pareció haberse atragantado.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Donarle tecnología yordle a los humanos!? Ni de broma!- Dijo Rumble con firmeza.

-Pero… ¿Qué acaso no es esa la idea de la caridad?- Respondió Tristana mirándolo algo sorprendida.

-Ellos pueden tener mi dinero, pero no hay ni una maldita chance en el infierno de que vaya a dejarlos que se acerquen a mi tecnología.- Estaba claro que Rumble no se iba a retroceder en la discusión, por lo que Tristana miro a Garen cuando Rumble se había volteado.

-Lo siento.- Dijo ella susurrándole.

-Yo…- Garen estaba un poco confundido, ya que no sabía porque Rumble habría venido si odiaba a los humanos. -Está bien, hazme saber si cambias de opinión.-

-Dile hola de mi parte a Katarina.- Dijo Rumble cuando Garen se había volteado.

-¿Perdón?- El demaciano se volvió lentamente y Tristana vio a Rumble con puro terror ya que eso había sido un insulto claro hacia Garen.

-Te dije que antes de que fueras a ir a acostarte con ella, dile que su buen amigo Rumble le dice hola.-

-Veo que estas al tanto de la farándula y de los rumores de los fans.- Dijo Garen manteniendo la calma. -Señor Rumble, tenga en cuenta que yo no tengo ninguna relación con esa asesina de Noxus, es solo una buena peleadora ¿esta claro?-

-Como el cristal.- Rumble se acomodó en su asiento y tomó un sorbo de la copa de vino que recientemente había sido dejada en la mesa. -Ella probablemente prefiere a los hombres que no andan con espadas gigantes.-

 **(Aquí es cuando los lectores dicen "Ohhh" y se tapan la boca)**

-¡Rumble!- Tristana le gritó regañando sus dichos, en ese momento se pudo ver que estaba saliendo vapor de la cabeza de Garen -¿Qué carajos haces?-

-¿Tiene algún problema señor Rumble?- Garen se volvió hacia el mecánico y este saltó sobre la mesa, quedando solo a la altura del pecho del soldado.

-Si, en realidad yo…- Rumble estaba muy desafiante, aunque esto no evitó que la diferencia de tamaño hiciera la escena un poco cómica. -Miden como siete pies de alto y todos ustedes son ladrones de tecnología!-

En ese momento todos voltearon a ver la discusión.

-Toda la tecnología de Demacia fue conseguida a través de nuestros aliados y el comercio justo, nada de lo que tenemos es robado.-

-¡¿Por qué no inventan algo ustedes mismos, eh?! Ustedes no habrían llegado tan lejos de no haber sido por los yordles y, sin embargo, por alguna retorcida razón, ¡ustedes son mandan en Runaterra!"

-Rumble, por favor…- Tristana le pidió a su amigo que se detuviera, pero el mecánico no le hizo caso.

-Si no se comporta, me temo que voy a tener que pedirle que se vaya.- Garen estaba luchando por mantener su compostura, ya que estaba bastante enfadado con Rumble.

-¿Y qué pasa si no lo hago? ¿Vas a echarme de una patada? Anda hazlo, intimida a todos los que se pongan en tu camino, al igual que cualquier otro ser humano, no sé cuál es tu problema con Noxus, ósea es decir, ambos son abusivos, solo que Noxus no se esfuerza tanto para ocultarlo bajo un falso sentido de la nobleza.-

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- La ira de Garen estaba a punto de desbordarse hasta que Jarvan IV entro en la discusión, con una mirada muy disgustada en su cara.

-Muy bien, ya escuche suficiente.- Dijo Jarvan.

 **¡Uh… se mamo! (lo siento, tenía que decirlo xD)**

 **Vaya, hace tiempo que no publicaba, he estado con cosas como la escuela, el estrés y sobre todo la depresión, pero bueno, todo sea por los lectores.**

 **Ahora otra vez con la review.**

 **Indigo**

 _Pobre teemo si no lo odiará sentiría mucha pena por el u.u_

 **R:** No lo entiendo Indigo, porque sientes pena por él si no le ha pasado nada malo hasta ahora durante la historia.

 **AVISO (repoio)**

 **Les gusta el rol? Verán, yo y unas amigas tenemos un grupo de Whatsapp donde hacemos roles con yordles y esas cosas, y bueno si hay algún interesado puede mandar un mensaje privado con su número para entrar al grupo.**

 **En fin, se siente bien escribir otra vez y los veré en la próxima.**


	9. Ayuda inesperada

_**No te preocupes Exeki3l, no tienes que agradecerme, tu solo debes seguir escribiendo tan bien como lo haces. :)**_

 **PREGUNTA RAPIDA PARA LOS LECTORES: ¿Cómo se creó a Tommy? ;)**

 **Capítulo 9 "Ayuda inesperada"**

Lo que era una linda noche en las afueras del Instituto se había convertido en una noche oscura y con algunas nubes negras en el horizonte. Tristana estaba sentada en los jardines mientras miraba las estrellas, al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba si la noche podría haber acabado de otra forma. Para ella su visita en el banquete fue un completo desastre, obviamente Rumble buscaría una forma de tomar la ofensiva hacia a los humanos, los cuales, según él, "necesitaban" caridad. Claramente el mecánico hizo una escena escandalosa en medio del banquete y como Tristana lo estaba acompañando, tendría que irse también. Le dolía la cola ya que estuvo sentada por casi una hora y estaba segura de que su vestido se estaba empezando a encoger. Al menos fue capaz de donar algo antes de que Shyvana la acompañara hasta la salida. Rumble había sido echado hace ya varios minutos, y el mecánico estaba bastante enfadado a causa de que la "petición de la Ciudad de Bandle no fue escuchada" y ahora la artillera estaba sentada sola, mirando al cielo.

Una estrella fugaz pasó en medio del cielo nocturno y Tristana se animó al instante cuando la vio. -Que debería desear…- Ella musitó voz alta. -Bueno, ya soy una Artillera de Bandle, así que eso está tachado de la lista. Ya soy una campeona en la Liga de Leyendas, vale. Tengo amigos… los amigos más complicados de todo el mundo, así que creo que mi deseo será por…-

Teemo se quedó mirando el mapa en el que había estado trabajando por un buen rato, los detalles estaban finamente dibujados, las rutas y caminos eran claros, y el resultado era un mapa finamente creado. El explorador analizó su obra una última vez, pero la arrugó y a la lanzó al piso, junto a una pila de papeles similares.

 _-No es lo bastante bueno.-_ Pensó Teemo antes de sacar otro papel en blanco. Sin embargo, se detuvo al ver que la carta que había llegado hoy de Irene todavía no había sido abierta. El explorador tomó la carta y la miró por un momento en silencio. Estuvo a punto de abrir la carta cuando unos golpes furiosos se escucharon. Temeroso de que su puerta se rompiera por tales golpes, Teemo dejo la carta en la mesa y fue rápidamente a abrir la puerta. Allí, de pie, estaba el atormentado yordle que siempre hacia su vida un infierno.

-Enano!- Dijo Veigar con su voz chillona. -Necesito… tu ayuda.- Luego de eso el silencio invadió la habitación, Teemo no le creía del todo, pero Veigar no mostraba señales de estar tramando algo malvado. Su cuerpo estaba inmóvil y no la misma emoción a diferencia de cuando tenía pensada alguna artimaña malévola bajo la manga, pero, aun así, Teemo sabía que debía ser cuidadoso con él.

-¿Con que?- Respondió Teemo rápidamente.

-Con…- Veigar levantó las manos de forma dramática, pero luego las dejo caer soltando un suspiro. -No sé qué hacer.- La respuesta de Veigar fue bastante calmada, algo que sorprendió al explorador.

-Parece ser muy grave si vienes a pedirme ayuda… vale… supongo que tendremos que hablar a calzón quitado.-

-No te burles de mí, si quisiera podría aniquilarte con un chasquido de mis dedos. Pero volviendo al tema, es esa… insufrible Lulu…- Veigar continuó. -Ella no me dejará!-

-Pero ella no parece estar molestándote en este momento.- Dijo Teemo al ver que el Hada Hechicera estaba ausente en estos momentos.

-No físicamente, mentalmente!- Eso pillo a Teemo con la guardia baja. -Siempre que ella está cerca de mí no la puedo soportar! ¡Pero cuando ella está lejos no puedo soportar estar sin ella y odio esta sensación! Ayúdame a deshacerme de esto!-

-Uh… Veigar, lo que tu estas sintiendo es afecto, no tengo medicinas ni hierbas para eso.-

-No, pero tu reprimes ese sentimiento!- Veigar volvió a pillar a Teemo con la guardia baja. -Oh sí, es cierto, no te hagas el tonto. Te veo todos los días, escondido detrás de esa sonrisa falsa, deseando el consuelo de Tristana. Puedo verlo todo Teemo, pero tú te las arreglas para reprimir esa sensación que en estos momentos a mí me está quemando por dentro!- Veigar tomo a Teemo por su bufanda. -Dime como deshacerme de esto!-

-Oye! Suéltame la bufanda!- Teemo luchó un poco con el agarre del mago.

-¡Dímelo ahora!-

-¡No puedes!- Eso hizo que Veigar soltara al explorador.

-¿Qué?- Veigar sacudió la cabeza incrédulo y Teemo se levantó rápidamente del suelo.

-Los sentimientos, el querer, el… deseo de ser amado por ella; no puede irse. No cuando ella es demasiado especial, no cuando has estado solo por tanto tiempo, no puedo deshacerme de esa sensación, lo mejor que hago es reprimirla, y eso me deja queriendo aún más que ayer.- Teemo se detuvo por un momento pero Veigar todavía estaba callado. -Tú tienes algo que yo no tengo Veigar, ese brillo en los ojos de Lulu cuando ella te ve, esa sonrisa que ella solo tiene cuando está cerca de ti, tú tienes una oportunidad con ella. No tengo idea de porque tú, pero tú la haces feliz y ella puede hacerte feliz si tú se lo permitieras.- El explorador volvió a detenerse y suspiró amargamente. -Yo no puedo hacer feliz a Tristana, y yo se eso, así que si realmente quieres reprimir esta sensación, si realmente quieres pudrirte en tu propia miseria por el resto de tu vida, solo continua de esa forma, pero no tiene por qué ser así Veigar.- El mago y el explorador se quedaron en silencio por un momento; Teemo estaba resoplando, recuperando el aire de a poco luego de haber terminado de hablar. Veigar entrecerró sus ojos, los cuales aún brillaban, pero estaba claro de que le estaba dando la razón a las palabras de Teemo.

-¿Estas triste verdad?- Por tercera vez en el día, Veigar había pillado a Teemo con la guardia baja. -¿Quién eres tú para declararle tu indignidad a una mujer? ¡Dices que no puedes hacerla feliz, pero ni siquiera sabes porque, solo eres un cobarde! ¡Escondiéndote de algo de lo que ni siquiera estás seguro! Vine aquí buscando tu ayuda, pero parece que eres tú quien necesita mi ayuda!-

-Veigar no, mi vida personal es algo que yo debo manejar.-

-Patético!- Declaró el mago. -La única cosa que te impide tener a Tristana es tu propia incompetencia! Decir algo más sería darte mucho crédito, ahora ve a buscar a tu chica, mientras tanto… yo debo encontrar a la mía.-

Teemo miro a Veigar y pensó que nunca diría esto. -Tienes razón Veigar, gracias.-

-Considéralo un favor.- Sin decir más Veigar se fue. Luego de que el mago se había alejado, Teemo se retiró de su habitación, con un nuevo objetivo en su mente.

 _-Puedo hacerlo… solo tengo que decírselo!-_

 **Continuara… chan chan chaaaaaaaaaaaaan… O_O**

 **Okno :v**

 **Bueno, aquí llegamos otra vez y no tengo mucho para decir, asi que la haremos rápida.**

 **-Vuelvo a decirles que podría recomendarles estas historias. Están "El Vagabundo de Shurima" de Exeki3l, "Todos Contra Mary" de Kyevseix o "La Daga y La Espada" de Fabian Villegas 3, todas son historias que le romperán el corazón a alguien sensible, deberían echarles una miradita, no se arrepentirán.**

 **-La invitación al grupo de Whatsapp sigue abierta.**

 **Ahora vamos con las reviews para constestarlas.**

 **guest**

" _ce mamo Rumble xD"_

 **R:** Su bocota lo mamo solito xdxdxd

 **Indigo**

" _Siento pena por él porque más de uno a pasado el la digo no le digo a la persona que a uno le gusta :/ aunque me pareció gracioso el hecho que la televisión solo salieran cosas que le recordarán su predicamento XD"_

 **R:** Esa sensación de cuando alguien te gusta, se lo quieres decir pero no puedes porque eres tímido y todo eso y luego todo te recuerda a ese alguien especial, el caso con Teemo es el ejemplo perfecto :v

 **Bueno, sin más que decir los veo a la próxima. ADIOUS**


	10. Tengo que ser honesto contigo

**Capitulo 10: "Tengo que ser honesto contigo"**

La estrella fugaz ya se había ido y Tristana parecía estar alegre mientras miraba el cielo camino a su habitación. Las estrellas eran como pequeñas explosiones y ella fingía que escuchaba como explotaban una a una mientras seguía caminando en silencio. Sin embargo, escuchó como unos pasos que iban a un ritmo rápido se dirigían hacia ella, los pasos eran de alguien que parecía estar corriendo hacia la artillera. Tristana miró a través de la oscuridad, sin embargo, no pudo distinguir nada hasta que vio cómo se alejaba de ella.

-¡Oye!- Ella gritó y los pasos se detuvieron.

-¿Tristana?- La artillera no podía ver quien era, pero reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar.

-Hola Teemo...- Tristana se quejó, ella todavía no estaba segura de lo que sentía por él, pero no le iba a dar ninguna pista sobre eso. Teemo encendió una pequeña linterna que llevaba guardada y se sentó en el suelo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? El evento de caridad termina a medianoche y apenas son las diez.-

-Si, Rumble quería irse temprano.- Respondió sin necesidad de hacer que Teemo pensara menos en el mecánico.

-¿Dónde está Rumble?-

-Él... uh... se fue a casa, no se sentía muy bien. Mira, lo siento por lo que pasó y por haberte gritado. Es solo quería descubrir el misterio de quien es Teemo realmente, a veces olvido que tú también eres un yordle.- Ella se rio un poco.

-Vaya misterio que te he dado, yo también lo siento mucho Trist, por... por todo supongo.- Aunque eso solo hizo que Tristana se sintiera más confundida de lo que ya estaba. -Lo siento s-si nunca estoy cerca cuando me necesitas, y l-lo siento si nunca hablo de mis sentimientos, y lo siento si...-

-Teemo.- Tristana lo interrumpió. -Está bien, siempre serás mi mejor amigo y nada lo cambiará.-

-Pero quiero cambiar eso!- Teemo gritó sin pensarlo motivado por su propio corazón. -No... como, que... mira, quiero que sigamos siendo amigos, mejores amigos, pero yo...- Sus palabras le fallaron y empezó a sentir mucho calor en su pecho, a pesar del hecho que él ni siquiera usaba una camiseta.

-Tranquilo.- Tristana se volvió a reír y Teemo le devolvió una risa nerviosa. -¿Por qué no tomas un poco de aire y lo vuelves a intentar?- El explorador siguió el consejo de su amiga. Tomó una bocanada de aire e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por mantener la calma.

-Mira, sé que soy malo hablando de mis sentimientos, pero tengo que intentarlo, después de todo te lo debo. En resumen... tu eres mi mundo fuera del ejercito.- Tristana no entendió muy bien sus palabras y lo miro con una expresión confusa. -Yo... nunca me gustó mucho la compañía de los demás, por lo que las misiones en solitario fueron una gran acomodación y me encantaron, pero cada vez que estoy solo por mi cuenta, la verdad es que allí me siento más en casa y aquí francamente me siento como un forastero. Cuando salgo en mis misiones o voy a reconocer el terreno, soy alguien distinto. Y... tu eres la única por la quiero volver, tu solo... tu solo eres mi único motivo por el que vale la pena luchar, pero si de algo estoy seguro, es de que no quiero que nada malo te ocurra, solo quiero verte sonriendo y siendo feliz, y si no puedo tenerte como amiga, entonces creo que solo soy otro soldado sin ningún propósito. Un soldado muy talentoso pero sin ningún propósito.-

Siendo honestos, esto fue lo más romántico o... cercano a lo romántico que ella había escuchado de Teemo, pero Tristana no sabía que responder. Sus ojos examinaron todo el cuerpo del explorador, buscando una pista para ver si esto era genuino o no. -Yo... este no es el lugar correcto para terminar esta discusión.-

-No podemos ir exactamente a tu habitación.- Dijo Teemo.

-Bien, entonces iremos a tu habitación.- La chica encogió los hombros y Teemo sintió la necesidad de hablar de nuevo, pero lo rechazó cuando Tristana empezó a caminar.

Los dos se dirigieron en silencio a la habitación del explorador y Teemo sentía que quería saltar de un puente. El silencio de ella era todo lo que necesitaba para saber que esto era una mala idea, pensó de que debería haberse callado y estar satisfecho con su amistad.

-¿Por qué lo arruino todo?...- Pensó Teemo con tristeza.

Llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Teemo, la cual este abrió y ambos entraron. Tristana estaba de espaldas, se veía tan hermosa con ese vestido y esa cola de caballo, pero Teemo no podía hacer nada más que lamentarse mientras tomaba asiento en su cama detrás de ella.

-¿Trist?- Él le habló, pero ella no se movió. -Por favor dime algo, si me odias, puedo lidiar con eso, pero si tu no dices nada, yo solo... no sé qué sentir. Mira, sé que tú y Rumble son muy... cercanos y lo entiendo completamente si ustedes...-

-Basta.- Tristana lo silenció y se volvió para mirarlo. -En primer lugar, no está pasando nada romántico entre Rumble y yo, no importa lo que él quiera pensar, solo no entiendo porque no dijiste nada antes, pensé que me lo habías contado todo o al menos... todo lo que te molesta... eso es lo que hacen los amigos.-

-Un explorador tiene que estar preparado para lo peor, y mantenerte lejos de mi es lo peor que he hecho, así que no sabía si arriesgarme habría valido la pena... Ahora me hubiera gustado tener mi boca cerrada...-

-Teemo...- Tristana se sentó junto a él. -Yo solo... es que es mucha presión ser tu único motivo para pelar, ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿una relación?-

-No quiero nada de ti.- Respondió el explorador rápidamente y un tanto nervioso. -Una relación seria una idea terrible, sobre todo en la Liga, y si los fanáticos y periodistas no arruinan el tiempo que pasamos juntos, puedes apostar a que también lo harán las directrices de la Liga, pero... siendo franco contigo, me gustas Trist. Y... tal vez cuando hayamos terminado aquí... ¿po-podríamos darnos una oportunidad?-

-¿La gente puede renunciar a la Liga o hay un límite de edad? ¿Cuántos años tiene Zilean?- Preguntó la artillera a lo que Teemo se rio.

-Más años que Chabelo.- Él le sonrió.

-Pero, de vuelta a lo que decías... No sé si podría hablar de mi futuro, pero creo que...- Tristana puso su mano sobre la mano enguantada de Teemo. -Tal vez, podríamos intentarlo algún día, es un gran tal vez; tú también me gustas Teemo... pero tengo que pensarlo.-

-Te esperare todo el tiempo que lo necesites.- El explorador se quitó su guante, revelando su mano pequeña y peluda y entrelazó sus dedos con los de su amiga, Teemo no podía recordar la última vez que sintió el tacto de otro. Tristana se rio mientras se formaba una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. -¿Qué?-

-Es que... es divertido, yo le pedí un deseo a una estrella fugaz, deseando por un futuro para saber qué haría cuando ya no pudiera dispararle a las cosas, y entonces tu llegaste y... bueno, ahora estoy aquí.- Tristana miro la puerta por un momento, y los hombros de Teemo se cayeron levemente ante la eventual partida de la artillera. -Aw... estas triste porque me voy?-

-¿Qué? No, no del todo.- Dijo Teemo. -Es que pensé que ibas a robarte mi puerta.-

-Es una puerta muy atractiva...- Ella se quedo mirando la pared con sus pensamientos zumbando por un rato, pero finalmente se volvió para mirarlo solamente a él; La cara de Teemo estaba completamente roja bajo su pelaje. -Solo estaba bromeando, esta no es exactamente la madera con la que lo haría...- Ella lo tranquilizo pero Teemo estaba inmóvil. Una gota de sudor se deslizo por su cara mientras Tristana trataba de encontrar el problema. -Oh dios mío.- Ella miró hacia abajo y encontró el problema sonriendo ligeramente.

-No lo digas.- Teemo se tapó su entrepierna con las manos mientras Tristana le sonreía tímidamente. -Tristana, te lo juro, si dices lo que creo que vas a decir, yo...-

-Oye Teemo...- Ella le susurro seductoramente.

-Tristana, te juro que!-

-¿Que traes en tu bolsillo, un cohete?- Y eso hizo que Teemo se tapara la cara avergonzado.

-Lo siento, nunca he estado tan cerca de una yordle tan hermosa y yo creo que... me excite...- Teemo trató de defenderse.

-Bueno, déjame... cuidarlo por ti.- Tristana se acostó en su cama. La mente de Teemo estaba diciendo que no, pero todo lo que él quería era decir que sí. Su dicción se perdió mientras observaba como Tristana separaba sus piernas y... -¡Caíste!- La artillera le dio un golpe bajo a Teemo justo donde más duele.

-Gah! Tristana!- Teemo se lamentó en el suelo.

-Tú tienes la culpa por pensar que iba a ser tan fácil.- Tristana sacudió sus manos con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Estoy tan confundido...- Dijo Teemo en medio de su agonía -¿En dónde nos paramos?- El explorador fue capaz de ponerse de pie, aun con las manos descansando en sus rodillas. Tristana lo apoyó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, que fue rápido, fue dulce y dejo a Teemo sin sentir nada más, que el frio calmante de donde ella puso sus labios.

-Yo no se si te quiero, pero creo que podría, tal vez algún día. Así que déjame que lo piense, después de todo solo he tenido como tres relaciones serias...- Dijo ella.

-Y me dices esto golpeándome en la entrepierna?- Teemo le sonrió de forma juguetona. -Eres una loca.-

-¿Quieres calma? Creo que te estas equivocando de persona si lo que querías era una relación sana y calmada.- Ella bromeo.

-No, loca eres perfecta.- Tristana se aseguró de que no se le quedaba nada mientras se dirigía a la puerta. -Trist espera.- Teemo la llamó.

-¿Si?- Ella se dio la vuelta para volver a mirarlo.

-Antes de irte... ¿Quieres bailar?- Ambos podían escuchar la música proveniente de la sala donde se estaba realizando el evento de caridad. La artillera recordó que no había podido quedarse mucho debido al incidente que tuvo Rumble, por lo que lo pensó.

-Esta bien...- Dijo ella algo dudosa, sin embargo no había mucho que perder. Aunque no sabía si Teemo era buen bailarín o no.

Teemo le hizo una pequeña reverencia y le tendió una mano, Tristana la tomó y el explorador puso la otra mano en su cadera, mientras la música seguía ambos comenzaron un pequeño baile. Teemo sabía que no duraría mucho, pero trato de disfrutarlo lo más posible mientras se movía hacia adelante y atrás con ella. Por su parte Tristana estaba sorprendida, ya que nunca pensó que Teemo sería tan buen bailarín, tenía una buena compostura y movía los pies de la forma correcta.

En un momento ambos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro directamente a los ojos, no se dijeron nada, solo se quedaron mirando mientras la música seguía. Las miradas perdidas de ambos no ayudaban a resolver la confusión y emoción que sentían al mismo tiempo. En ese momento Tristana comenzó a acercarse al rostro de Teemo lentamente mientras este hacia lo mismo, no tenían idea de lo que estaban haciendo, pero sentían que no se podían detener y que no querían hacerlo. Estuvieron a punto de besarse, pero Tristana se golpeó su frente con el sombrero de Teemo justo cuando estaban a unos centímetros de distancia, lo que hizo que ambos volvieran en sí.

-Lo siento... ¿Estas bien?- Teemo la miro preocupado de que su amiga pudiera haberse golpeado seriamente.

-No te preocupes Teemo, estoy bien.- Ella le sonrió mientras se sobaba su frente. -Es tarde...-

-Si.- Dijo el explorador volviendo a sentarse en su cama.

-Creo que debería irme.- Dijo ella mirando la puerta.

-Si, mañana será un día largo y habrán muchos combates.- Teemo fingió un bostezo.

-Cuida ese cohete Teemo.- Dijo ella con esa sonrisa tímida a la que Teemo ya le había cogido cariño. -Tal vez ponga mis manos en el... algún día.- Sin decir más, ella salió de su habitación y Teemo se quedo con un dolor más físico que antes, pero con su mente mucho más tranquila. El yordle estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido cuando recordó la carta de su hermana que no había alcanzado a leer, por lo que se levantó y fue a buscarla. Cuando la encontró, la abrió inmediatamente y comenzó a leerla.

 _"Para el mejor hermano del mundo nwn_

 _No puedo creerlo! Mi hermanito esta enamorado! Pero siendo seria, no tienes de que preocuparte Teemo, solo se fuerte, ve a hablar con ella y dile que te gusta y que quieres ser su novio :3 No es tan difícil hermanito, solo tienes que confiar en ti mismo. Por cierto, cuando vengas a la ciudad deberías presentármela, ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor nos llevamos bien. Y si Teemo, sé que siempre podré contar contigo :)_

 _Con mucho amor de tu hermanita kawai Irene n.n"_

Teemo sonrió al terminar su lectura, no podía evitarlo pero extrañaba mucho a su hermana, le agradaba esa conducta tan infantil pero alegre que ella tiene. Sin dudarlo, buscó un papel para escribir.

 _"A la hermana más dulce del universo_

 _No sé si podría darte una respuesta directa, pero si... creo que estoy enamorado de ella. Hoy día pude hablar con ella y le pregunté si podríamos darnos una oportunidad y me dijo que lo iba a pensar. Me siento... me siento como si pudiera volar al cielo y tocar las nubes. ¿Sabes? Creo que pronto comenzaran nuestras vacaciones y no dudare en ir a visitarte, a lo mejor Tristana me acompaña y te la presento. Sin duda se van a llevar bien, ambas son muy alegres. Por cierto... muchas gracias por las lecciones de baile ;)_

 _Con cariño de tu hermano Teemo."_

Teemo dejo la carta en su mueble de noche y se acostó en su cama, quedándose dormido en poco tiempo con una sonrisa en su rostro, feliz de cómo había terminado el día para él.

-Teemo...- Una voz femenina pero familiar se escuchó en su mente...

 **Me hubiera gustado resumir el capítulo y charlar como suelo hacerlo, pero me acaban de operar del apéndice y no puedo hacer mucho, de hecho publiqué esto desde el hospital con el faking celular y mis dedos están muertos.**


	11. Vacaciones

**DEDICADO AL CLIENTE DE LEGADO (2009-2017)**

 **Capitulo 11 "Vacaciones!"**

 **Pongan "Back In Black" de AC/DC para mejorar la experiencia…**

 **VEAMOS COMO ESTAN NUESTROS AMIGOS YORDLES EN SUS PARTIDAS**

 _ **Partida de Lulu**_

Lulu estaba cruzando por la zona del dragón y el enemigo había matado al escurridizo, en ese momento Lee Sin y Tahm Kench (JG y Supp del enemigo) la emboscaron, y Lee le lanzó su onda sónica, en ese momento Lulu uso su destello para escapar por la pared y Lee se lanzó contra ella usando su golpe resonante, sin embargo, Lulu logro activar sus escudos y subidones de velocidad para escapar hacia su torreta mientras Lee y Tahm la perseguían. El Rey del Rio le lanzó la ignición y Lulu se escondió el arbusto mientras Kennen (el cual era su adc) había llegado para el combate. El Corazón de la Tempestad logró deshacerse de Lee y Tahm con facilidad, y en cuanto a Lulu… ella se salvó de la muerte por ignición usando el reloj de arena de zhonya.

-Vaya, eso fue agotador…- Dijo Lulu cuando el peligro había pasado por el momento…

 _ **Partida de Veigar**_

Veigar estaba en el arbusto triple de la línea inferior, cuando vio que había un centinela de visión del equipo enemigo, por lo que puso un ward (baratija) mientras lo destruía. Lo que no sabía era que Ryze, Ashe, Sona y Quinn iban a emboscarlo usando la ulti del primero. Pero cuando Veigar vio el símbolo del portal de Ryze, lanzó una materia oscura justo cuando habían aparecido Ashe, Sona y Ryze, para luego rematar a Quinn con un Estallido Primordial.

-Muy bien! ¡Donde está el otro!? Estoy cansado y quiero mi PENTA!- Dijo Veigar mientras buscaba al quinto.

 _ **Partida de Rumble**_

Las cosas iban complicadas para el mecánico, había sufrido una emboscada del letal Kha'Six en su propio lado de la jungla, afortunadamente fue capaz de flashear y quedar en una de sus torretas, aunque su salud estaba muy baja. En ese momento comenzó a preparar el hechizo de volver a base, y el Saqueador del Vacío estaba consciente de esto. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el saltó hacia Rumble, pero no contaba con que el yordle activaría el lanzallamas y el reloj de arena de zhonya que traía, lo que hizo que el ser del vacío quedara cocinado por el fuego y los proyectiles de la torreta.

-Uy… estuvo cerca, que combates tan extenuadores.- Dijo el mecánico mientras volvía a base.

 **ENTRETIEMPO PARA ALMORZAR…**

El comedor estaba animado y todos los campeones sabían porque, hoy día empezarían las vacaciones para que los invocadores pudieran hacer unos ajustes externos con el sistema de combate de la Liga por lo que sería bueno al menos irse con un buen rendimiento por ahora. En la mesa de los yordles, todos se encontraban presentes comiendo sus almuerzos, y Teemo era uno de ellos, estaba comiendo cuando le llegó un avioncito de papel, el explorador levantó la mirada para descubrir que había sido Tristana quien se lo había mandado, a pesar de que estaban sentados el uno frente al otro. Teemo tomó el avión y levantó una ceja, a lo que la artillera solo le sonrió y le señalo que lo abriera, cosa que él hizo rapidamente. Desarmó el avioncito y vio que había algo escrito.

" _Hey Teemo, ya que hoy comenzaran las vacaciones. ¿Qué tal si viajamos juntos de vuelta a Bandle?_ _"_

Cuando terminó de leer, Teemo se rio y negó con la cabeza, pero decidio seguirle la corriente a su amiga y sacó un papel en blanco de su mochila, escribió algo con un lápiz e hizo su avioncito de papel, pero en lugar de lanzarlo se lo paso a Tristana, la cual no paraba de reir ante la escena. Luego de haberse calmado un poco de tanta risa, la artillera abrió el avioncito.

" _Claro. n.n"_

Tristana lo miro tratando de aguantar la risa. -¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres todo un Shakespeare?-

-Un par de veces nada mas.- Ambos yordles se rieron, ya que disfrutaban jugando y bromeando de esa forma.

 _ **Partida de Teemo**_

El explorador estaba teniendo muchos contratiempos, sobre todo ahora que estaba siendo perseguido por Xin Zhao, Blitzcrank, Miss Fortune y Cho'Gath. El explorador comenzó a correr desde el guardián azul de la zona del dragón hacia el primer arbusto. En ese momento sus perseguidores no estaban muy lejos de atraparlo por lo que usó su destello para escapar hacia la línea media, sin embargo, no podía escapar por lo que se escondió en uno de los arbustos grandes que había allí y activó su camuflaje. Para más tortura, los enemigos se quedaron allí en el arbusto esperando que saliera por las buenas o las malas. El pequeño yordle estuvo esquivando las rupturas, los pinchos y los gritos salvajes de Cho'Gath, además de las lluvias de balas de Miss Fortune, mientras que Blitzcrank y Xin Zhao lo buscaban sin parar. Afortunadamente el sacrificio valio la pena, ya que Diana y Malphite vinieron al auxilio del yordle y con una buena combinación de ultis y habilidades, lograron exterminar a los 4 enemigos.

-Ay… dame un respiro…- Dijo Teemo arrojándose al suelo luego de haber sobrevivido a tanta tortura.

 _ **Partida de Tristana**_

La artillera no lo estaba haciendo mal con su combate, ahora mismo se encontraba farmeando en la línea superior, aunque el Sion enemigo no era muy amigable y se lanzó hacia ella con embestida, la artillera usó su salto cohete y esquivó a Sion, el cual se estrelló contra una pared. La yordle aprovechó el aturdimiento del noxiano para lanzarle una carga explosiva y escapar por la jungla. Pero en ese mismo momento, Xerath y Gangplank habían lanzado sus ultis para intentar matarla. La peliblanca usó el destello aunque todavía estaba en medio de los cañonazos de Gangplank y Xerath todavía tenía algunos lanzamientos arcanos desde lejos, por lo que la artillera volvió a usar su salto cohete y logró llegar a su base, aunque si le lanzaban algo más se moría.

-Uy Boomer, ¿Qué habremos hecho para que nos tengan así?- Tristana dejo su cañón en el suelo y se sentó en la base para recuperar el aliento mientras su salud se regeneraba.

Había sido un día largo para nuestros amigos los yordles, pero sobre todo para Tristana, Teemo, Veigar, Lulu y Rumble, los cuales habían sido invocados varias veces para combates larguísimos y difíciles, pero todo terminó bien para ellos, ya que hoy día comenzaban las vacaciones de campeones, por lo que podrían dejar la agitada Liga para poder tomar un descanso.

Tristana estaba en la puerta principal del Instituto, tenías sus maletas listas y estaba esperando a que llegara Teemo. Fue muy agradable poder disfrutar de la tranquilidad de la tarde luego de tanto ajetreo, incluso las cosas simples parecían ser más importantes fuera de los Campos de Justicia. Las aves por mencionar un ejemplo, ya que lo único que llenaba ese vacío silencioso en los campos de batalla era el ruido de las espadas chocando y las armas disparando. En ese momento la artillera decidió que le gustaban las aves, a lo mejor se compraría una cuando pudiera.

-Me pregunto si a Teemo le gustaran los pájaros...- Dijo ella.

-No sé qué pensara él, pero yo amo los pájaros.- Rumble había terminado de bajar las escaleras y Tristana se giró para darle una sonrisa para su beneficio en lugar de lo que sentía. -Por cierto Trist ¿A dónde vas a ir cuando lleguemos a Bandle?-

-Volveré a casa, mis padres siguen viviendo en una granja ubicada en el lado oeste de la ciudad ¿Qué hay de ti Rumble?-

-Aw, que suerte de poder estar con tu familia. Yo volveré a mi tienda, hay buenas partes allí y tal vez pueda hacer alguna que otra cosa con mi chatarra. Cuando puedas vienes y a lo mejor hacemos algo.-

-Suena bien.- Tristana asintió algo distraída.

-Por favoooorrr!- Lulu venia siguiendo a Veigar el cual venía con un libro y unos cuantos frascos de magia.

-No Lulu, mi trabajo es importante si quiero tener la esperanza de gobernar el mundo algún día y ni tu ni esa rata infernal pueden interferir con mi trabajo!- Veigar fue fuerte con su respuesta.

-Pix y yo podemos estar tranquilos, y también podemos hacerte compañía en caso de que tu brillante mente haga ka-boom-

-Mi mente nunca explotará!- El hechicero rápidamente se defendió alzando la voz.

-Aww, ustedes dos son tan adorables.- Comentó Tristana desde un lado.

-Silencio artillera!- Dijo Veigar. -Ok Lulu, tu puedes venir conmigo a mi laboratorio, pero si veo aunque sea una, pero una sola cosa rota... y haré que el sufrimiento eterno caiga sobre ti!-

-¡Yeiii! Lulu abrazo a Veigar más fuerte de lo que a él le hubiera gustado. -Te prometo que me portaré bien.-

-Oigan ¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Teemo?- Dijo Tristana.

-No creo que vaya a tomar vacaciones. ¿Recuerdan cuando tuvimos un mes libre y él se quedó aquí? Osea ¿Quién es tan tara...- Rumble dejo de hablar cuando el yordle mencionado había hecho acto de presencia.

-Hola chicos.- Teemo andaba con una gran bolsa de lona encima de su hombro.

-Retiro lo dicho...- Dijo Rumble. -¿Qué llevas ahí? ¿Mas mapas y cosas militares?-

-No, no del todo Rumble, empaqué algo de ropa, pero sinceramente nunca he estado de vacaciones, así que no estoy muy seguro de que voy a hacer.-

-Ya basta de esta charla sin sentido!- Grito Veigar. -Vámonos Lulu, mi laboratorio queda lejos y no pienso perderme el tren a Bandle.-

A pesar de que el hechicero solo se dirigió a Lulu, el resto de los yordles pensó que perderse el tren no sería la mejor forma de empezar sus vacaciones por lo que siguieron al Pequeño Maestro Del Mal. Rápidamente todos llegaron hasta el tren, el cual estaba detenido y parecía estar esperando por ellos, porque tan pronto como entraron el tren partió hacia la Ciudad de Bandle.

-Miren esto.- Rumble asintió con la cabeza. -Esto es lo que los yordles pueden construir cuando los humanos no interfieren.- El mecánico obviamente se refería al tren.

-En realidad este tren fue creado en Piltover.- Teemo lo corrigió mientras tomaba asiento junto a Tristana.

-Si, pero por Heimerdinger y sus chicos. Esto es tecnología yordle, y se esta perdiendo y siendo desperdiciada al ser regalada de esta forma a todo el mundo.- Rumble se sentó frente a ellos, junto con Veigar y Lulu.

-¿Acaso es muy malo compartir?- Tristana respaldó a Teemo.

-No, no lo es, mi problema es que los humanos usan NUESTRA tecnología y ni siquiera nos dan el crédito o el respeto que merecemos. Piensan que somos débiles y eso me irrita.- Respondió Rumble.

-Pero siempre terminamos callándoles las bocas.- Dijo Teemo.

-Está bien, puedo ver que no entiendes a que me refiero, pero les digo que los seres humanos serán nuestra perdición, solo esperen.-

En ese momento el silenció invadió al tren, la mayoría de los ocupantes habían pasado todo el día empacando y dormir era algo que todos necesitaban. Rumble se puso a dormir en silencio con la cabeza hacia atrás mientras que Veigar dejo a regañadientes que Lulu se acomodara en su pecho para dormir, aunque el hechicero también se quedó dormido rápidamente. Teemo era el único que estaba despierto, aunque Tristana se había quedado dormida y tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Teemo, pero al explorador no le importaba. Sin decir nada Teemo se acomodó y puso la cabeza de su amiga en su pecho para que estuviera cómoda, y luego envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella. Siendo francos Teemo no tenía idea si la artillera estaba cómoda, pero ella acarició su brazo y se acomodó en su pecho, por lo que era una buena señal. Pronto el explorador también cayó víctima del sueño.

 **Más tarde...**

Tristana se sentía tan cálida y calentita donde estaba, ella sintió que iba a despertar, pero no quería hacerlo. Volvió a suspirar y se apegó aún más a lo que ella creía que era el cojín del asiento (en realidad era el pecho desnudo de Teemo, porque el wey no usa camiseta).

-Atención pasajeros, el tren se detendrá pronto, esta es la última advertencia.- Dijo una voz por medio de unos parlantes.

Con un último suspiro Tristana abrió los ojos y vio los brazos de Teemo envueltos a su alrededor, la artillera comenzó a moverse para ver donde estaba. Su conmoción despertó a Teemo y él la dejo ir para que pudiera mirarlo.

-Buenos días.- Dijo Teemo sonriendo.

-Creo que es de noche a estas horas.- Ella se rió, pero luego ambos vieron que Lulu los estaba observando de manera vertiginosa mientras seguía al lado de Veigar (el cual seguía dormido).

-¿Qué?- Preguntaron ambos al unisonó.

-Que lindoooooos!- Fue todo lo que dijo Lulu. -¡Por favor, diganme que están juntos! ¡O que son novios! O que van a casarse!- Luego de eso, Lulu soltó un pequeño chillido. -¡USTEDES NO ME INVITARON A SU BODA!-

-Lulu, shh...- Teemo trato de hacer que se callara, pero ya era tarde porque su emocionado chillido había despertado al resto.

-¿Quién va a tener una asquerosa boda?- Veigar se quejó con los ojos medio abiertos.

-Teemo y Tristana!- Lulu chilló de nuevo.

-¿¡QUE!?- Rumble rugió completamente despierto al escuchar eso.

-¡NO! Nadie se va a casar!- Teemo gritó con más emoción que nunca.

-Pero, se estaban abrazando.- Lulu señaló y su descontento hizo que su sombrero cayera hacia abajo.

-Eso... no significa que nos vamos a casar.- Dijo Tristana, sin embargo Lulu parecía estar a punto de llorar ante tal decepción. -¡No! Lulu, por favor, no llores, vamos... nos, nos casaremos pronto.- La artillera dijo sin pensar y eso hizo que Rumble casi enloqueciera. -¿C-cierto Teemo?- Tristana le pregunto al explorador sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero estaba muy asustada como para echarse atrás de nuevo.

-Eh... si...- Teemo no sabía que hacer. -Bodas y... flores y... baile.- No tenía idea de lo que uno hacía en las bodas, aparte de casarse.

-¿De verdad?- Lulu se limpió una lagrimita que le estaba brotando.

-Por supuesto Lulu, y tu estarás allí, te lo prometo.- Tristana le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a su amiga.

El tren se detuvo finalmente en la estación de la Ciudad de Bandle, sin embargo, el tren se detuvo algo fuerte y tiró casi a todos los pasajeros al suelo. Una vez que los pasajeros se recuperaron, todos se dirigieron hacia donde estaban guardados sus maletas con su equipaje, aunque la mayor parte se había caído al suelo, por lo que pasarían un buen tiempo revisando de quien era tal cosa.

-Oye.- Rumble se dirigió con severidad a Teemo.

-Hey Rumble, no encuentro mi bolsa, ¿me ayudas a buscarla?-

-Te descubrí, maldito tejón!- Teemo lo miró sorprendido. -Convenciste a Lulu para hacer esa escena, solo asi pudiste obligar a Tristana para que se casara contigo!- Rumble se paró con enojo frente a Teemo, muy seguro de lo que pensaba, pero el explorador se llevó una mano a la frente.

-Rumble, número 1: Lulu estuvo dormida todo el tiempo, y ella es la yordle más honesta que conozco, no podría ni pagarle para que diga mentiras. Número 2: Incluso si lo hiciéramos, Tristana y yo no nos casaríamos así como si nada, el matrimonio no es un capricho, más bien es algo que se piensa muy detenidamente.- Teemo impacientemente lo corrigió.

-Bueno si... pero yo ya lo sé todo sobre Tristana y me casare con ella en el momento en el que tenga la oportunidad.-

-¿Lo sabes todo sobre ella?- Dijo Teemo.

-La conozco a la perfección.- Dijo Rumble.

-¿Cuál es su comida favorita?-

-¿Acaso eso importa cuando te vas a casar?-

-Dijiste que lo sabias todo.- Teemo sonrió triunfalmente y siguió buscando su equipaje.

-Todo lo que importa!- Rumble gritó detrás de él. -Estúpido idiota...- Dijo en silencio.

-Escuché eso.- El explorador respondió sin mirarlo mientras.

-Tenías que hacerlo.- Rumble se retiró enfadado.

 **Un poco más tarde...**

El grupo se reunió fuera de la estación de trenes cuando habían recuperado sus equipajes.

-Bueno, aquí es donde les digo adiós a ustedes patéticos yordles.- Dijo Veigar dándole la espalda al grupo y tomando su camino.

-Tiene un corazón de oro, lo juro.- Dijo Lulu antes de seguir sus pasos.

-Bueno, me voy a mi garaje.- Dijo Rumble. -Y tal vez a algún bar o dos. Ven a verme si alguna vez quieres hablar Trist. Teemo.- Rumble los señalo a ambos con la cabeza a modo de decir adiós y se retiró.

Ahora solo quedaban ellos dos y Tristana se volvió hacia la ciudad para mirarla. -Ciudad de Bandle...- Dijo ella con asombro.. Los zepelines volaban cerca de los altos edificios y el cielo estaba de un alegre color naranja, los yordles pasaban por la avenida con prisa y sin perder tiempo. Engranajes, experimentos, gente ocupada, padres con hijos, todo eso cautivó a la artillera la cual observo todo lo mencionado por un momento, con una mezcla de impresión y amor por todo.

-¿Hace cuánto que no has visto esto?- La voz de Teemo la devolvió a la realidad.

-Realmente no he contado los días, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo.-

-¿Así que te vas a ir a la casa de tus padres?-

-Si, en realidad no tengo ningún otro lugar donde ir ¿Y tú?-

-Creo también volveré a mi casa.-

-¿Dónde está tu casa?- Preguntó ella.

-En una base militar, sería bueno ver de nuevo a mis viejos compañeros.-

-Por el amor de Dios, tomate un descanso Teemo ¿Qué hay con tu familia?-

-Pues... mi hermana Irene vive aquí, pero no he tenido tiempo para verla...- Teemo miro al suelo por un momento mientras toda la ciudad se movía alrededor de él y Tristana. Ella lo observo por un momento antes de tomar su mano.

-Vamos.- Dijo la artillera empezando a caminar.

-¿A dónde vamos Trist?-

-Vas a conocer a mi familia.- Ella le sonrió y tiró de su mano, por lo que Teemo comenzó a caminar junto a ella.

 _Continuara…_

 **Vaya, me siento renacido luego de haberme operado del apéndice, y es bueno haber vuelto luego de tanto tiempo.**

 **-Nunca había escrito una escena tan perfecta como la de la habitación y el baile improvisado.**

 **-Me pueden decir un campeón TOP que sea fácil de usar? Plissss :3**

 **-Dejen mas reviews plisssss :3 Se que algunos leen y no dejan sus opiniones… vamos no sean tímidos :3, además quiero ver si hay algo que tenga que arreglar o mejorar :3 plissssssss :3**

 **Vamos a leer las reviews :3**

 **Indigo**

" _Ojalá mejores pronto, me imagino como estás también me operaron del apéndice._

 _Felicidades teemo has salido de la friendzone ahora bienvenido a la abstinencia, XD"_

 **R:** Gracias Indigo, la verdad es que mi jornada en el hospital fue algo complicada, pero afortunadamente las cosas mejoraron y ahora esto en casita n.n

Y bueno, en cuanto a la abstinencia y eso… todo a su tiempo Xd

 **Bueno, dejando de ser tan kawai n.n**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima actualización :3**


	12. La familia de Tristana

**Capitulo 12: "La Familia de Tristana"**

Tristana y Teemo caminaron por las atestadas calles de la ciudad de Bandle, y el explorador se sentía algo inseguro sobre todo el asunto, había visto partes de la ciudad que nunca antes había podido observar, y lugares por los cuales le gustaría haber pasado, aunque eso no le quitaba de la mente los nervios que sentía cuando Tristana le había dicho que lo llevaría para que conociera a su familia. No es que estuviera pensando de la manera incorrecta, pero ¿No es algo precipitado que una amiga te presente a sus padres? Al menos eso es lo que el explorador pensaba. Caminaron por un rato hasta que encontraron un autobús que estaba a punto de partir y se subieron.

-Oye Trist, ¿Dónde me habías dicho que vivían tus padres?- Pregunto Teemo mientras ambos se sentaban juntos.

-Mis padres viven en una pequeña granja en las afueras de la ciudad ¿Sabes Teemo? Creo que es justo lo que tú necesitas.- Ella lo miró.

-No necesito nada Tristana.- Respondió Teemo devolviéndole la mirada.

-Lo dudo mucho…- Ella sonrió y miro las manos de Teemo, misteriosamente su amigo no llevaba puestos los guantes como solía hacerlo, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces ella tomo una de sus manos. El explorador sintió el calor de la mano de su amiga y empezó a sentir que el corazón le estaba latiendo como loco. En ese momento en miro como ambas manos seguían unidas y se entrelazaron. Por su parte Tristana se sentía igual, aunque su corazón estaba algo confundido ¿Realmente ella se estaba enamorando de su mejor amigo? Se quedó con los pensamientos hasta que bajaron del autobús.

Los yordles caminaron por casi una hora hasta que avistaron una pequeña casa rodeada de cultivos y pequeñas huertas. En un pequeño cerco, había unas latas oxidadas, algunas estaban en el suelo y otras en el cerco, pero algo de lo que Teemo se dio cuenta es de que cada una de las latas tenía al menos un agujero de bala. El explorador sonrió ya que se imaginó a Tristana de pequeña disparándole a las latas. Luego de un rato llegaron al porche de la casa.

-Hogar dulce hogar.- Tristana fue a la puerta y rápidamente dio unos golpes.

La puerta fue abierta por una yordle anciana, que usaba un bastón para caminar y apenas podía ver. -Eh… ¿Quién anda ahí?-

-… Abuela?- Dijo Tristana. -¿Dónde están mi mamá y mi papá?-

-Tristana?- La anciana pareció entrar en un estado de euforia. -Oh Dios mío… Liliana! ¡Tu hija ha vuelto a casa! Y trajo a un hombre con ella!- La abuela gritó hacia el interior de la casa. A continuación, una yordle muy similar a Tristana apareció, tenía el mismo pelaje purpura, el mismo cabello blanco como la nieve y los mismos ojos marrones.

-Hija!- Dijo Liliana al ver a su hija.

-Mamá.- Tristana respondió con alegría y abrazó a su madre. Teemo observó la escena con una sonrisa, ya que le causaba ternura. Cuando la artillera se separó del abrazo, miró a su amigo y luego a su madre. -Eh… mamá… él es Teemo.-

-Un placer señora.- Teemo extendió su mano y la madre de Tristana la estrechó con alegría.

-El placer es todo mío… adelante, pasen pasen.- Dijo Liliana con una gran sonrisa. -Supongo que hay mucho de qué hablar, no he visto a mi Tristana desde que era una jovencita revoltosa…- Tristana se sonrojo un poco por el comentario de su madre. -En fin... ¿Tienen hambre?-

Tanto Tristana como Teemo asintieron y sin perder tiempo fueron a sentarse en la mesa del comedor, mientras que Liliana fue a prepararles algo para comer. Y supongo que ustedes se preguntan ¿Dónde está la abuela? Bueno, la abuela de Tristana se había sentado en el sofá mientras escuchaba la radio, la cual transmitía música y noticias de Valoran y la Liga.

Teemo y Tristana se sentaron el uno frente al otro mientras esperaban a que Liliana les sirviera la comida. Algo que la artillera pudo notar es que Teemo se veía algo incomodo, a lo mejor estaba nervioso de la opinión que su familia podría tener sobre él. La yordle peliblanca le tocó la mano y eso hizo que Teemo la mirara, cuando las miradas se intercambiaron, ella le sonrió, lo que causó que el explorador se tranquilizara y sonriera de forma genuina. Sin embargo, las miradas se separaron cuando vieron dos platos de sopa servidos con un pequeño plato con pan, cortesía de Liliana.

-Sé que no es mucho chicos, pero algo es algo. Apenas nos alcanza para mantenernos por estos días.- Liliana tomó asiento al lado de su hija.

Mientras bebía la sopa en silencio, Teemo pudo tomarse un momento para analizar la casa, era sencilla, tranquila, paredes de madera, y luces que parpadeaban de vez en cuando, no era un lugar al que estaba del todo acostumbrado pero le parecía acogedor.

-Así que Teemo, he oído mucho sobre ti en la radio, pero es muy distinto el conocerte en persona.- Dijo Liliana.

-Por supuesto ma, Teemo es el mejor amigo que una chica podría pedir.- Dijo Tristana guiñándole un ojo al explorador, el cual todavía se sentía algo incómodo y estaba tratando de calmarse lentamente.

-Cuéntame sobre ti Teemo.- Dijo Liliana mirando al explorador.

Teemo dudó en responder y tragó un poco de saliva de forma discreta. -Yo... esto... ¿Contarle sobre mí? Como... ¿Decirle mis credenciales militares?- El explorador estaba confundido, ya que nunca le habían pedido que se describiera a sí mismo, ni siquiera con su hermana había pasado, y hablar sobre sus pensamientos siempre había sido algo bastante difícil para él.

-Bueno Teemo, eso es algo bueno para comenzar. ¿Pero que tal si cuentas como era tu casa o donde creciste?- Tristana trató de ayudar a su amigo en problemas de desarrollo personal.

-Pues... nací en una base militar... y cuando era niño, no tenía muchos amigos, pero siempre hacia lo mejor para poder encajar en el grupo. Mi padre me enseñó cómo sobrevivir por mi cuenta en situaciones extremas y... mi madre me enseñó cómo usar mi cerbatana y los dardos, mi hermano Johnny me enseñó a no rendirme nunca y mi hermana Irene... ella fue criada lejos de lo militar, pero me enseñó a ser educado y con ella pude aprender a expresarme mejor.- Teemo se rascó el cuello ante las miradas de Tristana y Liliana, las cuales encontraron la respuesta algo confusa. -Eh... me gusta cocinar y de vez cuando el dibujo a boceto.-

-Oh vaya, no sabía que los exploradores cocinaban ¿Y que sabes cocinar Teemo?- Esa respuesta pareció interesarle a la madre de Tristana.

-Pues... para comer, se preparar platillos básicos, desayunos, esa clase de cosas, aunque creo que mi especialidad son las carnes. Y una vez yo le prepare unas galletas a mi hermanita y según ella, habían quedado muy buenas.-

-¿Porque es la primera vez que escucho esto de ti?- Tristana lo miro sonriendo de forma juguetona y el explorador se rio de forma incomoda.

-Pues... no era algo que hubiera considerado mencionarte...-

 **Más tarde...**

Ambos habían terminado de comer y Liliana volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Bueno, si ustedes dos van a quedarse aquí tendre que decirles las reglas antes de que se vayan a dormir.- Dijo ella.

-Claro.- Teemo asintió.

-Ustedes ya son adultos, y yo espero que se comporten como tal. Si, yo también fui joven y me enamoré alguna que otra vez, algunas veces demasiado, por lo que si ustedes dos "van a hacerlo". Tendré que pedirles que no hagan mucho ruido ya que podrían despertar a alguien.-

-Mamá!- Tristana la miro boquiabierta, mientras que Teemo solo la miró con los ojos mas abiertos que de costumbre.

-Oye, solo me estoy asegurando de que sepan las reglas. Iré al porche, tu padre debio haberse quedado trabajando hasta tarde de nuevo, y por cierto, los novios dormirán en la habitación para invitados.-

-Mamá, no somos novios.- Tristana le gritó con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas mientras Teemo observaba la escena en silencio.

-¿No? Que raro, juro que en la radio habían dicho que fuiste a una fiesta con un pequeño yordle.-

-Mamá, ese era otro amigo, yo solo... iré a mi vieja habitación, Teemo puede dormir en la cama de invitados...- Sin embargo, la artillera fue interrumpida por su madre.

-Pues... veras hija, convertimos tu habitación en la de invitados, la abuela esta usando la otra.- Dicho esto, Tristana suspiro derrotada.

-Esta bien... Teemo, tu duermes conmigo.-

-Pero si quieres... puedo ir a dormir en el granero que esta afuera.- Dijo Teemo con su habitual alegría.

-No puedes, Shelia duerme allí.- Tristana le respondió rápidamente a su amigo.

-¿Shelia? ¿Quién es Shelia?- Preguntó Teemo.

-Nuestro rinoceronte... lo siento Teemo, no tenemos habitación para ti.- Dijo Liliana con pesar. -Pero como les dije, solamente no hagan mucho ruido en la noche y todos estaremos bien.-

-Mamá, te juro que le voy a disparar a algo si sigues con eso.- Tristana le advirtió pero su madre solamente se rio mientras salía para ir a buscar al padre de la artillera. -Vamos Teemo.- Tristana se quejó y se dirigió por la sala de estar hacia su habitación, seguida de cerca por el explorador el cual llevaba su bolsa de lona. Pasó un rato y se detuvieron en una puerta, la cual Tristana abrió a regañadientes. -Este es mi cuarto...- Dijo ella con un poco de vergüenza. Teemo entró en la habitación y vio que la cama era lo bastante grande como para dos yordles, también pudo observar que las paredes estaban llenas de carteles y fotos de grandes héroes de la guerra. -Si, soy una nerd, no me juzgues.-

-Rifle Rojo!- Teemo señaló uno de los carteles.

-Correcto.- Dijo Tristana la cual estaba impresionada, aunque no sabía porque, después de todo Teemo sabía todo sobre lo militar.

-Ese es Metralleta Weinstein y ese es... el Diminuto Eastwood!- La sonrisa de Teemo cada vez crecía más y más mientras nombraba a los yordles que fueron héroes de la guerra en el pasado. -Y eso... ¿Acaso es?- Teemo se puso en frente de una pequeña vitrina que había en un mueble.

-La medalla que se les da a los comandantes después de su primera misión, sip, lo es.- Tristana se acercó a su lado mientras él seguía observando la medalla.

-¿Como la conseguiste Trist? Ni yo mismo he podido ver una hasta ahora!- Teemo estaba muy impresionado.

-Fue un regalo de un comandante, me la dio por defenderme de unos idiotas que me hacían bullying cuando era niña, me dijo que siempre tenía que mantener la frente en alto.- La artillera recordó el incidente con alegría.

-Eso es genial...- Los ojos de Teemo seguían pegados en la medalla.

-Ok Teemo, vayámonos a dormir antes de que se te sequen los ojos.- Ella bromeó con él, pero el explorador no se movió desde donde estaba parado. -¿Teemo?- Tristana le habló de nuevo sin resultados. -Teemo... Teemo...- Al no haber respuesta, la artillera decidió usar algo más arriesgado. -Teemo... te quiero dentro mío.- Esto se lo susurró en el oído, lo que saco al explorador de su trance, aunque la sorpresa al escuchar eso hizo que se tropezara y cayera al suelo. -Allá vamos.- Ella sonrió.

-¿Sabes? Para ser alguien que dice no ser "fácil", sí que insinúas que quieres... hacerlo.- Teemo se levantó sobándose la cabeza. -A veces pienso que te estas burlando de mi.-

-Podría ser...- Tristana le sonrió de forma tímida. -Pero ¿Podrías salir un rato? Tengo que cambiarme y ponerme algo más cómodo.-

-Claro.- Dijo Teemo riendo. Encontraba que la palabra "loca" ya no le combinaba del todo a Tristana, después de todo ella era la única en la que él podía confiar con su vida, pero el explorador no podía entender que era lo que ella quería de él, si es que quería algo. Él se sentó afuera de la habitación, jugando con sus pensamientos, sabía que Tristana no se tardaría más de cinco minutos ¿no? A lo mejor tenía que mejorar su compresión de las mujeres, aunque no era tan difícil identificar como eran las chicas y yordles de la Liga y las cercanías. Tal vez eso era lo que hacía a Tristana tan cautivante para él, porque a pesar de todas sus habilidades para observar a los demás y descubrir que los motivaba, ella era la única a la que no había podido comprender. El pequeño yordle no sabía que era un nuevo sentimiento desarrollándose en él, un hermoso sentimiento, aunque él no le dio mucha importancia en estos momentos.

-¿Teemo?- Tristana abrió la puerta y los oídos del explorador se alzaron al instante al escuchar el ruido. -Oh... estas tan tranquilo.- Ella suspiro aliviada.

-¿Estabas preocupada de que no estuviera aquí?- Él le sonrió, pero vio que estaba vestida con una camiseta que dejaba al descubierto gran parte de su pecho para la imaginación de Teemo, además de un pantalón de tela. -Por cierto ¿Qué estas vistiendo?-

-¿Que?- Tristana se miró a si misma con una mirada divertida. -Es lo que siempre uso para dormir.-

-Si... se ve muy... cómodo.- Teemo trató de mantener la calma, aunque todavía lo inquietaba un poco el hecho de ver mucho de alguien que él respetaba mucho.

-Ese es el punto, no suelo compartir mi cama con otros, pero tú eres lo bastante cercano a mi como para intentarlo, pero por si las dudas, te aviso que tengo una pistola escondida debajo de la cama por si intentas algo.- Después de darle la advertencia, ella se acostó en su lado de la cama.

-Es bueno saberlo...- Dijo Teemo acostándose su lado de la cama, él nunca se cambiaba de ropa para dormir, él ya estaba cómodo así y siempre tenía que estar preparado por si tenía que salir durante alguna emergencia nocturna. Sin embargo, pasaron unos segundos y Teemo se dio cuenta de que Tristana se había quedado dormida al instante en el que se acostaron. Teemo se rio por lo bien que su amiga había ocultado su cansancio y se acomodó. -Buenas noches Trist… te quiero.- Fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar los ojos.

 **Uff… y aquí estamos de nuevo chicos, es un gusto tenerlos aquí. Ha pasado un tiempo ya, he estado con la escuela y todo eso, pero ya estoy mucho mejor.**

 **-Ya que me ayudaron con lo de un campeón de TOP Facil, se los agradezco de todo kokoro. Ahora… Podrían ayudarme a encontrar un mid fácil? POR FISSSS :3**

 **Ahora vamos con las reviews (llegaron muchas! :D)**

 **AngelX879**

" _Campeón de top fácil?... Nasus, según se es uno de los campeones más fáciles y de ahí el Dr Mundo ya que si te tanqueas aguantas toda la porquería que te lancen (y además de que con una Trinidad pega como asesino) pero ahí es tu decisión así que suerte_ _ **"**_

 **R:** Muchas gracias Angel, he usado tanto a Nasus como a Mundo y la verdad es que tienes razón, son muy resistentes los malditos. Mil gracias :D

 **Danywesker95**

" _Tengo entendido que Poppy y Garen son buenos para iniciar en top.  
Cuando el tren se detiene me imagine a los pequeños caer de cara al piso XD"_

 **R:** Gracias por tu consejo Dany, de hecho, he descubierto que me encanta jugar con Poppy de TOP (ya casi la maineo realmente). Y si, imaginaste bien porque casi todos se fueron de cara al piso XD.

 **mr rito**

" _eres un grande loco espero que actualises pronto estoi re enganchado en tus historias te deseo lo mejor amigo cuidate con amor carlos"_

 **R:** Muchas gracias Carlos, te lo agradezco mucho. Son siempre esta clase de reviews las que me animan a seguir escribiendo. De verdad, muchas pero muchas gracias! :D

 **Indigo**

" _Por santa Fe la escena de solo imaginarla me saco unas risas, me quedaron viendo raro en el vial XD"_

 **R:** Deberías reírte de forma más disimulada Indigo, o si no todos pensaras que estás loco :3

 **Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, este autor se va a comer algo y a terminar de mainear a Poppy :3**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**


	13. Supera el pasado

**Capítulo 13: "Supera el pasado"**

 _-Teemo...- Una voz muy lejana lo llamo y él empezó a correr, no tenía idea de donde había venido esa voz de -Teemo...- La voz volvió a sonar, se escuchaba bastante rápida y fluida, como si estuviera comunicándose por debajo del agua. El yordle sentía que le pesaban mucho las piernas, como si estuviera corriendo por el medio de la arena. -Teemo...- La voz habló una vez más y él corrió más rápido, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba ya que lo único que sentía es que iba más lento que antes.  
-Teemo!- El tono de la voz cambio a una voz nerviosa, ¡el explorador tenía que ir más rápido! -¡Teemo!- El paisaje cambió de un lugar iluminado por la luz del sol... a un lugar repleto de oscuridad, en un instante a otro todo se convirtió en un sitio cubierto por las llamas y los gritos de la guerra. En esos momentos, un soldado humano paso corriendo por delante de Teemo, con su hacha alzada mientras una sonrisa malvada se posaba en su rostro. -¡Teemo! ¡¿Dónde estás?!- El yordle todavía no encontraba desde donde venía esa voz, pero siguió mirando de forma detenida hasta que sus ojos se posaron en una yordle. Ella le parecía muy familiar, por lo que comenzó a correr hasta ella lo más rápido que pudo para evitar la tragedia, pero vio como una espada de un humano la atravesó, lo que hizo que callera al suelo gritando de dolor._

 _-MAMÁ!- Teemo gritó mientras todo se tornaba borroso._

 _-TEEMO! ¡JOHNNY! ¡TOMEN A SU HERMANA Y SALGAN DE AQUÍ! RAPIDO!- Ahora podía escuchar la voz de su padre._

 _-HERMANO! TENEMOS QUE LLEVARNOS A IRENE, ESTE LUGAR YA NO ES SEGURO!- Y ahora la de Johnny..._

 _Y por último..._

 _-Teemo ¿Qué le paso a mamá?- La de Irene..._

 _ **fin del sueño...**_

-¡Ah!- Teemo despertó en la cama jadeando y cubierto de sudor, sus ojos estaban rojos y se sentía agotado. Luego de tomar un par de grandes bocanadas de aire sintió que estaba un poco más calmado y decidió mirar a su lado para ver si todavía estaba soñando. Entre las sabanas de la cama pudo ver el pelo blanco de Tristana, parecía que se iluminaba al igual que la luz de la luna que se asomaba por la ventana de la habitación. El yordle sonrió sabiendo que ella estaba cerca y luego de calmarse se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al porche, caminando de la forma más silenciosa posible para no hacer ruido y despertar a alguien. Teemo no sabía exactamente que eran las estrellas, pero sentía que estas aliviaban su mente y su corazón, sobre todo cuando recordaba su trágica infancia a través de esta clase de pesadillas. La trágica muerte de su madre era un hecho que siempre lo había estado atormentando de forma constante, pero también recordó cuando murió su hermano... y su padre, todos se habían ido tan rápido y de formas tan distintas, y ahora él y su hermana Irene eran los únicos de la familia que seguían vivos y para el explorador no era una carga que él realmente quisiera seguir aguantando. Cuando llegó al porche se sentó en los pequeños escalones de madera, en esta noche estaba haciendo mucho más frio de lo previsto, pero nada a lo que no se hubiera enfrentado, por lo que se sentó... solo... mirando las estrellas.

Al menos... hasta ese momento...

-¿Teemo?- Tristana se había levantado al haberse percatado de que Teemo no estaba y llegó al porche. Cuando Teemo se percató de la presencia de alguien, sacó rápidamente un pequeño cuchillo y se dio la vuelta poniéndose en posición de combate. -¿Esperabas a alguien más?- Dijo ella y eso hizo que Teemo guardara su arma, sintiéndose avergonzado por su forma de actuar.

-Deberías volver a tu cama, te ves cansada.- Dijo él.

-No pienso dejarte solo aquí Teemo, esta helado.- La sonrisa genuina de la artillera trajo a Teemo de vuelta consigo mismo mientras ella se sentaba junto a él, algo que pudo notar es que estaba envuelta con una sábana de la cama para cubrirse del frio. -¿Que estás haciendo aquí?-

-Y-yo... no pude dormir...-

-¿Tuviste un mal sueño?- Dijo ella con un tono de broma, pero al no haber respuesta de Teemo y su mirada más seria que de costumbre le dieron la razón a Tristana sobre lo que ocurría. -¿Acaso tuviste una pesadilla?-

-Pues… ¿Recuerdas cuando Nocturne llegó a la Liga y les ocasiono pesadillas a todos?-

-Sí, pero tú no fuiste afectado ¿cierto?- Ella recordó el suceso. -Tu incluso ayudaste a los invocadores a resolver el problema.-

-No me afectó, simplemente me acostumbré, me acostumbré a tener pesadillas cada noche.- Teemo levantó su mirada y volvió a mirar las estrellas, pero por alguna razón las memorias y los recuerdos regresaron a él.

Las largas charlas con su madre...

Las lecciones de vida con su padre...

Los líos en los que se metía con su hermano...

Teemo lo extrañaba, extrañaba todo sobre su familia, lo suficiente como para dejar que su fría personalidad se quebrara y comenzaran a caer lagrimas por sus ojos.

-Maldición...- Él comenzó a llorar frente a ella. -Maldita sea! Vete, no puedo dejar que nadie vea esto...- Sin embargó Tristana no se movió.

-Oye, oye.- Ella puso una mano sobre su hombro y con la otra hizo que él la mirara. Tristana envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, pero se sorprendió con lo rápido que Teemo la abrazo y rompió en llanto en su hombro. -Está bien sentirse así Teemo.-

-No quiero sentirme así Trist.- Dijo el explorador, el cual todavía estaba llorando en el hombro de la artillera. -No quiero recordar sus caras, todo murieron por mi culpa, porque no llegué en el momento indicado o porque no fui lo bastante rápido.-

-¿Tu familia?- Preguntó ella y sintió que él asintió. -¿Que le paso a tu familia?-

Teemo bufó un poco y se separó de ella mientras recordaba cómo habían fallecido todos en un viejo reporte que recibió. -Mi madre falleció... hace tiempo, cuando Noxus y Zaun se aliaron para atacarnos, yo era muy joven para entender de que iba todo. Mi padre... no pudo soportar la muerte de mi madre y la depresión acabó con él, por lo que tuve que enterrarlo yo mismo junto con Johnny e Irene. Y Johnny... murió en Jonia, explorando para Bandle durante la invasión Noxiana, y mi hermanita Irene...- Teemo sintió como otra lagrima caía por su rostro. -Ella y yo somos los únicos que quedan.-

-¿Ella también es militar?-

-No... ella es una, simple ama de casa...- Teemo se rio un poco al pensar sobre su hermana. -Desde que murió mamá, ella dijo que quería mantenerse lo más alejada que fuera posible de esto...-

-Cuéntame sobre ella.- La sonrisa de Tristana era algo a lo que Teemo no podía decirle que no.

-Ella es... brillante...- Teemo recordó todo lo que pudo sobre su hermana, ya que no se habían visto hace ya un tiempo. -Es muy juguetona e infantil con algunas cosas, también es muy optimista ya que siempre dice que todo puede ser un poco mejor, tiene la risa más dulce del mundo y nunca vi a alguien tan feliz como ella en el día de su boda con Paul. Ella...- Teemo le sonrió. -Ella me enseñó a bailar y... le gustaba vestirse de verde, porque hacía juego con sus ojos, al igual que con mi mamá.-

-Me gustaría mucho conocerla.-

-Lo sé Trist, te prometo que uno de estos días te llevare para que la conozcas.- Teemo volvió a reír con sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas. -Pero ahora recuerdo que el resto de mi familia se ha ido...- Sus hombros volvieron a caer mientras observaba los cultivos. -¿Porque tuvieron que morir? Gente que tenía mucho porque vivir, mucho amor que dar y mucho que dar para el mundo. ¿Por qué se mueren ese tipo de personas? ¿Y porque yo vivo? ¡Solo soy un asesino! Un asesino no tiene derecho a vivir por sobre gente amable. Todo lo que hago es matar matar y matar!- Teemo suspiró un poco y agacho la cabeza. -Aquí no hay nada para mí...-

-Teemo, tu eres un soldado, no un asesino, hay una gran diferencia.- La respuesta de Tristana hizo que el explorador levantara su mirada para verla. -Los mejores rasgos de tu familia están en ti y tu hermana, es fácil estar de luto, pero tienes que pensar en el futuro, en tu futuro y en el de Irene, no puedes definir quién eres de esta forma. Siempre tendrás estos recuerdos los quieras o no, así que recuerda lo mejor de ellos y vive por ellos. Sé que para mí es fácil el solo... decirlo, pero... yo estoy aquí para ti Teemo.- Ella se acercó un poco más a él. -Siempre estaré aquí.- Ambos se miraron a los ojos por un momento y Tristana apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Teemo, mientras él le correspondía.

 **(Para mejorar el ambiente podrían poner "Yo no me doy por vencido" de Luis Fonsi)**

Ahora mismo Teemo sentía que todas las pesadillas habían ocurrido hace ya muchos años, en este momento y en este lugar, parecía una noche nueva. Vio todo lo que quería en los ojos de Tristana y sentía que nada podía tocarlo. Sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias que habría, Teemo levantó la barbilla de Tristana con cuidado y la besó, en un beso que fue suave, rápido y directo a los labios. Ambos se quedaron sin habla mientras se miraban el uno al otro, pero luego de una pausa, sus labios se volvieron a juntar, y esta vez Teemo la besó con toda la pena, la rabia, el dolor, la culpa, la frustración y el amor que sentía en su interior. La culpa que había llevado por sobre sus hombros por tanto tiempo pareció evaporarse en tan solo unos segundos cuando sintió el beso de Tristana, lo que hizo que dejará volar sus pensamientos de tristeza. El beso fue largo, el sentimiento fue algo extraño, pero Teemo amó cada momento de eso, hasta que Tristana se separó y lo miro.

-¿Sabes? Acabo de darme cuenta de lo lejos que estamos de la Liga.- Dijo el explorador.

-Tan lejos que nadie se enterará de lo que hacemos.- Tristana asintió y se acomodó entre los brazos de Teemo. -¿Todavía tienes ese cohete en tu bolsillo?- Dijo ella bromeando.

-Algún día descubriré si estás hablando en serio o no, pero no será en esta noche, porque estoy muy cansado realmente, mejor volvamos a dormir.- Dijo Teemo con la sonrisa más cálida que Tristana podría haber visto en él. Volvieron a la cama, pero esta vez estaban durmiendo en los brazos del otro, cautivados en la dicha típica de los amantes inseparables.

 **A la mañana siguiente...**

Los rayos del sol estaban bailando sobre la cara de Tristana, pero esta se resistió a abrir los ojos y enterró su cabeza en el pelaje de Teemo. La artillera abrió los ojos un poco para ver cómo estaba su amigo solo para descubrir que seguía durmiendo cómodamente. La artillera hizo un esfuerzo para mirar por la ventana y vio que el sol estaba más allá del amanecer, por lo que podría decirse que pronto sería mediodía. Era extraño ver dormir al explorador, se veía muy adorable e inocente y ella estaba cómoda, ya que su pelaje era muy suave, aunque nunca lo había visto dormir hasta ahora, ni siquiera una siesta después del almuerzo. Con una sonrisa divertida al ver lo tranquilo que se veía Teemo, Tristana volvió a acurrucarse en su pecho para cerrar los ojos y seguir durmiendo.

 **Awww… maldición, espero que no les vaya a dar diabetes con eso D:**

 **Pero también nos vamos acercando poco a poco a esas escenas mas subiditas de tono 7u7**

 **Sip, el amor siempre ha sido algo muy complicado, puede ser tan bello y agradable pero tan peligroso y despiadado algunas veces, yo ya lo he sentido de ambas formas, pero afortunadamente ahora lo estoy sintiendo de la primera forma :D**

 **Y AUN SIGO SIN ENCONTRAR MI CAMPEÓN ADECUADO PARA MID :'V**

 **Bueno, hora de leer las reviews:**

 **Danywesker95**

" _Bueno dicen que Yasuo es más fácil que la tabla del 1 pero creo que Ahri es buena opción.  
¿Quién tiene un rinoceronte de mascota en una granja? A lo mucho no seria una vaca XD O acaso también se ordeñan los rinocerontes? XD"_

 **R:** Use dos veces a Yasuo, en una gane porque el mid rival se fue afk y en la otra me fue como las…. Mejor no lo digo :3  
Pues, la familia de Tristana tiene un rinoceronte, pero no creo que se ordeñen :v

 **Indigo**

" _Hay teemo pobechito es divertido imaginarse lo incómodo que es tener que conocer a los padres de la familia de la persona que te gusta XD_

 _Mainear a poppy es divertido sobretodo cuando les tiras la R cuando hacen TP :D"_

 **R:** Siempre es incómodo tener que conocer a tus posiblemente futuros suegros, pero creo que en el caso de Teemo se llevara bien con los padres de Tristana.

Sip, usar a Poppy es muy divertido, sobretodo cuando la W impide que el Lee de turno te tire el gank :D

 **Ok, eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos a la próxima n.n**

 **(Recuerden, escenas subiditas de tono en el futuro 7u7)**


	14. Saliendo

**Capitulo 14: "Saliendo"**

Teemo abrió sus ojos muy lentamente, sin mostrar ningún interés en levantarse. En lugar de eso, abrazó a Tristana para que pudiera estar un poco más cerca de él, después de todo dormir hasta tarde era un lujo que él rara vez tenía, y mucho menos con la chica de sus sueños junto a él. Estuvo a punto de recostarse de nuevo para poder dormir cuando vio que ella lo estaba mirando.

-Hola.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola...- Fue todo lo que se le pudo ocurrir a Teemo para responderle.

-¿Como dormiste?-

-Siendo franco contigo, me quedé dormido, esta vez me levanté más tarde que de costumbre.-

-Muy bien.- Ella se rio negando con la cabeza. -Y... ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?- La artillera apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Teemo.

Por su parte el explorador pensó por un momento lo que le había dicho su amiga, un día donde no tenía nada que hacer y ninguna obligación, por lo que salir a hacer algo no le parecía tan mala idea.

-Pues... mientras este contigo, estoy bien.- Dijo Teemo de forma alegre.

-Bueno, vamos a sacar tu trasero peludo de la cama para que veamos que podemos hacer.- Ambos se rieron y Tristana se separó de los brazos de Teemo para poder ir hacia su guardarropa. Mientras ella buscaba que ropa ponerse para alejarse un poco de lo militar, el explorador aprovechaba de estirarse un poco para despertarse más. Había abierto de nuevo los ojos cuando vio que Tristana ya estaba frente a él vestida con una camiseta blanca de tirantes y unos pantalones de jeans con unas botas para complementar. -Por cierto Teemo... ¿Qué es lo que haces para divertirte?-

-Y-yo? Para divertirme?- Teemo se puso la mano en la barbilla mientras pensaba en que contestar. -Pues... leer, dibujar... entrenar...- Tristana escuchó su lista de actividades mientras le sonreía de manera divertida.

-Asi que, básicamente nada ¿no?- Ambos rieron y el explorador levantó los hombros sonriendo con aceptación. -Bueno, esta pregunta es mejor ¿Hay algo que nunca hayas hecho?-

-En Bandle...? Nada.-

-¿Que?- La voz de Tristana se quebró un poco y sus mejillas se sonrojaron bastante por cómo se escuchó su voz. -Nunca has compartido con la gente por la que peleas cada día de tu vida?-

-Realmente, nunca tuve tiempo para aquello, y lo digo en serio.- Teemo se rio pero Tristana seguía un poco boquiabierta y sorprendida.

-Bueno, ya lo que vamos a hacer hoy.- Ella le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se paraba en la puerta del dormitorio. -¿No te vas a vestir?-

-Eh... yo ya estoy vestido.- Respondió Teemo con normalidad.

-Si, pero con tu ropa militar, acaso no tienes... Oh Dios, ¿no tienes ropa de civil verdad?-

-...- Teemo parecía sentirse un poco avergonzado.

-Bueno, ya tenemos lista nuestra primera parada.- Ella se le acercó y le tomo las manos. -Hay mucho más en ti que un soldado Teemo, solo tenemos que encontrarlo.- Dicho esto, se apoyó y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

Las mejillas de Teemo se sonrojaron un poco y movió las orejas a causa de la sorpresa, pero luego le sonrió a la artillera. -Tengo mucha suerte de tenerte como amiga.-

-Si que la tienes, ósea, quiero decir, alguien tiene que mantenerte en tu sano juicio.- Tristana estaba a punto de irse a la sala de estar pero…

-Y podría ser la artillera más caliente en toda Bandle.- Dijo Teemo sin pensarlo cuando ella iba saliendo. Sin embargo, Tristana lo escuchó y se volteó mirándolo sorprendida. -Lo siento ¿Fui muy grosero?-

-No, no del todo, creo que estas aprendiendo a ser yordle de nuevo.- Ella le sonrió y ambos salieron de la habitación para dirigirse a la sala de estar.

Antes de salir, Teemo se quitó su sombrero y lo dejo en el mueble de medianoche junto con su cerbatana y sus dardos. -Creo que no necesitare esto...-

Cuando la artillera y el explorador llegaron a la sala de estar, encontraron a un yordle cansado reposando en el sofá mientras escuchaba la radio. Su pelaje era de color azul con muchas canas, lo cual era un signo de su ya avanzada edad. Él miro a Tristana y le dirigió una sonrisa cansada antes de que esta pudiera reconocerlo.

-Tobias!- La yordle peliblanca pareció haberse quedado sin palabras por un momento, pero luego corrió hacia el viejo yordle y lo rodeó con sus brazos para abrazarlo. -Te extrañé mucho.-

-Yo también te extrañe mucho cariño.- Dijo el yordle exhausto. -Recuerdo que tu solías decirme papá por cierto.-

-En esos tiempos tenía tres añitos y solía ser una buena hija.- Tristana sonrió.

-Mírate, cuanto has cambiado... Oye ¿Tenias un chico a tu lado cuando te fuiste?- Dijo el yordle con una suave sonrisa. Sin decir más Tristana rompió el abrazo y se volvió hacia Teemo, quien había observado la escena con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Teemo, él es mi padrastro Tobías, y por mucho el único padre que he conocido.- Mientras ella hablaba, Tobías inclinó un poco su sombrero a modo de saludo.

-Por cierto Tristana, no desacredites a tu padre biológico, él engendro a la niña más hermosa en toda Bandle.- El viejo yordle la elogió y la artillera solo se limitó a rotar los ojos. -Tobías, él es Teemo, el Explorador Veloz y mi nov... es decir, mi mejor amigo.-

-Señor, capitán Teemo a su servicio.- Teemo hizo su típico saludo militar frente a él.

-¿Militar eh?- Tobías sabía que Teemo era militar, pero no mucho sobre su reputación. Por su parte Teemo solo asintió ante su declaración. -Bueno, corta el rollo y dame la mano hombre.- Él le ofreció su mano con una sonrisa cansada, mientras que el inseguro explorador estrechó su mano con firmeza. -Yo también nací en una base militar ¿Dónde estaban ubicados tus padres?-

-Esa que estaba al norte de la ciudad, más o menos en New Horizon.-

-Oh...- Tobías bajo un poco la cabeza. -¿Estabas ahí cuando ocurrió el ataque de...?-

-Si señor...- Teemo estaba cabizbajo, pero sintió la mano de Tristana en su hombro, lo que hizo que levantara la mirada más animado. -Pero Tristana me ayuda a olvidar las penas y pensar en el futuro.-

-Ella es una gran distracción ¿no?- Él viejo se echó a reír. -Pero bueno ¿A dónde van a ir ustedes dos?-

-Solo iremos a la ciudad, deberíamos estar de regreso antes de que se oculte el sol.- Respondió Tristana. -Por cierto ¿Tu y mamá solo van a estar trabajando?-

-Si, tenemos que terminar de cosechar antes del invierno. Pasenla bien y no se metan en problemas.- Tobías se despidió de los yordles mientras salían por la puerta.

Cuando ambos yordles estaban unos pasos alejados de la casa, Tristana le dirigio la mirada a Teemo.

-Bien Teemo ¿Listo para nuestra cita?- Dijo ella.

-¿C-cita?- Él la miro un poco nervioso, sin embargo ella se rio y le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

-Tranquilo Teemo, solo bromeo, solo iremos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad y ya.-

-C-claro, pero si quieres tener una cita, por mi está bien.- Él le sonrió.

La respuesta de Teemo hizo que Tristana se sonrojara un poco y ambos siguieron caminando en silencio... todavía faltaba para llegar a la Ciudad de Bandle..

El pelaje de Tristana se sentía bien con el sol, era un dia calido, lo bastante calido como para estar comodo y solo una brisa ocasional hacia que el calor del sol se alejara del cuerpo de uno. Mientras caminaban por el camino de tierra, decidieron entretenerse contándose bromas y chistes horribles.

-Muy bien Trist, escucha este ¿Por qué Dios creo a la suegra?- Dijo Teemo.

-No lo sé Teemo, ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Tristana.

-Porque el diablo no puede estar en todos lados.- Teemo se rio pero Tristana no le encontró mucha gracia.

-Teemo este chiste fue malísimo, a ver, déjame intentarlo a mi…- Tristana se puso la mano en la barbilla mientras pensaba en un chiste que contar. -¿Te sabes el chiste del hombre entre dos vayas?-

-No.- El explorador negó con la cabeza mirando a su amiga. -¿Cuál es?-

-Vaya, Teemo, vaya.- Dijo Tristana.

-Dios Trist, tu chiste fue peor que el mío, te apuesto lo que quieras a que los lectores del fanfic se rieron más con el mío que con el tuyo, pero bueno, ahora es mi turno. ¿Sabes que hace una abeja en un gimnasio?-

-Una abeja en un gimnasio…- Tristana se tomó un momento para pensarlo. -La verdad es que no tengo idea ¿Qué hace?-

-Pues zumba…- Dijo Teemo.

Tristana suspiro. -¿Sabes Teemo? Estas para ir a Viña del Mar con esos chistes tuyos.-

-¿Viña del Mar?- Preguntó el explorador.

-Es… un festival de música y chistes que hacen en Chile creo, y cuando al público no le gusta se ponen a abuchearlo. Menos mal que tú no eres comediante.- Ambos rieron de forma simpática ante ese comentario. -Pero bueno, aquí va otro, pregúntame si soy un pato.-

-¿Eres un pato?- Preguntó Teemo algo desconcertado por el pedido de la artillera.

-No.- Respondió Tristana continuando con su camino, pero Teemo se detuvo para poder entender el chiste.

-¿No que?- Dijo el explorador.

-Solo eso, no soy un pato.-

-Eso no es un chiste, es una frase.-

-No te lo pienses demasiado Teemo, mi papá me lo contaba todo el tiempo.

Ya era mediodía cuando habían llegado a las puertas de la Ciudad de Bandle, por lo que Tristana y Teemo pudieron ver a un pequeño yordle en armadura con una lanza vigilando la entrada.

-Hola.- Tristana le sonrió -Venimos de visita desde el campo.-

-Oh mi Dios… son Teemo y Tristana!- Pensó el guardia apunto de gritar como una fangirl. Incluso con su armadura puesta, ambos podían ver el nerviosismo y sudor corriendo por su rostro.

-A-a-ade-adelante s-seño-señores…- El guardia tartamudeo por sus nervios.

-Calmado soldado, todo está bien.- Dijo Teemo y el yordle dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Es solo que… ustedes dos son leyendas.- Dijo el yordle que sentía que estaba soñando mientras las puertas se abrían a lo que la pareja entró a la ciudad.

-¿Esto te pasa muchas veces cuando vienes?- Preguntó Teemo susurrándole al oído.

-Solo con los hombres.- Ella levantó los hombros con una risita. -Vamos, creo que hay una tienda de ropa al final de la calle.- Y asi ambos empezaron su día en la ciudad…

 **Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos por ahora, el próximo capítulo seguiremos con la cita/salida entre Teemo y Tristana y veremos a IRENE! Que emoción no? :'D**

 **Tristana traviesilla casi se te suelta la boca ante tu padre 7w7**

 **¿Cuál de los dos contó mejores chistes?**

 **Ahora vamos con las reviews**

 **Danywesker95**

" _Porno de yordles... my body is not ready XD"_

 **R:** Bueno, creo que decir porno de yordles seria exagerar un poco, yo diría más que lemon o sexo de yordles en lugar de porno.

 **mr rito**

" _gran capitulo amigo grasias por actualisar te deseo lo mejor y que siguas con esta gran historia mis cordiales saludos y abrasos carlos :3"_

 **R:** Gracias por tu review Carlos, me agrada que te haya gustado mi historia y claro que seguir con ella. Saludos y abrazos para ti :3

 **Bueno, sin nada más que decir, nos vemos a la próxima, chaito**


	15. Reuniendo a la familia

**Capítulo 15: "Reuniendo a la familia"**

Estaba siendo un día bastante agradable en la Ciudad de Bandle. Muchos yordles estaban caminando por las calles ya sea saliendo de sus trabajos o para dirigirse a ellos. Muchos yordles charlaban y pasaban el rato juntos. Por otra parte, los niños corrían por el parque que había en centro de la ciudad sin ninguna preocupación pasando por sus pequeñas mentes y varias parejas estaban teniendo un paseo agradable por la verde alameda. El centro de la ciudad siempre ha sido el lugar más activo de la urbe, ya que los bares estaban llenos de yordles deseosos por conseguir algunas de sus bebidas y cervezas favoritas.

En medio de este ajetreo, Teemo y Tristana caminaban tranquilamente por la calle mientras vitrineaban y observaban todo lo posible en los alrededores ya que había de todo para ver, restaurantes donde servían deliciosos platillos, tiendas de artículos hextech, mueblerías donde había distintos muebles hechos de diversas maderas, pequeñas tiendas donde vendían bagatelas y otras cosas misceláneas, tabaquerías, almacenes, botillerías y todo eso llenaban las calles de la zona céntrica de la ciudad. En ese momento ambos vieron la tienda de ropa local al final de la calle y se dirigieron al lugar.

-No creo que necesite comprarme ropa Tristana.- Dijo Teemo intentando escaparse de la situación.

-Si la necesitas Teemo, no puedes andar con tu ropa de explorador todos los días.- Respondió Tristana de forma firme, dejándole saber a su amigo que no iba a cambiar de opinión en esta ocasión.

-Ach… está bien…- Respondió Teemo cuando ambos habían entrado a la tienda y fueron atendidos por una chica.

-Oh dios mío! SON TEEMO Y TRISTANA!- La chica tuvo que taparse la boca para no gritar y esto hizo que todos los presentes miraran al explorador y la artillera.

-Adiós a la tranquilidad…- Dijo Teemo suspirando.

 **Después de un montón de fotos, selfies, abrazos grupales, fotos grupales, selfies grupales, saludos grabados y todas esas babosadas que hacen los fanáticos cuando encuentran a sus ídolos en una tienda local… finalmente nuestros protagonistas tuvieron tiempo para volver a lo que habían venido, lo cual era comprar ropa para Teemo.**

-No es necesario que repitas todo lo que pasa narrador, los lectores no son tontos.- Dijo Tristana antes de mirar a la chica que atendía la tienda. -Mi amigo aquí quiere comprarse ropa para no andar siempre de uniforme.- Ella le dio un ligero codazo a Teemo para que dijera algo y no se quedara en silencio como un idiota. -No es cierto Teemo?-

-Eh si si claro, necesito ropa porque no tengo otra cosa más que ropa de explorador.- Teemo respondió algo nervioso, pero se dio un facepalm mental, algo avergonzado de actuar como un tarado que no sabe comportarse de forma normal en situaciones tan simples de una vida civil cotidiana.

-Pues mire a su alrededor señor Teemo, pruébese lo que quiera, excepto la ropa de mujer.- Todos dejaron escapar una pequeña risa con el comentario. -Cuando haya decido que es lo que quiere llevarse, vaya a la caja para pagar.

-Ok, gracias.- Teemo miro toda la ropa que había en la tienda, sombreros, piercings, lentes de sol, camisetas, camisas, chalecos, sudaderas, chamarras, chaquetas, abrigos, pantalones de todas clases y calzado de todo tipo. El explorador no sabía por dónde empezar y le dirigió una mirada suplicante a Tristana. -Esto… ¿Me ayudas?-

Tristana sonrió suspirando y lo tomó del brazo antes de ir hacía los probadores. -Vamos a buscarte unos colores nuevos…-

 **Y aquí es cuando los lectores ponen la canción "Check Yo Self" de Ice Cube para mejorar la experiencia de la lectura.**

Luego de un rato Teemo había salido con una camiseta sin mangas blanca, unos jeans y unas zapatillas negras. Apenas salió Tristana lo estaba observando con la mano en la barbilla.

-La Ciudad de Bandle, mi hogar… al menos lo era antes de que lo jodiese todo.- Teemo se tapó la boca para aguantar la risa.

-Mejor vete a seguir el maldito tren Johnson….- Tristana lo devolvió al armario para que se siguiera probando las prendas que ella le pasaba.

Unos momentos más tarde Teemo había vuelto a salir con un chaleco de lana y unos pantalones de cotelé y unas botas de color marrón oscuro.

-Te ves bien.- Dijo Tristana.

-Si, pero la lana me da comezón en mi cuellito.- Teemo empezó a rascarse como loco y se quitó el chaleco sintiéndose aliviado. -Espero no haber desarrollado una alergia a la lana.-

Luego de otra cambiada de ropa, nuestro amigo el explorador había salido vestido con una camisa a cuadros (ustedes pueden variar los colores, en mi caso elegí cuadros blancos, marrones y negros), unos jeans azul oscuro y unos zapatos marrones.

Tristana tenía que admitir que Teemo se veía bastante diferente cuando no llevaba puesto su distintivo uniforme de los exploradores de Mothership.

El explorador termino de darse un par de vueltas para mirarse en el espejo y miró a la artillera. -¿Como me veo Trist?-

-Te ves guapo...- Dijo ella al instante, pero luego sintió como sus mejillas empezaron a calentarse un poco. -Es decir, para mi tú ya eres guapo, solo que con esta ropa te ves más guapo...-

Ambos se miraron con las mejillas rojas como un par de tomates y desviaron la mirada para calmar un poco la enorme tensión que había entre ellos.

En ese momento Teemo sintió un ligero ruido en su estómago. -¿Sabes? Ahora que parezco un civil, ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer algo? No he comido nada desde que llegamos a tu casa.-

-Claro, yo también muero de hambre.- Tristana le sonrió honestamente. -Pero primero paga tu ropa.-

-Si.- Teemo sacó unos billetes y se dirigió a la caja. Momentos más tarde ambos habían salido de la tienda, aunque algo que causaba curiosidad, era el hecho de que Teemo había salido vestido con la ropa que había comprado, mientras que su uniforme lo había guardado en una bolsa que llevaba con su mano, sin decir más, los yordles siguieron por su camino mientras pensaban que podrían comer.

Pero en ese momento, el explorador recordó algo muy importante. Mientras pasaban por un vecindario lleno de casas que parecían ser todas iguales, a Teemo se le iluminaron los ojos y se detuvo.

-Tristana espera.- Dijo él a lo que ella se volteó.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Mi hermana vive aquí, ¿que tal si vamos a saludarla?- Dijo Teemo señalando la casa que tenia el numero 32.

Tristana le sonrió. -Claro Teemo, yo también quiero conocer a tu hermana y si lo recuerdo bien tú me prometiste que me la presentarías no?-

-Bueno, creo que ha llegado la hora de que la conozcas.- Ambos pasaron por el pequeño porche que daba al jardín de la casa y se dirigieron a la puerta, Teemo se acercó y dio unos pequeños golpes.

Un yordle de color azul grisáceo les abrió la puerta, tenía cabello largo, ojos marrones y una barba que parecía haber sido dejada sin afeitar por unos días, en su mano tenía una botella de soda. Cuando vio a Teemo sus ojos se pusieron como platos.

-¿Teemo?- Dijo el yordle levantando la ceja.

-Hola Paul.- El explorador le sonrió. -¿Esta Irene?-

Paul fue a darle un abrazo a su cuñado y aprovecho de darle un rápido saludo a Tristana antes de gritar hacia el interior de la casa. -Irene, tu hermano vino a visitarnos!-

-¿¡Que!?- Respondió una voz femenina llena de vida y alegría.

-Que Teemo vino a vernos!- Dijo Paul de nuevo.

En ese momento, una yordle similar a Teemo apareció en la puerta, tenía el mismo color de pelaje y rasgos faciales al explorador, un cabello largo y sedoso y llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido verde, y hacía juego con sus ojos del mismo color, en su rostro se podía ver alegría, felicidad y amabilidad.

Apenas vio a Teemo, la chica se tapó la boca dejando escapar un chillido de alegría. -¡Teemo!-

-Hola hermanita.- El explorador le sonrió y abrió los brazos para recibirla, los hermanos compartieron un fuerte abrazo, repleto de amor y alegría. Tristana lo único que podía hacer era sonreír enternecida, ya que pudo ver lo mucho que Teemo quería a su hermana menor.

Cuando se separaron Irene pudo ver a Tristana. -¿Ella es la chica de la que me hablabas tanto en tus cartas?-

-Eh… s-si…- Dijo Teemo algo sonrojado.

-Encantada de conocerte Tristana, Teemo me ha contado mucho sobre ti.- Ella le sonrió saludándola con la mano, un saludo al que la artillera respondió con gusto.

-Opino lo mismo Irene, es un gusto conocerte.- Tristana le sonrió.

En ese momento Paul las interrumpió. -Me puedes dar tu autógrafo Tristana? Por fisssss.-

-Paul, compórtate.- Irene le dio un ligero golpe con el codo.

-Eh, sorry linda.- Respondió Paul rascándose el cuello algo avergonzado.

-Por cierto Tristana, mi hermano no mentía cuando hablaba de lo bonita que eras.- Ese comentario hizo que Teemo abriera los ojos por completo y se sonrojara por completo como todo un tomate. Tristana también lo miro y estaba tan sonrojada como él. Irene al ver esto se dio cuenta de su ligero error. -Ups, creo que hablé de mas.-

-Lo hiciste amor…- Añadió Paul.

-Bueno ¿Y que hacen afuera? Adelante pasen, están en su casa.- Dijo Irene

-Gracias Irene.- Respondió Teemo a lo que él y Tristana entraron en la casa.

-Que linda casa…- Tristana observo el interior de la casa, había una mesa de 6 lugares, unos sillones, una pequeña televisión, más allá estaban el baño y la cocina, también habían unas escaleras que daban acceso al segundo piso donde estaba la habitación. Pero los ojos de la artillera se centraron en un estante donde había varias fotos. Había fotos donde salía una familia de yordles en un campo militar, un adulto con una cara seria, una madre sonriente y tres niños con ellos de los cuales uno ya había alcanzado la adolescencia mientras que los otros seguían siendo niño y niña respectivamente. Tristana los reconoció al instante, eran Teemo e Irene cuando eran niños, y ella pensaba que Teemo se veía muy lindo cuando era niño, también vio que el adolescente que estaba con ellos era su fallecido hermano mayor Johnny. Entre otras fotos de la familia, había una donde estaban Irene y Paul después de su boda, la chica estaba radiante con su vestido de novia mientras que el marido estaba con un look más elegante que el de estos días, detrás de ellos se podía observar a Teemo vestido con un traje de etiqueta para la ocasión, todos salían en la foto sonriendo de felicidad, lo que hizo que a la artillera se le formara lentamente una sonrisa.

-Y… ¿Cómo han estado todo este tiempo?- Preguntó Teemo rompiendo el pequeño silencio que se había formado con el tiempo.

-Pues muy bien hermanito, todo por aquí ha estado tranquilo y muy agradable, la Liga les dio vacaciones?- Preguntó Irene.

Teemo suspiró. -Afortunadamente si, las últimas semanas habían sido un poco demasiado agotadoras.-

-Si…- Después de eso Tristana suspiró y pudo olfatear un olor a comida. -Mmm… ¿Qué huele tan rico?-

-Oh, es que yo estaba cocinando.- Dijo Irene. -¿Tienen hambre?-

-Un poco…- Dijo Teemo.

-Si, solo un poco, tenemos tan poca hambre que nos podríamos comer un camello.- Añadió Tristana y todos rieron un poco mientras se sentaban en la mesa.

Irene rio negando con la cabeza. -Siéntense y les serviré enseguida.- Dicho esto la chica se dirigió a la cocina.

Tristana miro a Paul. -Por cierto Paul… ¿Cómo conociste a Irene?-

-Oh, fue algo muy espontaneo, nos conocimos en la fila de las compras del supermercado. ¿Cierto pichoncito?- Dijo Paul lo suficientemente alto como para que Irene pudiera escucharlo desde la cocina.

-Si! A ti se te había olvidado una bolsa de las compras en la caja y fui a dártela!-

-Oye! ¿Qué habría hecho yo sin mi ramen?- Paul rió.

-Por cierto Irene…- Dijo Teemo. -¿Qué preparaste para comer?-

-Pos hablando de ramen…- Irene trajo cuatro vasos de ramen preparados a la mesa. También dejo cuatro tenedores para cada uno. -Aquí tienen, ahora a comer.-

-Vaya, sopa maruchan de ramen.- Dijo Teemo tomando un tenedor.

-Hace mucho que no como ramen.- Dijo Tristana empezando a comer, sin embargo el sabor la invadió, los fideos, la carne y los ingredientes calentitos, simplemente era un platillo sabroso.

-Yo tampoco, de hecho ya estaba acostumbrado a las raciones militares en polvo con frijolitos.- Dijo Teemo y todos se quedaron mirándolo con una expresión confusa, a lo que él respondió rápidamente. -Es broma.- El explorador comenzó a comer.

 **Después de que todos comieron, y algunos estaban terminándose el caldito…**

-Oye Tristana, ¿no has pensado en tener pareja?- Dijo Irene.

-Ahhh yo… pues…- La artillera se puso nerviosa y se sonrojó. Cuando Teemo escuchó la pregunta no pudo evitar pensar en los besos que él se dio con Tristana la noche pasada. -Talvez, pero creo que aún no.- La chica vio que le quedaba un poco de ramen, y decidió comerlo para quitarse los nervios de encima.

-Y hay alguien a quien quieras mucho?- La segunda pregunta de Irene causó que la artillera se atragantara y empezara a ponerse azul. Al ver esto Teemo se levantó y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para ayudarla.

-Uy lo siento, creo que debería dejar de intentar ayudar a mi hermanito.- Dicho esto, Irene se puso a reír.

Tristana ya se había recuperado y miro al explorador. -Estoy bien Teemo ¿Me pasas una servilleta please?-

-Claro Trist.- Teemo le dio una servilleta del servilletero que estaba en la mesa.

-Gracias.-

-Oye hermanito, últimamente me sentí algo extraña y…- Ella miró a Paul y le sonrió, despúes le devolvió la mirada a Teemo. -¡Estoy embarazada!-

Teemo la miro mientras se le formaba una gran sonrisa en su cara. -¿En serio?-

-Si! ¡Y me encantaría que tú y Tristana fueran los padrinos de nuestro bebé! ¿Cierto Paul?- Dijo Irene.

-Por supuesto!- Respondió Paul abrazándola.

-Aww que linda…- Dijo Tristana tomándose las mejillas. -¿Qué dices Teemo?-

-Claro…- Teemo bajo la mirada aún sonriendo y cuando levanto la mirada se pudo ver que le estaban brotando lágrimas de sus ojos. -Es… es increíble Irene!-

-Pero… porque yo? Debes tener muchas amigas que podrían ser la madrina.- Dijo Tristana sorprendida.

-Porque para mí tú ya eres de la familia Tristana.- Irene le dedico una sonrisa agradable y luego le guiñó un ojo a Teemo. La artillera sonrió con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

Teemo se levantó y fue a abrazar a Irene. -Siempre quise tener un sobrinito!-

Irene le correspondió el abrazo a su hermano. -Estoy feliz de volver a verte.- Cuando lo miró se le estaban saliendo unas lagrimitas por los ojos.

-Yo también.- Dijo Teemo. Tristana estaba totalmente conmovida por la escena.

-Abrazo!- Tristana y Paul se unieron al abrazo junto con Irene y Teemo. Después del abrazo se separaron un poco y Paul aprovechó para charlar un poco con la artillera.

-Oye Tristana.- Dijo Paul.

-Dime.- Respondió la peliblanca.

Él se acercó para susurrarle. -¿Es cierto eso de que Teemo y tu son pareja?-

Tristana se sonrojó como un tomate. -Ahhhh no no no, solo somos amigos…- En ese momento ella también recordó todos los besos que se dio con Teemo anoche. -Unos muy buenos amigos…-

-Oh vaya, ¿sabes? Yo creo que ustedes harían bonita pareja.-

-T-tu crees?-

Paul asintió. -Teemo será alguien callado y de opiniones reservadas, pero muy en el fondo es uno de los yordles más agradables que he conocido.-

Tristana miró a Teemo el cual estaba hablando con su hermana y le dedico una larga sonrisa mientras pensaba. _-Tal vez si hagamos muy linda pareja.-_

-¿Tristana? ¿Amiga?- La voz de Paul la trajo de regreso al mundo.

-Oh lo siento Paul, por cierto…- Ella tomó un cuaderno y con un lápiz escribió su autógrafo para entregárselo. -Toma.-

-Gracias.- Paul guardó el cuaderno en un estante.

-De nada.-

-Ahora, dime la verdad…- Paul la señalo sonriéndole. -¿Te gusta?-

Tristana no respondió e intentó hacerse la que no escuchó la pregunta.

-Admitelo.- Paul la miro con cara de :3. -Te gusta mi cuñado…-

-Ahh…- Tristana fue con Irene. -Oye Irene ¿puedo usar tu baño por favor?-

-Claro querida.- La respuesta de Irene hizo que Tristana fuera al baño para escaparse de responder la pregunta de Paul, una vez allí se sintió muy aliviada, aunque aún seguía sonrojada.

Viendo que la chica se había escapado, Paul decidió hacer lo mismo, pero con su cuñado. -Oye Teemooo.- Dijo cuando había llegado junto a él.

-Que pasa amigo?-

-Tienes buen ojo ¿no?-

Eso hizo que Teemo se pusiera algo nervioso. -Acaso te refieres a…?- Antes de que pudiera terminar Paul asintió.

-¿A quién más crees que me refiero? Pos a esa amiga tuya la artillera pos hombre. Tienes buen gusto compadre.- Paul le dio unos pequeños codazos.

El explorador desvió la mirada algo sonrojado. -S-supongo que… si…-

-Ahhh..- Paul asintió. -Te gustan sensuales y peligrosas no? Dime la verdad cuñadito ¿Te gusta ella cierto?-

Teemo se puso más rojo que un tomate maduro. -I-Irene ayúdame.-

-Paul! Te estas comportando como un niño otra vez?- Dijo Irene.

-Pero cielo, solo lo estoy ayudando para que comprenda lo que siente.- Él miro a Teemo. -Admite que te gusta :3-

Irene suspiro. -Paul, todos sabemos que a mi hermano si le gusta Tristana.-

-Uy, no tenías porque ser tan directa Irene, te dije que me ayudaras.-

-Admítelo hermanito :3- Dijo ella.

-Está bien está bien! Me gusta, y que?- Dijo Teemo.

-Y si tanto te gusta? Porque no la invitas a salir?- Dijo Paul.

-¿Salir?-

-Si hermanito.- Dijo Irene. -Podrían pasar una linda noche con comida y luego… ya sabes…- Le guiñó un ojo a su hermano. -Que romántico no crees Paul?-

-Si verdad.- Paul le sonrió de forma burlona a Teemo.

-Tal vez… la invite a salir algún día.- Respondió el explorador.

-A salir que?- Tristana había salido del baño y escuchado lo último.

-Ya sabes, Teemo quiere invitarte a salir en una cita, ¿cierto amor?- Paul miró a Irene.

 _-Tierra trágame… Karthus, donde quiera que estés, lanza el Requiem por favor.-_ Pensó Teemo muy avergonzado.

-Cierto!- Irene miró a Tristana. -Acepta el amor de mi hermanito porfis :3-

Tristana miró a Teemo y le sonrió. -Me encantaría salir contigo Teemo, sería divertido.-

-En serio?- El explorador la miro sorprendido y la yordle peliblanca le asintió aún sonriendo.

Irene saltó de felicidad. -Sii! Teemo y mi nueva nuera se aman!-

-Eh?- Dijo Teemo sorprendido mientras que Tristana solo se limitó a reír.

-Nada nada…- Le dijo ella a su hermano rascándose el cuello.

El explorador miro a su hermana con las mejillas rojas como sandias mientras movía sus orejas a causa de los nervios.

Irene suspiró. -Creo que ya es hora de que se vayan no?-

Teemo miró un reloj en la pared. -Vaya, que rápido paso el tiempo.-

-Si, me la pase muy bien aquí.- Dijo Tristana.

-Vamos Trist?- Dijo Teemo.

-A donde?- Preguntó la artillera.

-No lo sé… a pasear un rato? Te invito un helado si quieres.- Dijo Teemo algo dudoso a lo que Tristana le asintió con una sonrisa.

Irene y Paul acompañaron a Teemo y Tristana hasta la salida, allí Irene abrazo a su hermano.

-Adiós hermanito.-

-Adiós hermanita.- Dijo Teemo correspondiéndole el fuerte abrazo.

-Bye cuñado.- Paul le estrechó su mano.

-Cuídate Paul, nos vemos Irene, gracias por todo.- Dijo Tristana.

-Adiós Tristana.- Irene la abrazó. -Cuida bien de mi Teemo si?-

-Lo haré.- Ella le sonrió y finalmente se fueron.

 **Continuara…**

 **Hola gente**

 **MADRE MIA! + DE 3000 PALABRAS! ANDABA INSPIRADO!**

 **No creen? 7w7**

 **Aunque últimamente andaba algo deprimido ya que no vi review alguna en el ultimo capitulo de "Tommy", siendo que para mi es el mejor capitulo que he escrito de la historia y el hecho de que no hubieran dejado reviews o algún comentario me afectó un poco ya que al parecer no a todos les gusto :/**

 **En fin, me tarde un poco en escribir esto y espero que le guste, allí finalmente pudimos ver a la kawaii Irene :D**

 **Sin mas preámbulos, vayamos con las reviews.**

 **Danywesker95**

" _Pues que decir sus chistes harían que Franco Escamilla se retire del negocio XD"_

 **R:** No sé quién es ese sujeto :/ pero creo que si se retiraría con esos chistes.

 **Indigo**

" _Típico lees un fanfic y de repente teemo salta la cuarta pared XD"_

 **R:** Bueno, Tommy tenía que heredar la tendencia de romper la 4ta pared de alguno de sus padres

 **Exeki3l (review atrasada)**

" _Ay, que lindo es el amorsh. La espera valió la pena y por fin, se dieron aquél beso el cual es un pacto de amor entre ambos seres.  
Que bonito! Y que diabetes! Necesito insulina D: *se va a comprar la* xDD"_

 **R:** Si Exe, el amor es becho, y la espera valio la pena no? No estoy seguro de que si esos besos fueron un pacto de amor pero podría decirse que si.  
Vas a necesitar mucha mas insulina :)

Sorry por el retraso Xd

Por cierto ¿Puedo hacer una referencia a tu historia aquí? Por fisssss :3

 **Indigo (review atrasada)**

" _Mi hermana me encontró leyendo tú fic y pos bueno ahora la estamos leyendo ambos :p  
La escena te quedó muy bien hecha casi me hace querer darle un fuerte abrazo a teemo u.u"_

 **R:** A tu hermana le gustó mi fic? n.n  
Si, esa escena es de las mejores que he escrito :3  
Sorry por el retraso xD

 **Bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora, si te ha gustado podrías dejar un review, darle me gusta, follow**

 **Uy ya parezco youtuber facilón…**

 **Pero ustedes ya entenderán a que me refiero**

 **Hasta la próxima amigos! :D**


	16. Confesiones a traves de acciones

**Capitulo 16: "Confesiones a través de acciones"**

Luego de haberse ido de la casa de Irene y Paul, Teemo y Tristana fueron al parque de la ciudad donde había un pequeño puesto de helados y cosas frías y tal como prometió el explorador, él le compro a Tristana un helado, ella eligió uno de frutilla, mientras que Teemo eligió uno de frutilla.

Mientras comían sus helados Tristana observo que a Teemo le había quedado un poco a la mejilla por lo que lo miró, el explorador notó esto.

-¿Qué?-

-Tienes algo de helado en tu mejilla, déjame ayudarte.- Tristana se acercó a la mejilla de Teemo y se le lamió el helado hasta dejarle limpia la mejilla, posteriormente ella le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, todo esto causó que el explorador se sonrojara y cuando la yordle peliblanca notó esto, también se sonrojó bastante.

Así la pareja estaba disfrutando de sus helados mientras charlaban y pasaban un buen rato juntos, sin embargo, no se habían percatado que un grupo de niños estaban hablando desde no muy lejos.

-Allí esta ella! Vamos pregúntale!- Una chica le susurro a su amigo.

-No... ¡D-De ninguna manera! ¡No puedo hacerlo! Yo... ella...!- Respondió susurrando un pequeño yordle cuyo pelaje era de color naranja brillante. Sus mejillas estaban bastante coloradas, por no mencionar que estaba temblando como una hoja.

-¡Oh, no seas un bebé! Esta es probablemente la única oportunidad que vas a tener. Realmente te la quieres perder?- Un muchacho ligeramente más alto de pelaje marrón le susurro y al mismo tiempo empujó a su tímido amigo un poco más cerca de la famosa artillera. Sin darle oportunidad de responder, el chico marrón empujo a su amigo un poco más cerca. Al estar de pie cerca de los adultos, el nervioso pequeño solo logró decir un tímido.

-¿Disculpen?- Pero por suerte para él, eso fue suficiente para llamar la atención del dúo.

-Hola pequeño.- Tristana miro al niño ofreciéndole una amplia sonrisa.

El hecho de que ella le había respondido y que además se veía más bonita de cerca, hizo que el pobre chico se sonrojara aún más y olvidara por completo su capacidad de hablar. Teemo no podía dejar de sonreír ante la escena y escucho como el grupillo se reía ante la cobardía de su amigo. La chica por otra parte parecía molesta y no paso mucho tiempo para que ella se acercara confiadamente a ayudar a su amigo.

-Ay... por el amor de! Mi amigo te admira mucho y piensa que eres genial porque sales la Liga y quiere tener tu autógrafo, no es cierto?- La chica le dio un codazo al aturdido muchacho sacándolo de su aturdimiento.

-Si, quiero decir... si. T-Tu eres una leyenda!- El muchacho miro hacia abajo, finalmente reuniendo el valor para hablar con claridad. -He oído mucho de usted y siempre veo todos los combates en los que sale! Yo... yo... realmente quisiera ser un Artillero de Bandle como usted algún día, y así podría proteger a mi familia y a mis amigos!-

Tristana encontró todo esto muy adorable, no todos los días venia un niño corriendo a decirle que era "genial" o alguien de inspiración. La artillera se arrodillo ante el niño y le revolvió su pelo despeinado.

-Gracias chico. Vas en la dirección correcta.- El muchacho se rió suavemente y finalmente miro a su ídolo. -Realmente nunca me preocupe por querer convertime en una "leyenda" siempre luché y siempre luchare por la gente que me importa. Si sabes que hay gente que cree en ti, vas a ser capaz de superar cualquier obstáculo y lograras cualquier meta que te pongas en frente. Eso y... también porque me gusta dispararle a las cosas.-

En ese momento, los ojos del niño brillaron con mucha confianza. Finalmente sacó un marcador de su bolsillo y se lo dio a Tristana quien procedió a escribir algo en la camiseta del niño.

 _"Para mi admirador favorito, nunca dejes de creer en ti mismo ;)"_

Mientras tanto Teemo, que observaba en silencio toda la escena desde su asiento, fue abordado por la misma niña valiente que tenía una gran sonrisa y un libro para colorear. El explorador dejo escapar una risa al darse cuenta de que ella abrió el libro mostrándole un dibujo de un hongo igualito a los que usaba en la Liga.

-¿Puede tener su autógrafo señor Teemo?-

 **Mas tarde...**

Después de cumplir con los simples deseos de los niños, Teemo y Tristana vieron cómo se fueron emocionados, probablemente irían con sus padres para contarles sobre su encuentro con dos yordles que salían en la Liga. Después de terminar sus helados el dúo poco a poco comenzó a salir del parque. Estaban cerca de la salida cuando Tristana finalmente habló.

-Gracias Teemo.-

El explorador le sonrió. -No es nada. Es solo... que quería que pasáramos un buen rato... juntos...- Por el rabillo del ojo Teemo pudo ver que la sonrisa de Tristana creció después de que él dijo eso.

Ambos caminaban con un millón de pensamientos flotando en sus cabezas. Él no sabía cómo expresar sus sentimientos sin sonar como un idiota; mientras que ella se estaba dando cuenta de que a lo mejor se estaba enamorando de su mejor amigo, y no era un amor de esos que iban y venían, no, estaba enamorándose por completo de él. Allí Tristana empezó a reflexionar...

Teemo, un yordle con una reputación bastante oscura construida a base de hechos reales y rumores; un crudo pasado que nunca le reveló a nadie excepto a ella, y una moral superficial que a veces incluso la artillera tiene problemas para comprender. Aun así, a pesar de todo lo anteriormente mencionado, para ella Teemo es el amigo más honesto, leal y amable que se podría tener si le conocías bien. ¿A Tristana le importaba que él fuera algo extraño? De ningún modo. Ella nunca se consideró normal al principio. Siempre tenía ganas de hacer algo más atrevido o distinto de los demás yordles harían.

Otra cosa que ella pensaba es que ambos tenían mucho en común a pesar de que eran muy diferentes. Ella era una chica ruidosa, muy social, y una amante de las armas, mientras que él era del tipo callado, antisocial, que prefería la cautela y usaba una vieja cerbatana como arma.

Recordó cuando fue que comenzaron a verse con más frecuencia, y allí ella le introdujo a sus amigos e hizo todo lo posible para ayudarlo a socializar un poco. En su mayor parte funcionaba y el explorador lentamente se sentía más a gusto con otros yordles. Y aunque Teemo seguía siendo tímido y alguien de pocos amigos, algunos yordles como Ziggs, Heimerdinger, o Poppy han llegado a considerarlo un gran amigo. Incluso el mismo Rumble lo consideraba un amigo-enemigo.

Teemo por el contrario le mostro a Tristana que la naturaleza era bastante impresionante. Ella perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces Teemo le mostro lugares secretos en la selva que la dejaron boquiabierta. Desde ese lago cristalino de aguas cálidas con una pequeña cascada; las ruinas de un templo antiguo que ambos exploraron poco a poco; ese sitio abierto en mitad del bosque con flores azules bastante raras, pero también hermosas y la lista seguía. Nunca en su vida ella pensó que se iba a interesar en algo aparentemente tan aburrido como la naturaleza.

Por eso Tristana había mantenido a Teemo como su mejor amigo, ya que su amistad había traido nuevas personalidades del uno y el otro. Ella no podía negar que con el tiempo había sentido algo por Teemo, pero ella siempre lo oculto ya que no estaba segura de que pensaba sobre sus sentimientos. Otra razón fue que, en esos momentos de constantes misiones y combates en la Liga, para Tristana una relación era la última cosa en su mente. Y ahora, ya que tenía más tiempo libre para sí misma, se dio cuenta de que esos sentimientos latentes estaban empezando o tal vez ya habían resurgido.

En ese momento Teemo se detuvo y Tristana pudo ver una casa vieja, desarmada y llena de polvo escombros y telarañas frente a ellos, el explorador se acercó a la puerta y la tocó con cariño.

-¿Que es este lugar Teemo?- Preguntó Tristana acercándose a lo que el explorador se volteó.

-Esta... era la casa donde vivía con mi familia, cuando mamá y papá, murieron Johnny, Irene y yo tuvimos que irnos a vivir a la base militar.- Teemo cerró los ojos y dejo escapar una lagrima. -Me prometi que reconstruiría esta casa y viviría en ella cuando haya formado una familia, lejos de la guerra y todo eso.- El explorador se volteó y vio que Tristana no le había despegado la mirada de encima. -Lo siento, probablemente no quieres escuchar esto.- Dijo él secándose las lágrimas.

-Teemo.- Tristana le tomo las mejillas e hizo que la mirara. -Yo...- Ella quería decirle muchas cosas, pero no podía ordenarlas bien como para decirle algo concreto.

-¿Que pasa Tristana?-

-Yo quiero decirte algo... veras, no hemos conocido por tanto tiempo, hemos pasado por tanto juntos y... pues, tu y yo...- La artillera suspiro. -Te lo diré en una acción en vez de palabras.- Dicho esto ella se acerco y le dio un beso en los labios con cariño.

Teemo se sorprendió por esto, pero lentamente se acomodó y empezó a disfrutar del beso tanto como ella. Fue un beso dulce, ambos sintieron como si hubiera durado años y cuando se separaron, se quedaron apegados el uno al otro.

-Ya volvamos a casa, se está haciendo tarde.- Dijo Tristana dándole un pequeño empujón a Teemo.

-¿Y que tu padre se enoja si llegas tarde?- Respondió Teemo sonriéndole y levantando una ceja.

-No quisieras verlo molesto...- Ella le guiñó un ojo.

Teemo suspiro y ambos tomaron rumbo de regreso a la granja...

 **Luego de la caminata de regreso…**

Teemo y Tristana regresaron a la granja muy apegados el uno al otro, mientras observaban el bonito atardecer que se estaba formando en la zona rural de Bandle, sin embargo cuando entraron a la casa vieron que ni Liliana ni Tobias se encontraban en la casa y la abuela estaba durmiendo en su silla con toda la calma del mundo.

-¿Y tus padres?- Preguntó Teemo tratando de no hablar lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar.

-No lo sé...- Tristana miró por los alrededores de la casa y encontró una nota en la mesa.

 _"Hija, tu madre y yo fuimos a buscar verduras que comerciamos en las afueras de la zona regional, por favor cuiden a la casa y a la abuela, probablemente volveremos a medianoche o a mas tardar mañana._

 _PD: Cuidadito con andar cariñosita con el explorador, no creas que no te conozco._

 _Te quiere, tu padre Tobias."_

Tristana termino de leer la nota y suspiro con una sonrisa en su rostro a lo que Teemo la miro con la curiosidad rondando en su rostro.

-¿Que decía en la nota Trist?-

-Nada, solo que mamá y papá salieron a buscar verduras muy lejos y creo que no volverán hasta mañana y que tendremos que cuidar nosotros la casa y también a la abuela.- Dijo Tristana señalando a la abuela que seguía roncando a lo hakuna matata (sin preocupaciones).

-Oh, ya veo, y... ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Preguntó Teemo.

-No lo sé, creo que iré a echarme la siesta del carnero, fue un día largo y estoy cansada.- La artillera subió a su habitación y el explorador la siguió, ya que quería dejar la bolsa donde tenía guardada su ropa al lado de su equipaje que tenía guardado en su saco de lona.

Mientras Teemo dejaba sus cosas ordenadas en la habitación, Tristana se acercó por detrás y le abrazo el cuello. -Oye Teemo... quiero ser sincera contigo.- La artillera apegó más su pecho a la espalda del muchacho. -Quiero que... tengamos sexo...-

Esa frase hizo que a Teemo se le hiciera un nudo mental en la cabeza y que se sintiera en un limbo de completa indecisión, no sabía si decir que si o que no, ya que pensaba que, si decía que si, Tristana pensaría que él era un calenturiento, y si decía que no, probablemente perdería su única oportunidad con ella.

Era una decisión difícil... ¿Qué diría? Luego de meditarlo en un corto lapso de tiempo, Teemo decidió arriesgarse y aceptar.

-A-ahora?- Preguntó el explorador.

-S-si quieres...- Tristana desvió la mirada un poco sonrojada y fue a cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

 **ATENCION: Las siguientes escenas tienen contenidos altamente sexuales "lemon" que podrían resultar incomodos para algunos lectores, se recomienda discreción, disfruten 7u7**

Tristana sintió como Teemo la abrazó por detrás, y ella sonrió antes de voltearse para quedar frente a él, a lo que el explorador envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuepo de la chica y la besó con toda confianza. La artillera le correspondió el beso con cariño y rápidamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Luego de un rato Teemo la apoyó contra la puerta y apoyando sus manos en los glúteos de Tristana, levantó sus piernas a lo que esta las envolvió alrededor de su cadera, abrazándolo. Ella siguió besándolo, y se empezó a quitar la camiseta dejándose llevar por la situación, allí Teemo pudo observar que ella traía puesto un sujetador negro y no paso mucho rato antes de que este la dejara caer suavemente en su cama.

Al separarse, Tristana miró a Teemo a los ojos mientras jadeaba por la excitación. -Teemo...-

-Trist...- Dijo Teemo jadeando igual de excitado que ella.

Volvieron a besarse en un beso aún mucho más profundo y apasionado que el anterior, y en ese momento las manos de Teemo se aventuraron directamente hacia el escote de la chica.

Tristana se estremeció un poco al sentir las manos del explorador en su pecho.

-Eres tan sexy Trist...-

-Y tu tan guapo...- La artillera soltó un gemido cuando sintió que Teemo metió sus manos debajo de su sostén para masajearle sus pechos. Al mismo tiempo que hacia lo anterior, Teemo también le beso el cuello y se lo mordió con cuidado, eso hizo que Tristana le gimiera en el oído. -Oh Teemo...-

-Shh...- Teemo le susurró en el oído y siguió apretando y masajeando sus pechos.

-Hmm...- Tristana se mordió su labio inferior para no gemir fuerte. En ese momento Teemo se detuvo y la miró fijamente.

-Quitate la ropa...- Dijo el explorador como si nada.

La artillera asintió y se quitó todo hasta quedar solamente en ropa interior. -¿Asi?-

-Todo...- Respondió Teemo como si estuviera en una de sus misiones.

Tristana se quitó su ropa interior quedando completamente desnuda en frente de él. Por su parte Teemo también se quitó su camiseta y sus pantalones hasta quedar en ropa interior frente a ella.

-Parece que mi amigo está ansioso...- Dijo Teemo.

-Oh... se ve grande... y duro...- Tristana comenzó a acariciar el miembro erecto del explorador a lo que Teemo solo respondió dando jadeos de excitación. En ese momento la chica miró sus boxers y se los quitó de a poco.

-No se te vayan a salir los ojos solamente...- Dijo Teemo soltando una pequeña risotada.

Tristana negó con la cabeza de forma rotunda. -Es enorme.- Pero en ese momento recordó algo importante. -Teemo ¿Tienes un condón por si acaso?-

Teemo sonrió y sacó uno de su bolsa de lona. -Un explorador siempre está preparado para todo nena.- Dicho esto le guiñó un ojo antes de ponérselo y en menos de lo que canta un gallo ya estaba listo para "echarle queso al taco". -¿Estas lista?- Preguntó Teemo mirando a Tristana.

Ella lo miró y asintió. -Se gentil eso si...- Dijo ella tomándole las manos.

El explorador la besó con cariño. -No te preocupes, tendré cuidado y no te dolerá... mucho.-

-Eso no me ayuda idiota.- Dijo Tristana riendo.

-Tranquila, solo acuéstate y relájate.- Respondió el yordle.

Dicho esto, la artillera lo miró fijamente y abrió sus piernas, Teemo se acercó poco a poco y lentamente introdujo su miembro en las cavidades de la chica. Tristana apretó un poco los dientes al sentir al explorador dentro de ella y en ese momento, el chico comenzó a balancearse hacia adelante y atrás de forma lenta y calmada. La chica comenzó a gemir por el dolor que sentía.

-Teemo, duele mucho...- El explorador le dedicó una mirada preocupada, pero ella asintió. -Solo duele...-

-¿Quieres que me detenga?- Preguntó Teemo.

-No te detengas.- Ella le abrazó la cabeza. -Sigue.-

Teemo siguió con el balanceo hacia atrás y adelante, pero aún no estaba del todo seguro de cómo se encontraba su amante. -¿Como te sientes?-

-Aún duele.- Dijo Tristana mordiéndose el labio y apretando los dientes. Eso hizo que Teemo se moviera aún más lento todavía. En ese momento Tristana le tomó una mano y lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. -Teemo, ya no me duele...-

-¿No?- El explorador sonrió siguiendo con el movimiento.

Tristana asintió. -Ahora entiendo porque es tan excitante.-

El explorador comenzó a balancearse más rápido y se acercó a su rostro para besarla. -Se siente rico ¿no?-

-Si!- Tristana sonrió y empezó a gemir, Teemo siguió moviéndose y gimiendo con ella, en ese momento ambos se miraron a los ojos. -Me encanta!- Dijo ella.

-A mí también!- Teemo le besó el cuello y siguió embistiendo aún más rápido.

Tristana le apretó la mano jadeando como loca. -Teemo! Ya casi...-

El explorador le tomó ambas manos y las apretó contra el colchón de la cama moviéndose más rápido hasta que ambos llegaron acabaron gritando el nombre del otro en medio del climax sexual. Teemo no se preocupó en haberse venido dentro de ella, ya que el condón los mantenía sin problemas.

La artillera empezó a jadear. -Eso fue genial...-

-Si...- Teemo se retiró y se acostó a su lado.

-El sexo es genial.- Ella se acostó encima de él.

-Sip, lo es.- El explorador le acarició su cabeza y su cabello. En ese momento Tristana se acurrucó en su pecho cerrando sus ojos, y cuando Teemo se dio cuenta, ella ya se había quedado dormida en su pecho con una sonrisa en su bello rostro.

Teemo observo todo esto con una sonrisa y le susurró en el oído a su bella durmiente.

-Te amo Tristana...-

 **Ufff eso si estuvo intenso 7u7**

 **¿Cómo andan? ¡Yo muy bien! ¿¡Adivinen quien sacó 7 en la prueba C2 de química!? Así es! Yo! :D**

 **No tengo mucho que decir, solo que ha sido una semana ocupada y todo eso.**

 **¿Han hecho sus misiones de arcadia? Yo ya las terminé ;)**

 **Bueno, hora de las reviews**

 **Danywesker95**

" _Sabes que Irene es de mi rancho alegre cuando dice "pos" XD Estuvo genial :3 me encanto la personalidad de Irene y su marido, ya quiero ver el siguiente. Y creo que leeré la historia de Tommy para soportar la espera. Sigue asi :3"_

 **R:** Me alegra que te hayan gustado estos nuevos personajes, me dejé el alma en hacerlos, el mismo empeño que hice creando a Tom. Y si, lee la historia de Tommy, hay muchas sorpresas allí ;)

 **Exeki3l**

 **Dear Mr. Brian Incorpo II:**

" _Que kawaii la hermana pequeña de Teemo. Es súper tierna. Y como escribiste en caps. Anteriores, lograste volcar dentro de el texto muy bien las características de ella así como lograste describirla muy bien. Me encanta! ¡Qué mas decirte!_

 _Eeeen fin. Me va encantando hasta ahora como sigue la historia y el desarrollo que tiene. Sigue mejorando._

 _PD: Con respecto a tu pregunta que involucra a mi fic. (si es que entendí la pregunta y no tengo tanto retraso como creo que tengo :v), mi respuesta es un rotundo: Sí._

 _No tengo ni tendré ningún inconveniente en que hagas una referencia de mi historia dentro de o cualquiera de tus fanfics._

 _Creo que no hace falta obviar algo, ¿No? ¿Eh, eh, eh?... ocno. :v"_

 **R:** Si, Irene me quedó mucho mejor de lo que esperaba nwn, al igual que en el comentario anterior me alegra mucho que te haya encantado :D

Y también me alegra que te haya gustado la historia! :D :D :D

En cuanto a las referencias a tu fic, solo serán ligeras menciones en algunos momentos ;)

 **Indigo**

" _Qué buen capítulo :3_

 _Y si a mi hermana le gustó tu fic, se lo leyó en un día y me dijo que ya era una conocedora de tu historia, pero yo le dije que yo ya había leído la versión original de tu fic XD"_

 **R:** Gracias Indigo, y dile a tu hermana que lea este capítulo, se sorprenderá ;)

 **Y eso es t-t-todo amigos**

 **Si te gustó puedes dejar un review, darle un favorito o un follow**

 **¡NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO! (YA SEA DE TOMMY O DE QDEDTA -es la abreviación de esta historia-)**


	17. ¿Segunda cita?

**Antes de comenzar quiero mandar un saludo y todo mi apoyo posible a todas las personas que deben estar sufriendo allí en México con el terremoto, sé que deben estar pasando un momento muy difícil. Ojala mi persona pudiera hacer más que esto, pero lo único que puedo hacer es enviarles un abrazo y todo mi apoyo posible.**

 **Capitulo 17: "¿Segunda cita?"**

-Míralos ¿No te parecen tiernos?- Dijo Liliana tomándose las mejillas mientras ella y Tobías observaban la escena que había frente a ellos, Tristana dormía con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Teemo. Ambos estaban tapados, desnudos y con un montón de ropa tirada por los alrededores de la pequeña habitación.

-A mí me parece que fornicaron y duro.- Tobías sonaba algo molesto.

-Oh vamos cariño, cuando éramos jóvenes también nos poníamos así.-

-Pero míralos.- Dijo Tobías extendiendo la mano hacia la pareja durmiente. -Teemo me caerá bien y todo, pero creo que se aprovecho.- Él infló sus mejillas.

-Mas bien parece que tú eres un celoso.- Ella le agarró las mejillas y les sacó el aire. -Ya, mejor los dejamos tranquilos para que descansen.-

En ese momento la abuela apareció por detrás de ellos. -Bah! ¡Estos jóvenes de hoy en día! Solo denles un tiempo a solas, y en cuanto menos lo esperen habrán niños saltando por todos lados.-

-Mamá!- Dijo Liliana algo exaltada por los comentarios de su madre.

-Por favor hija, es la verdad después de todo.- Dicho esto la abuela fue a la sala de estar a sentarse en el sofá.

Liliana volvió a mirar a Tobías. -Yo conozco a mi pequeña, y ella no es así.-

-Tú crees que ella está…- A Tobías le costaba un poco completar la frase. -… ¿enamorada de ese explorador?-

-Si, la forma en como lo mira y sonríe junto a él es más que suficiente, además de que soy su madre y la conozco muy bien.

El viejo yordle suspiró. -Supongo que no puedo hacer nada ¿cierto?-

-Supongo que no cariño.- Ella lo abrazó. -Ya solo deja que nuestra hija sea feliz ¿si? :3-

-Pero tú crees que él sea el indicado para nuestra niña?- Tobías se refería a Teemo.

-Sin duda alguna.- Respondió Liliana.

-No sé que le ve la verdad.- Esa respuesta de Tobías hizo que Liliana le pegara un pequeño sape.

-Ya cállese, deje de ser un padre celoso por su pequeña, deberíamos estar felices por nuestra hija :3-

-Deberíamos dejarlos que duerman, parece que se cansaron de tanto… charlar.- Dijo Tobias.

-Si, su charla fue muy interesante.-

-Vamos.- Dicho esto ambos se retiraron de a habitación.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando Teemo despertó moviendo de a poco su cabeza.

-Uh…-

Tristana también despertó al sentir los leves movimientos de Teemo, y el explorador se sonrojó al verla.

-Hola.-

La artillera le regresó la mirada igual de sonrojada. -…hola…-

-Tus… pechos…- Teemo le señaló su escote ya que ambos seguían desnudos, y Tristana se tapó con las sabanas.

-Ahh… estaba tan cansada que olvide vestirme.-

Teemo aprovecho de revisar debajo de las sabanas. -Yo… tampoco me vestí.- Sin embargo, a pesar del incomodo momento, ambos seguían muy apegados.

-…y… ¿te la pasase bien?- Preguntó la chica tratando de evitar la mirada de Teemo.

-Si… pero tengo una duda.-

-¿Qué sucede Teemo?-

-L-lo de ayer fue… una… c-ci…- El explorador estaba algo nervioso por terminar la frase.

-¿Una cita?- Tristana terminó la palabra por él.

-¿Lo fue?- Preguntó Teemo mientras la miraba tímidamente.

-…. Si tontito.- Ella sonrió y lo abrazó apegándose mucho más a él.

-y…- Teemo levantó sus orejas como si quisiera preguntar algo.

-¿Y?- Tristana lo miró con curiosidad en su rostro.

-¿Tu besas en la primera cita?- El explorador se sonrojó al instante por haber preguntado eso.

-Creo que lo de ayer fue más que un beso.- Tristana también estaba sonrojada.

-Pero… dime… ¿Tu besas en la primera cita?- Teemo repitió la pregunta.

-Ahh…- Hubo un silencio antes de que la artillera pudiera responder. -Pues si en serio quiero a esa persona con quien tengo la cita… entonces si.- Esa respuesta hizo que el yordle le sonriera aún con las mejillas sonrojadas. -Y dime… ¿Tu besas en la primera cita?- Esa pregunta pilló a Teemo por sorpresa.

-La verdad… creo que…-

-¿Si?-

-Si.- Teemo asintió.

-…será mejor que nos vistamos.- Dijo Tristana sonriendo pero aún muy sonrojada.

-Espera.- Teemo le tomó un brazo.

-¿Qué pasa?-

El explorador no dudo y se acercarlo para besarla en la comisura de sus labios, y la artillera le correspondió el beso al sentir los labios de él sobre los suyos. Después de compartir ese pequeño beso, ambos se separaron y se miraron.

-Trist…-

-¿Si Teemo?-

El explorador tragó saliva antes de responder. -Quisiera… que tuviéramos una segunda cita.- Él la miró con seguridad en su peludo rostro.

Tristana solo sonrió al escuchar su invitación. -Me encantaría.-

Teemo sonrió. -Que bien.-

-¿Y a donde me llevaras :3?-

-Pues, tengo muchas ideas para nuestra segunda cita.-

Ella sonrió. -Bueno antes que nada… a cambiarse.- Tristana recogió los calzoncillos de Teemo y se los lanzó a la cara.

-Mira quien lo dice.- Teemo le lanzó su sujetador, sin embargo cuando se estaba vistiendo pudo notar que no encontraba su sombrero. -¿Y mi sombrero?-

Tristana se había puesto el sombrero de Teemo y ahora lo estaba imitando. -Capitán Teemo de servicio.-

-Dame mi sombrero.- Teemo extendió la mano pidiéndole que le diera su sombrero.

-Di las palabras mágicas :3- Dijo Tristana.

-Por favor Tristana, dame mi sombrero… o sino no te devuelvo estas.- El explorador le mostró sus manos revelando que tenía sus gafas que usaba para cuando disparaba.

-Oye dámelas.-

-Di las palabras mágicas :3- Dijo Teemo devolviéndole el favor.

-Jaja muy gracioso.- Tristana extendió el sombrero. -Dámelas.- Dicho esto Tristana recuperó sus gafas y Teemo su sombrero. -Bueno, fue un placer hacer tratos con usted.-

-Un minuto.- Dijo el explorador. -¿Por qué me estoy vistiendo con mi ropa de explorador si ayer compré ropa de civil en el capitulo anterior?-

-Es la magia del fic Teemo.-

-Deja de romper la cuarta pared Tristana.-

-Obligame :3- Eso hizo que Teemo se le acercara y empezara a hacerle cosquillas. -Noo para.- La artillera se retorció mientras reía. Hubo un momento en el que él dejó de hacerle cosquillas, se quedaron mirando y sonriéndose entre si. -Oye.- Dijo Tristana.

-¿Si?- Preguntó Teemo.

-Te quiero.-

Él la miró a los ojos mientras los suyos brillaban un poco. -Trist…-

-¿Si?- Ella también lo miro con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Yo también te quiero.- Él la abrazo.

-Deseo que esta felicidad nunca acabe.- Dijo ella correspondiéndole el abrazo.

-Yo tampoco...-

-Bueno Teemin, vamos a desayunar que tengo mucha hambre.-

-Si, yo también, me ruge la pancita.-

Dicho esto, los dos yordles vestidos con su ropa de calle salieron de la habitación dirigiéndose a la cocina. Allí estaban sentados Tobías, Liliana y la abuela. Había un olor a huevos cocinándose en el ambiente, también había algo de harina y leche en la encimera de la mesa, ya que Liliana estaba preparando panqueques para el desayuno. Cuando la joven pareja hizo acto de presencia, Tristana fue a abrazar a su abuela.

-Hola a todos.- Dijo la artillera con una gran sonrisa.

-Oh, ya despertaron.- Dijo Tobías intentando sonar sorprendido.

-Hola cariño.- Dijo Liliana.

-Hola…- El explorador saludó tímidamente a la familia.

-Hola Teemo... ¿Cómo se la pasaron anoche?- Preguntó Liliana con un tono pícaro en su voz.

-Eh…- El yordle se sonrojó bastante con la pregunta.

-Mamá no lo molestes.- Tristana la miró.

-Solo quería saber :3- Respondió ella.

Teemo se tomó un momento para recordar lo que pasó anoche, cuando él y Tristana se entregaron a sus impulsos y tuvieron relaciones sexuales al notar la ausencia de los padres de la artillera. -Pues…- El explorador quería explicar la situación, pero no encontraba las palabras necesarias.

-Bueno, ya tomen asiento, en un momento les serviré tu desayuno.- Liliana tomó dos platos mientras que Tristana y Teemo se sentaron juntos en la mesa. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la ama de casa les sirvió un par de panqueques a cada uno.

-Disfrutenlos.-

-Gracias Liliana.- Dijo Teemo.

-De nada, espero que les gusten.-

-Se ven deliciosos mamá.- Tristana empezó a comer y Teemo la siguió en unos momentos, mientras que Tobías seguía mirándolo con su cara de desconfianza. La artillera se dio cuenta de cómo su padrastro miraba a su amigo. -Y… ¿Cómo les fue a ustedes pa?-

-Pues, conseguimos la verdura, por lo que diríamos que nos fue bien.- Tobías bebió un sorbo de la taza de café que tenía frente a él. -¿Van a salir de nuevo hoy día?- Él miro a su hija y al muchacho levantando una ceja.

-Si, oye Teemo ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?- Preguntó Tristana.

-Eh, ¿al cine?- Respondió el explorador.

Liliana los miró a ambos sonriendo. -¿Y iran a ver una película romántica para que se den muchos besitos :3?-

-Mamá…- Dijo Tristana roja como un tomate.

-¿Disculpe?- Preguntó Teemo.

-Pues… ya probaron las nuevas saladitas? Son horneadas.- Tristana intentó distraer a sus padres de la pregunta anterior.

-Si, son muy buenas.- Dijo Tobías.

-S-sobre-sobretodo las que son horneaditas, si las saladitas son horneadas…- Teemo intentó ayudar a Tristana en eso de cambiar el tema, ya que la situación de por si estaba bastante incómoda para ellos.

-Hablando de saladitas… creo que tengo por ahí en la despensa, podríamos comer con una ensalada, ¿Quieres Tobi?- Preguntó Liliana mirando a Tobias.

-Está bien Lili.-

Tristana suspiro. -Oye Teemo ¿Ya nos vamos?-

-Claro, no quisiéramos llegar tarde.- Dijo el explorador.

-Bueno, deja que me arregle un poco, dame unos momentitos solamente.- Respondió la peliblanca.

-¿Quieres verte bonita para Teemo hija?- Liliana nuevamente había pillado a Tristana con la guardia baja.

-Ahhh… no no, claro que no, es que no puedo salir asi en estas fachadas.-

-Si tú? Ándale.- Respondió su madre, Tristana por su parte solo sonrió y regreso a su cuarto para arreglarse para su segunda cita con Teemo, mientras tanto él se quedó esperándola en la mesa, sin embargo se alertó al sentir que alguien le tocaba un hombro, pero se calmó al ver que era la abuela.

-La tienes vuelta loca hijo.- Dijo la abuela guiñándole un ojo a lo que el explorador se sonrojó.

-Mamá, déjalo, esta bien que sea algo timido.- Liliana trato de ayudar a Teemo, pero en ese momento él tenía su mirada fijada en Tristana…

Ella había salido de su habitación, con sus jeans ajustados que hacían resaltar sus piernas, su blusa blanca que hacia juego con su cabello y su camisa de cuadros que tenía los botones desabrochados.

En ese momento Teemo se había puesto a pensar ¿Qué había en ella que lo atraía tanto?

-¿Qué me gusta de ella?- Pensó él mientras la miraba. -Me gusta…

Su cabello

Sus ojos

Su belleza

Su personalidad

Su cuerpo

Todo…- Teemo sonrió. -Me gusta todo de ella…-

En ese momento Tristana había regresado y se dirigió al sonriente explorador. -Ya volvi.-

-Te ves bien.- Dijo el yordle.

-Gracias.- La artillera sonrió con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas. -Bueno, ya vámonos.-

-Si.- Tras eso, ambos salieron de la casa nuevamente.

-Traten de volver vestidos!- Dijo Tobías.

-Tobi!- Liliana le dio un codazo. -¡Diviertanse!-

Cuando ambos ya se habían ido lo bastante lejos de la casa, Tobías le volvió a dirigir la mirada a su esposa. -Sigo diciéndolo Liliana ¿Qué le vera nuestra Tristana a ese explorador?-

-Vamos cariño, ¿Por qué le tienes tan mala espina a Teemo?-

-No es mala espina, él me cae muy bien, es solo que pienso que él no es suficiente para nuestra niña.-

-¿Entonces?-

-No digo que Tristana tenga mal gusto pero… no sé. Pudo conseguir a alguien mejor.-

-Solo dejala que sea feliz, ya verás que todo estará bien.-

-Eso espero.-

 **De regreso con nuestra pareja favorita de yordles (y no me refiero a Lulu y Veigar)**

-¿Y que película veremos?- Preguntó Tristana mientras ella y Teemo caminaban de nuevo por el camino polvoriento que daba a la ciudad de Bandle.

-No lo sé ¿Cuál te gustaría ver?- Dijo el explorador.

-Pues no sé cuáles estarán en la cartelera, mejor lleguemos primero al cine y ahí decidimos.-

-¿Sabes? Oí que iban a estrenar una película basada en el libro "El Vagabundo de Shurima".- Dijo Teemo.

-Oh, yo leí el libro.-

-Es bastante bueno ¿no?-

-Si, espero que la película sea igual.- Sin embargo Teemo no le respondió, y eso hizo que la artillera lo mirara y pudo ver que él tenía una mirada en shock, por lo que ella miró hacia lo que fuera que le hubiera causado esa reacción y se horrorizó al igual que él al ver lo que estaba frente a ellos… una cortina de humo negro… emanando desde la ciudad de Bandle…

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Uhh ¿Qué habrá pasado para que reaccionen así? ¿Qué ocurre en Bandle? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Bueno, hora de leer las reviews.**

 **AgusDafer**

" _Ja q irónico, encuentro tu historia, la leo, pero termina en la parte lemon XD  
Vamos sigue la historia q te está quedando buenísima c;"_

 **R:** La historia no ha terminado amigo, hay mucho que escribir y mucho lemon que mostrar. Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, porque claro que va a seguir C:

 **Danywesker95**

" _Moraleja si tu padre dice No es Si XD  
¡Alguien piense en la abuela!"_

 **R:** Tristana es toda una rebelde, trae amigos a la casa y se "acurruca" con ellos cuando mami y papi no están :3  
No dejes que esa abuela te engañe… con esos anteojos a mí no me engaña.

 **Waifu chan**

" _Solo por curiosidad... que ha sido de Veigar y Lulu 7u7"_

 **R:** Podría poner un poco de ellos en otro capítulo, pero podría resumírtelo en abrazos, besos, purpura y dulces.

 **Indigo**

" _Ese teemo XD salió del celibato :P además tristana no era para nada piadosa con las bromas de doble sentido XD"_

 **R:** Teemo ya había salido antes del celibato en esta historia ;)  
Tristana no es piadosa con el doble sentido, y Teemo no es piadoso con eso de romper la 4ta pared. ¿Qué te puedo decir? Así los queremos :3

 **En fin, eso ha sido todo por ahora, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	18. ¿Que pasa con VeiLu?

**Capitulo 18: "¿Que pasa con VeiLu?"**

 _ **Estos sucesos ocurren antes de los sucesos del capitulo anterior, pero desde el punto de vista de Lulú y Veigar en el lugar donde vive este.**_

-Jejejeje... esta pócima me permitirá aumentar mi poder de forma inmediata, y yo Veigar, el Maestro del Mal por fin dominaré el mundo!- El mencionado mago se encontraba muy concentrado mezclando cosas para hacer una pócima que supuesta-mente aumentaría su magia, pero lucia bastante volátil. -Ahora, mucho silencio... una pequeña gota de este liquido de alto poder y...-

-Vei! Vei! Mira lo que encontré en la ventana!- Lulú grito desde la habitación y pudo oírse una explosión en donde se encontraba Veigar, el mago había echado mas liquido de la cuenta a causa del susto que le causaron los gritos de Lulú, lo que causo que la pócima le explotara en toda la cara. Veigar se enfureció por esto y en medio de todo el humo causado por la pequeña explosión, fue caminando enojado y apretando los dientes hacia donde se encontraba el hada hechicera. Cuando Lulu lo vio, intento no reírse ante su pinta, ya que tenia la cara y parte del sombrero quemados. -Vei, creo que tu sombrero se quemó.-

-DIME PORQUE HICISTE ESO?!- Dijo o mejor dicho gritó Veigar furioso, el cual se quitó el sombrero y apagó una llamita que tenia en su mejilla usando sus dedos.

-Quiera mostrarte esto.- Ella le enseñó una mariposa que había atrapado en la ventana de la habitación. -¿No es bonita?-

Sin embargo, al pequeño maestro del mal le estaba saliendo humo por la cabeza y las orejas, como si de una tetera se tratase. Aunque estaba furioso por lo ocurrido, el sabia que no podía enojarse mucho con ella, después de todo él la amaba, o eso por lo menos tenia confirmado luego de la charla con el explorador hace unos cuantos capítulos.

-Vuelve a hacer eso... y me molestaré mucho!- Declaró el mago.

Lulú bajo la mirada. -Lo siento... prometo quedarme en ese rincón sin hacer ningún ruido.- Ella señaló un rincón vacio en la habitación y Veigar suspiró.

-Ay Lulú, no me gusta enojarme contigo, pero a veces parece que quieres sacarme de quicio.- Veigar sonaba un poco mas calmado que hace un rato.

-Es que... yo quiero hacerte reír o jugar contigo, pero siempre estas concentrado con tus hechizos o leyendo tomos de alquimia, me gustaría tener un tiempo de diversión contigo.- Dijo la hadita.

-¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Diversión?!- El solo pensar en su él y la palabra diversión usados en la misma oración le hizo sentir nauseas. -¡¿Y porque no juegas con tu rata mágica?!- Veigar se refería a Pix.

-Vamos Veigi, debes de divertirte, no tienes porque ser toda la vida un gruñón aguafiestas diciendo.- Lulú se aclaro la garganta e imitó la voz de Veigar. -¡Voy a matarte!-

-¡Oye! ¡Yo no habló así!- Veigar infló las mejillas un poco ofendido por la imitación de la chica.

-Claro que si.- Lulú le tomo las manos. -Por fis Veigar, divirtámonos un ratito.- Ella le hizo una carita tierna. -¿Siiiiii?-

El mago desvió la mirada y murmuró a regañadientes. -Esta bien...-

-Yei!- El hada hechicera dio saltitos de felicidad.

-Espero no haber hecho algo tonto...- Pensó él

-¿Y que quieres hacer?- Preguntó Lulú. -Oh oh ya se, hay que hacer cupcakes.- Dijo ella sin siquiera darle tiempo a Veigar para responder.

-¿Que?... ¿Cosa?-

-Pastelitos, o si quieres también podemos dibujar...- Lulú siguió sugiriendo ideas para divertirse.

-¿Dibujar?- Preguntó Veigar.

-O... me puedo quitar la ropa y bailar para ti.- Dijo ella susurrándole en el oído como si nada.

-¡¿Que?!- Veigar se sonrojó bastante y la miró sorprendido.

-Tú dime, quiero que te diviertas.- Ella se puso su mano en el mentón de forma pensativa y luego lo miro. -¿Que te hace feliz?-

-Pues...- Veigar pensó en que lo haría feliz. -Hacer que todo el mundo sufra bajo una inmensa oscuridad causada por mi propia y poderosa persona.- Él apretó su guantelete metálico mirando hacia arriba de forma dramática y malvada.

-Eso no es divertido...- Cuestionó el hada.

-¿Que? ¿Como que no es divertido?- Preguntó Veigar.

-Las personas sufren, y eso no es divertido... ¿Porque no mejor preparamos pastelitos y se los regalamos a los demás para que sean felices?- Preguntó Lulú lanzando brillitos mágicos.

-Oh... que divertido.- Dijo Veigar de forma sarcástica. -Tengo una idea mejor, ¿Y que tal si mejor hacemos una fiesta de té e invitamos a los animalitos del bosque y hacemos pastelitos de todos los colores?- El mago esperaba que su sarcasmo no ofendiera mucho a Lulú.

-¡Buena idea!- Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

-No espera! Estaba siendo sarcas...-

-Bueno, tú prepara todo lo que necesitamos para el té y los pastelitos, yo iré por los platos.- El hada no lo dejo responder.

-¿Que tal si yo voy por los platos mejor? Es que... yo no se como se hacen.- Mintió, aunque sabia que no podia escapar de esta.

-Esta bien Veigar, tú ve por los platos.- Y dicho esto, Veigar fue quejándose a buscar los platos.

 _ **Unos momentos mas tarde...**_

Lulú había regresado con una bolsa de pastelitos instantáneos y decoraciones.

-Vei, ¿Ya estas listo?- Preguntó ella.

-Si...- Dijo Veigar intentando no sonar cortante ante ella.

-Bueno, vamos.- Ella sonrió y fueron a la cocina.

-Como pudo convencerme para hacer esto...- Pensó Veigar avergonzado y ambos se sentaron en la mesa del comedor.

-Vamos!- Lulú alzó su varita y en unos momentos todo estuvo cubierto con decoraciones de todos los colores, en la mesa habían cupcakes de todos los colores y cada uno con un distinto sabor. También había una tetera con té, cucharitas, tazas y un azucarero (por si las dudas). Lulú hizo aparecer varios animalitos por lo que comenzó la fiesta.

 _ **Mas tarde...**_

La fiesta había transcurrido con normalidad...

-¿Esto es muy divertido no lo crees Veigar?- Preguntó Lulú comiendo un cupcake purpura. -Mmm... sabe a purpura, mi favorito.-

-No.- Dijo Veigar de forma seca mientras sostenía su taza de té. Sentía que tenía el ego destruido y que toda imagen de terror que había creado se había hecho humo.

-¿No te estas divirtiendo Vei?- Había algo de decepción la voz del hada.

-No quiero verte triste...- Pensó el mago y respondió algo de nuevo a regañadientes solo por ella. -Si... me estoy divirtiendo.-

-Yei!- Lulú quería dar un salto de felicidad y le ofreció un cupcake. -Toma, come para que seas feliz.-

Veigar tomó el cupcake y le dio una mordida, quería vomitar ya que odiaba las cosas dulces, pero bueno... todo fuera por ella.

-¿Y? ¿Como sabe?- Preguntó el hada.

-Rico...- Dijo Veigar tratando con todo su ser de poder tragar el cupcake y no vomitarlo.

Ella se levantó de su silla y fue a abrazarlo. -Gracias por pasar tiempo conmigo, no sabes lo feliz que me siento.-

-E-en serio?- Veigar terminó de comer y la miró.

Lulú sonrió con pura ternura y honestidad. -Si.-

-L-Lulú...-

-¿Si Veigi?-

-Yo... y-yo...- Veigar estaba nervioso por lo que estaba pensando en decir.

-Tu... que?- Ella lo miro con curiosidad en su rostro.

-No puedo creer que voy a decirle esto a alguien... yo... un maestro de la maldad...-

-Te quiero...- El maestro del mal quería enterrarse en un agujero y morirse, no podía creer que le había dicho "te quiero" a alguien. Pero... a pesar de todo, no se sentía tan mal.

Por otra parte, Lulú solo se quedo mirándolo a sus ojos amarillos y brillantes. -...-

-...- Ambos estaban en silencio tras lo dicho por el mago.

-Vei...- Lulú fue la primera en romper el silencio que se había formado entre los dos.

-¿Si?-

-¡Yo también te quiero!- Ella fue y lo abrazó con fuerza. El mago le correspondió el abrazo con fuerza, se sentía increíble, ¿como era posible que solamente la presencia de alguien te pudiera hacer sentir tan bien? No le importaba cual fuera la respuesta, él solo quería disfrutar la felicidad que ella le traía a su vida. Pasó un rato y Veigar se separó del abrazo para mirarla. Lulú solo le sonreía. -¿Ya se acabó la fiesta?-

-Aún no...- Veigar le acarició la barbilla. -Falta algo... muy importante.- Él se acercó lentamente a su rostro y le dio un beso en los labios. Lulú abrió los ojos como platos bastante sorprendida, pero luego los cerró y le correspondió bastante sonrojada. Fue un beso lleno de dulzura, cariño y amor.

-¿Que fue eso Vei?- Preguntó el hada cuando se separaron y quedaron mirándose.

-Fue un beso.- Veigar le sonrió.

-Me gustan tus besos... son mas dulces que los cupcakes.- Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Quieres mas?- El mago dijo esto de forma coqueta.

-Si.- La respuesta de Lulú hizo que Veigar se quitara lentamente su sombrero frente a ella y esta solo se quedó mirándolo con sus ojos brillando de felicidad.

-¿Como me veo?- Preguntó el mago.

-Tierno, eres como un gatito.- Ella se acercó para acariciarle sus orejas y él empezó a reír.

-Me haces cosquillas.- Dijo el yordle oscuro.

-Y te ves mas tierno sonriendo.- Lulú sonrió y Veigar se sonrojó quedandose callado. Tras un rato, el hada pegó su frente con la del mago. -¿Y mi besito?-

Veigar la volvió a besar y Lulú le correspondió con gusto, luego se separaron. -¿Y?- Preguntó el maestro del mal.

Ella le susurró. -Los animalitos y los lectores nos están mirando.-

-Ignóralos.- Veigar la volvió a besar luego de eso.

 _ **Posteriormente, continuaremos con la historia, que quedó con la ciudad de Bandle envuelta en humo y algunas llamas llameantes...**_

 _ **Bueno, vamos a leer la única review que llegó el capitulo pasado (mmm creo que algunos andan malos para leer parece)**_

 **Danywesker95**

 _"Necesitoooo el siguiente esto se pone buenooo! Y bueno la verdad si me gustaría ver un capitulo donde hablen de las vacaciones de Lulu y Veigar :3"_

 **R:** Deseo concedido Dan, allí tienes algo de Veigar y Lulú ;)

 **La verdad no tengo mucho que decir hasta ahora así que nos vemos en el proximo capitulo**


	19. La promesa

**Capitulo 19: "La Promesa"**

Teemo y Tristana fueron corriendo a la ciudad que se encontraba cubierta por el humo y algunas llamas, era algo que había ocurrido de forma tan espontanea que nadie sabia que rayos había ocurrido, sin embargo a todos lentamente se les vino lo peor que podría haberles ocurrido...

La ciudad de Bandle, su ciudad, había sido bombardeada...

La artillera y el explorador comenzaron a correr por entre medio de la ciudad, solo para encontrarse con el pánico abundando en todos los alrededores, yordles muertos, otros heridos, muchos gritaban, otros lloraban, mayoritariamente niños, la escena simplemente era desgarradora, la calmada utopía de los yordles arrasada por el humo y las llamas de una explosión.

-No puedo ver bien con todo este humo...- Dijo Tristana. -Mira un yordle!- En medio de todo el caos, encontraron a uno de los guardias de la ciudad y se dirigieron hacia él.

-¡¿Que demonios ha ocurrido?!- Preguntó Teemo casi gritando. El pobre yordle intentó hablar, pero el miedo que tenía simplemente no le dejaba, tenía las cuerdas vocales completamente bloqueadas. Teemo no lo tomó en cuenta y comenzó a correr hacia en donde se encontraba la casa de Irene y Paul, ya que le preocupaba que estuvieran en problemas u otras situaciones aún peores que ni siquiera él quisiera imaginar.

-Tranquilo, ve a refugiarte soldado.- Tristana le dio algo de animo a su compatriota traumado y siguió a Teemo el cual iba corriendo como todo un animal.

Apenas llegaron al vecindario, Teemo entró en shock, la casa donde vivía su hermana, estaba en llamas.

Fue corriendo junto con Tristana y se encontraron con Paul en el jardín, quien a duras penas podia arrastrarse ya que el radio causado por el impacto de la explosión le había alcanzado un poco, le costaba respirar y tenia un gran corte en la frente.

-Paul! ¿¡Donde esta Irene?!- Preguntó Teemo inundado por la desesperación.

-Ella.. está... atrapada... dentro de la casa.- Dijo él con duras penas mirando a su cuñado mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento para poder respirar en medio del humo.

Tristana se tapó la cara incrédula y preocupada, la casa estaba envuelta por el humo y las llamas, Irene se encontraba al interior, lo mas seguro es que estuviera en problemas y solo seria cuestión de tiempo para que el lugar quedara hecho cenizas, junto con todo lo que hubiera dentro. En ese mismo momento, Teemo miró la casa y un recuerdo vino a su mente...

* * *

 _-Chicos, los llamé porque... quería decirles algo muy importante.- Teemo y Johnny miraron a su padre, estaba en un estado terrible, tenía los ojos rojos, ojeras, el pelaje todo desordenado. Tras la muerte de su esposa en el ataque conjunto de Zaun y Noxus, la depresión había podido con él, se la pasaba bebiendo todos los días, hablaba solo fingiendo que ella seguía viva, sin embargo lo único que le ocurría a Chris Moxley es que terminaba peor de lo que estaba._

 _-¿Padre?- Preguntó Johnny mirándolo a él y luego a su hermano pequeño. La mas pequeña de los tres hermanos, Irene, ya se había quedado dormida gracias a los cuidados de sus otros dos hermanos._

 _-Déjenme darles un abrazo.- Él se levantó y se dirigió a sus dos hijos para darles un abrazo a ambos. Sin embargo, los dos niños pudieron notar que Chris estaba llorando._

 _-¿Porque haces esto papá? Me da pena...- Dijo el pequeño Teemo intentando no llorar._

 _-Cuídense mucho... hijos y por favor, cuiden a su hermana.- Dicho esto, él los golpeo a ambos en el cuello dejándolos noqueados, al ver que ambos seguían respirando Chris tomó con mucho cuidado a Teemo y lo depositó en su pequeña cama y repitió el mismo proceso con Johnny, posteriormente escribió una nota y la dejo sobre la mesa para que sus hijos pudieran verla cuando despertaran. Cuando salió de su "hogar" de la base militar se encontró con el maestro de Johnny y Teemo, un hombre que tanto él como sus hijos respetaban y estimaban. -Scott... por favor, cuida a mis niños...- Fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir corriendo._

 _-¿Que? Oye Chris espera!- Scott intentó tomarlo pero él se fue corriendo demasiado rápido siguiendo una dirección incierta, así que entró al hogar donde vivían Chris y sus niños solo para encontrar una nota y a los 3 niños dormidos. Tomó la nota y tras haberla leído puso los ojos como platos. -Oh no...-_

* * *

 _Chris se encontraba frente a un acantilado, había comenzado a llover y él miró la noche estrellada y luego hacia abajo, había un mar torrentoso y rocas puntiagudas en el final, le dedicó una ultima mirada al cielo y dijo:_

 _-Lo siento Elizabeth.- Ese era el nombre de su esposa fallecida y madre de Johnny, Teemo e Irene. -No puedo soportarlo mas, no puedo soportar el hecho de que ya no estas aquí, ya no puedo... simplemente no puedo...- Dijo con la cara llena de lagrimas. -Dejé a nuestros niños en buenas manos... porque ahora me reuniré contigo en el mas allá... adiós Johnny, adiós Teemo y adiós Irene...- Tras haber terminado, Chris se lanzó al borde del abismo rocalloso..._

* * *

 _A la mañana siguiente, Teemo fue el primero en despertar de los 3, sin embargo se percató de que su padre no estaba._

 _-¿Papá?- Preguntó el pequeño yordle empezando a buscarlo dando pasos sigilosos para no despertar a sus hermanos que todavía dormían. -¿Padre?- En medió de todo esto, Scott entró abriendo la puerta lentamente para encontrarse con el niño. -¿Maestro Johnson? ¿Que hace aquí? ¿Sabe donde esta mi padre?-_

 _Scott fue a abrazarlo y lo apegó a él, no quería decirle que era lo que había pasado realmente con Chris, seria muy difícil explicárselo a un niño, decirle que su padre no volvería nunca, pero tenía que hacerlo por mucho que le doliera. -Oh Teemo... lo siento mucho.-_

 _-¿Que lo siente? ¿Porque?- Teemo miro confundido a su maestro._

 _-Tu padre, no volverá... jamas...-_

* * *

 _-Por favor cuiden a su hermana...-_ La voz del padre de Teemo retumbó en su cabeza varias veces y eso hizo que volviera en si, tenía que salvar a su hermana, le había prometido a su padre que la cuidaria, y no iba a romper la ultima promesa que le quedaba en pie.

-Voy a entrar...- Dijo Teemo como si entrar a una casa en llamas fuera algo normal.

-Teemo es peligroso, dejame que te ayude.- La respuesta de Tristana no le gustó.

-No!- Exclamó el explorador. -Tu ayuda a Paul!- Él señaló al anteriormente mencionado el cual todavía tenia serias complicaciones para respirar.-

-Pero Teemo...- Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, la peliblanca observó como su amigo se lanzó hacia la entrada y rompió la puerta de una patada. Sabiendo que él no cambiaria de idea, Tristana decidió ayudar a Paul.

* * *

-¡¿IRENE!? ¡¿IRENE?!- Teemo buscaba desesperadamente a su hermana en medio de la casa que lentamente estaba empezando a desmoronarse. Miró por todos los lados posibles hasta que allí al vio, estaba desmayada entre unos escombros que cayeron a causa del daño que había sufrido la morada. El explorador tomó a su hermana en brazos con todo el cuidado posible. -Irene! Por favor! Dime que aún respiras!-

Irene sintió el movimiento y con su manó tocó el rostro de su hermano. -¿Teemo?- Dijo ella con mucha dificultad pero aún así lo bastante claro como para que se pudiera entender.

-Si, soy yo...- Dijo él con una voz tranquila y paternal. -Todo estará bien...- Un hermano mayor debía hacer todo lo posible para mantener a la menor en paz, o al menos eso le habían enseñado a él.

-¿Y Paul?- Preguntó ella bastante débil.

-Él esta bien, pero ahora salgamos de aquí...- Irene no le respondió y siguió tosiendo por el humo oscuro que había dentro.

* * *

-¡IRENE!- Paul gritó al ver como la casa era consumida por las llamas.

-¡TEEMO!- Tristana también gritó al ver como unas partes de la casa comenzaban a caer, en solo unos segundos la casa sería un montón de escombros carbonizados y si Teemo e Irene no se daban prisas, ellos morirían quemados junto con la casa. La artillera quería entrar, pero las llamas le bloqueaban el paso.

* * *

Teemo observo que la zona por donde había entrado se encontraba bloqueada por las llamas y suspiró.

-Cuiden a su hermana...- Una vez mas la voz de su padre se le vino a la mente, iba a cometer una maldita locura, pero él haria lo que fuera por su hermanita.

-Voy a sacarte de aquí Irene... te sacare de aquí... a cualquier costo!- Teemo la envolvió en sus brazos y saltó entre las llamas cubriéndola lo máximo posible, sintió como el fuego abrasó su pelaje y gritó con un dolor de los mil infiernos, pero como algo positivo, habían logrado atravesar el muro de fuego y caer en el jardín sanos y salvos...

Lastima que no se podía decir lo mismo de la casa de Irene y Paul, que se encontraba destruida, y todo lo que había dentro de ella, se había perdido...

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

 **Ay, ¿Porque me gusta hacer este tipo de cosas? Ni siquiera yo lo se, en fin, hora de charlar un poco con los lectores.**

 **-Yo solo alcance a llegar a Plata 5 (again), pero bueno, al cabo que ni queria esa skin de Graves :v**

 **Para los que quedaron con dudas, Chris y Elizabeth eran los fallecidos padres de Teemo, Johnny e Irene.**

 **En fin, hora de leer las maravillosas reviews que han dejado**

 **Danywesker95**

 _"Aaaw que bonito Me encanto el capitulo. Creo que se va a volver uno de mis ships favoritos XD"_

 **R:** Muchas gracias Dan, puse todo mi esfuerzo en que me quedara lo mejor posible.

 **Exeki3l**

 _"Bueno! Ya me he puesto al día con la historia... Y... Ah... ¿Que decir?, sinceramente a cada parrafo el fic me va atrapando más y más... Como aquella nube negra del cap. 17. :v  
Es imposible, para mi, no sonreír o reírme con todo lo que pones. Desde los comentarios algo pervertidos hasta cuando los personajes atraviesan la cuarta pared. XD Es todo (por ahora), Mr. Brian Incorpo. Saludos y un apapasho virtual desde el húmedo Buenos Aires. :v_

 _Pd: sabía que tenías una mente sucia cuando escribiste el lemon. r7w7r  
Eres una pillo. Oie zy..."_

 **R:** Bien Exe, tendras que ponerte al dia de nuevo, pero no se si te diste cuenta de que puse una referencia a tu fic en el capitulo 17 :3  
Me alegra que te guste mi estilo de escritura humoristica, y yo te mando un apapasho virtual desde la calurosa Lo Figueroa

Y si, tengo lemons mas sucios pensandos en mi mente sucia 7u7...

 **Indigo**

 _"Waaaa que tierno capitulo :3"_

 **R:** Lo sé lo sé :3

 **Bueno eso es todo por ahora, los veo en la proxima**


	20. La Alianza Impensada

**Capitulo 20: "La Alianza Impensada"**

 **-Musica de resumen de Dragon Ball Z-**

 **"Teemo había logrado salir con Irene atravesando un muro de fuego de la casa que había comenzado a derrumbarse, sufriendo varias quemaduras en su cuerpo al tratar de proteger a su hermana menor de las llamas, mientras que Tristana se encontraba ayudando a Paul, el cual se encontraba con problemas para respirar..."**

 **~Yo, el narrador.**

-Irene... Irene... háblame por favor...- Teemo se había recuperado y estaba con su hermana la cual había perdido el conocimiento por el impacto del suceso. Mientras que Tristana ayudo a Paul para que se ganara al lado de la chica.

-Teemo...- Ella siguió tosiendo por el humo.

-Irene por favor...- El explorador puso su oído en el pecho de su hermana y sintió unos debiles latidos de su corazón. -Por favor cuiden a su hermana...- Las ultimas palabras de su padre volvieron a retumbar por su cabeza.

-Teemo... ella estará bien.- Dijo Tristana mientras Paul lentamente comenzaba a recuperar el oxigeno.

-Por favor Irene...- Teemo no le hacía caso, ya que su preocupación le impedia hacerlo.

La artillera se acercó. -Permiteme.- Dijo mientras lo miraba con preocupación en su rostro, nunca había visto a su amigo tan preocupado. Por otra parte Paul seguía tosiendo mientras recuperaba el aire. Tristana acomodó a Irene en el suelo y comenzó a hacerle RCP (reanimación cardiopulmonar) mientras las ambulancias y camiones de bomberos iban y venían en los alrededores de la ciudad. Sin, embargo a Teemo no se le podía quitar la cara de preocupación que tenía desde que salio de la casa en llamas. -Vamos... tu puedes...- Tristana, Teemo y Paul hicieron un trabajo conjunto hasta que Irene finalmente consiguió dar señales de vida. -Perfecto...-

Irene comenzó a toser y Teemo casi se abalanzó sobre ella mientras las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

-Irene.- Dijo él.

Ella miró a su alrededor y trató de levantarse. -¿Y Paul?-

-Aquí estoy...- Él se acercó a ella y la abrazo con fuerza.

-Gracias Teemo...- Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa y siguió tosiendo.

-De nada hermanita, tu sabes que yo siempre... siempre te cuidaré...- Finalmente el explorador no pudo aguantar mas y rompió en llanto.

Irene abrazó a su hermano mayor. -No llores...-

Tristana suspiró un poco mas aliviada. -Debemos llevarlos al hospital.-

Mientras ellos hablaban, unos bomberos habían extinguido el fuego de la casa, sin embargo esta estaba completamente calcinada y todo se había perdido, fotos, ropa, muebles, absolutamente todo quedo convertido en escombros y cenizas. Sin embargo para tener algo mas positivo, nadie había salido seriamente herido, aunque todo lo material se hubiera ido.

 **Posteriormente Teemo y Tristana llevaron a Paul e Irene al hospital...**

Irene había sido obligada a guardar cama en el hospital a causa de su condición de embarazada y Paul se quedó con ella, mientras que nuestra pareja de yordles se quedó afuera en la sala, habían estado un largo rato en silencio y la artillera decidió terminarlo.

-Al menos todo salió bien...- Ella miró a Teemo.

-Si...- Él no estaba con una actitud tan positiva como ella. Tristana tomó su mano ante la respuesta.

-Teemo...- El explorador no le respondió. -Todo estará bien...- Ella miró al suelo.

-Yo... no lo creo.- Finalmente la miró por primera vez desde que habían llegado, sonaba bastante deprimido.

-¿Porque no?...-

-Ella y Paul, lo perdieron, lo perdieron todo.- Dijo Teemo con desesperanza.

-Pero están con vida.- Tristana intentó animarle.

-Si.- Teemo se tomó la cabeza y se pasó las manos por su cara.

Tristana volvió a mirarlo preocupada y tomó sus manos. -Teemo...- Él levantó la mirada para volver a mirarla, aunque de nuevo no dijo nada. -Al menos...- Ella bajó la mirada al suelo otra vez. -Al menos ellos están bien.-

-Le prometí a mi padre que nunca dejaría que a ella le pasará algo malo.- Teemo bufó enojado con una mezcla de rabia y pena en su voz.

-Pero esto fue inevitable, no fue tu culpa, pronto sabremos quien fue...- La artillera intentó hacer que no se sintiera culpable por la situación.

-Cuando encuentre al responsable de esto, juro por mi hermana que lo mataré...- Dijo el explorador apretando su puño con rabia, y Tristana sabía que él tenia dos lados, el lado bueno y el lado malo, y estaba dejando salir su lado malo, había que evitar que sucediera eso.

-Teemo... lo que importa, es que están bien gracias a ti.-

-No dejare que esto quede impune... de ningún maldito modo.- Teemo fue directo al grano con sus declaraciones.

-Yo te ayudaré Teemo.- Ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Teemo, sin embargo este se quejó un poco a causa de las quemaduras que tenía en su cuerpo y que aún no se había tratado.

-Agh... carajo.- Se notaban bastante las quemaduras en el pelaje del explorador.

-Debes ir a verte con un doctor.- Dijo Tristana.

-No lo necesito...- Respondió Teemo.

-Si Teemo.- Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No.- Él se levantó e intento irse, sin embargo ella lo detuvo tomándolo por uno de sus hombros.

-¡Teemo!- El tono en su voz hizo que él se volteara para mirarla y vio la preocupación en su cara. -Haslo por mi...-

Eso lo pillo con la guardia baja, y él sabía que la amaba demasiado como para hacerle algo así, por lo que decidió hacerle caso y suspiró. -Esta bien... por ti...-

-Gracias...- La artillera suspiró con pesadez. -Eres muy testarudo cuando estas enojado ¿lo sabes?-

-Lo sé, es un defecto mio.- Respondió él sarcásticamente.

-Bueno, vamos a ver que tal están esas quemaduras tuyas.- Dicho esto, Teemo fue acompañado por Tristana a revisar sus quemaduras, no tuvo que esperar mucho para ser atendido por uno de los varios médicos que se encontraban trabajando en el hospital, ya que su condición de capitán de los exploradores y campeón de la liga le daban un rango de importancia mayor a los que le darían a un yordle normal. Tanto Teemo como Tristana fueron revisados, aunque era bastante obvio que el explorador era quien había salido mas lastimado.

Había pasado un rato desde que el medico había terminado de examinar sus quemaduras en su cuerpo y finalmente había terminado su diagnostico.

-Mira Teemo, ya que eres militar iré al grano contigo, tienes quemaduras de primer grado en gran parte del torso, los hombros y los brazos, y sinceramente no se como fue que no saliste cocinado de allí.- El medico miro a Tristana, ya que a lo mejor ella sabía mas que había ocurrido ya que estaba con él. -¿Se hidrató después de quemarse?-

La artillera solo negó con la cabeza.

-Mal hecho ahí.- Dijo el medico con seriedad. -Debiste haberte hidratado para reducir el impacto del fuego, pero bueno, te vamos a mojar esas quemaduras y luego te las vendaremos.-

Teemo rotó los ojos. -Exageras...-

Tristana suspiró al oír el comentario. -Teemo, él es un doctor, no puede exagerar.-

-Deberías oír a tu novia Teemo.- Ese comentario del medico los pilló a ambos desprevenidos.

-¿Perdón?- Teemo lo miró levantando una ceja.

-No somos novios...- Dijo Tristana con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Oh, lo siento, había oído rumores de que ustedes dos eran pareja.- Dijo el medico anotando unas cosas en un porta-papeles.

-Solo son rumores, no suelen ser ciertos.- Respondió Tristana.

-Ella y yo solo somos amigos.- Dijo Teemo tan rápido y nervioso como la artillera, y ella solo desvió la mirada sonrojada.

Sin embargo... siempre que hablaban o escuchaban de los rumores de su supuesta relación, no podían evitar pensar en esa noche cuando se entregaron a sus impulsos naturales e hicieron el amor. A lo mejor los rumores eran ciertos...

Tristana solo había mantenido su mirada desviada de Teemo intentando ocultar su leve sonrojo mientras el doctor lo terminaba de hidratar y vendar sus quemaduras, su pelaje tardaría en crecer pero no le importaba francamente.

-Muy bien...- El doctor había terminado. -Eres libre de irte Teemo, yo debo atender a mas pacientes... aunque me pregunto ¿Quien habra sido tan desalmado para hacer esto?- El medico miro al techo mientras pensaba quien o quienes podrian haber sido los causantes del bombardeo de la ciudad.

-Ni siquiera nosotros lo sabemos...- Tristana miro al explorador.

-Vamonos Trist, hay mas yordles que pueden necesitar atención medica.- Ella asintió y ambos salieron de la sala, podían observar la gran cantidad de heridos que necesitaban atención y eso les dolía bastante, porque se suponía que ellos habían jurado que los protegerían, y en ese momento sentían que habían roto la promesa que les habían hecho ellos a su pueblo. Teemo miró las vendas que cubrían sus quemaduras y levantó la mirada después de eso. -Espero que Irene este bien.-

-Lo estará, confía en ella.- Tristana le tomó con cuidado su hombro pero él apretó los dientes un poco al sentir el contacto en su zona vendada. -Lo siento...- Ella se alejó un poco.

-No te preocupes, me han pasado cosas peores.- Dijo Teemo mirándola con seguridad.

-Lo se...- Ella desvió la mirada ya que no quería ni pensar en que era lo peor que le podría haber pasado al explorador, pero en ese momento una palabra de Teemo hizo que se detuviera.

-Gracias...- Era lo que había dicho Teemo. Esa palabra hizo que Tristana se volviera para mirarlo directamente.

-¿Gracias? ¿Por que?- Preguntó la artillera.

-Por todo.- Respondió él con mucha calma y honestidad en su voz.

-D-de nada...- Tristana no tenía una idea muy clara de a que se refería Teemo cuando decía que le agradecía "por todo".

-Es que... aparte de Irene y Paul, tu eres la que mas se preocupa por mi.- Dijo el explorador.

-Es porque... en serio me preocupo por ti...- La peliblanca sonaba algo preocupada en la ultima parte.

-Y por eso te digo que te estoy agradecido.- Eso hizo que a Tristana se le dibujara una sonrisa en su rostro.

-De nada Teemo, yo también estoy agradecida de que tu estés conmigo.- Esa respuesta causó que Teemo sonriera por primera vez desde que habían llegado al hospital, una buena señal para ella por lo que tomó la mano del explorador, este miro las manos entrelazadas y luego a ella, causando que Tristana se sonrojara un poco, lo que graciosamente causó que a Teemo también se le pusieran rojas sus mejillas. Tristana bajo las orejas y desvió la mirada para intentar quitarse el rojo de su rostro.

El momento terminó cuando ambos vieron salir a un yordle muy conocido de una de las muchas salas del hospital, se trataba de nadie mas y nadie menos que Rumble, del cual no habían sabido desde que habían regresado a la ciudad, al parecer también había sido victima de los bombardeos, ya que andaba con varias banditas en su cara y uno de sus hombros estaba con una venda y unas cintas de kinesio. Parecía estar bastante molesto y estaba caminando de lado a lado por el pasillo mientras agitaba sus manos intentando calmarse para no parecer un lunático.

Tristana lo miró y soltó la mano de Teemo para ir con él, y el explorador la siguió. -Rumble ¿Que pasó?- Dijo ella cuando habían llegado. Rumble se detuvo en seco y miró a sus coterraneos de la liga, por lo que suspiro intentando relajarse un poco.

-Tristana... Teemo... n-nos bombardearon...- El mecanico titubeaba y jadeaba en cada palabra.

-Lo sabemos.- Tristana le tomó las manos para calmarlo y funcionó, ya que Rumble la miró intentando contener su rabia.

-Uno de los trozos de la bomba... cayó cerca de mi taller.-

-¿Se destruyó mucho?- Preguntó la artillera.

-Pues...-

* * *

 _-Están oyendo Bandle FM,y a continuación las canciones mas pegadizas de la semana en compañía de DJ Malvadisco...-_

 _Rumble no le estaba haciendo mucho caso a la radio que tenía encendida en su taller, estaba mas concentrado en revisar las piezas que había recolectado en el desguace, lo que para otros era basura, para él podía ser oro._

 _-Veamos... focos de autos, un fidget spinner al que le falta un trozo, un micrófono usado, unos audífonos rotos, cables de cobre, un CD de Bad Bunny que aun sirve, una caja de la ultima película de Transformes pero sin la película para mi buena suerte... sip, mucha basura que se puede encontrar uno por aquí.- El mecánico revisó otras partes que había encima de la mesa. -Creo que con esto podría mejorar la tracción de mi nena...- Antes de que pudiera seguir, un ruido proveniente desde el cielo le llamó la atención, por lo que salió de su taller._

 _-¿Que es ese ruido?- El yordle levantó la mirada tapándose la cabeza con la mano para poder ver entre los rayos del sol y pudo verla, una especie de bomba que se dirigía a la ciudad de Bandle, no había tiempo para avisar, solo quedaba cubrirse._

 _-Oh no no no no no no no no no!- Rumble alcanzó a entrar cuando todo se fue a negro..._

* * *

-No Trist, no se destruyó mucho, pero pude encontrar algo entre uno de los restos de la bomba que encontré entre los alrededores.- Dijo Rumble.

-¿Y eso?- Preguntó Tristana a lo que el mecanico continuó narrando lo que había ocurrido desde su punto de vista.

* * *

 _La radio solo transmitía estática, y entre toda la chatarra que se encontraba esparcida, una mano pudo asomarse, y Rumble rápidamente salió del mar de basura que le había caído gracias a la explosión, salvándose de morir enterrado en una tumba metálica. A medida que se levantaba, podía sentir como la sangre corría por su rostro a causa de las pequeñas heridas que le habían causado los objetos corto-punzantes que tenia como latas partidas o clavos. El mecánico también sentía un gran dolor en su hombro izquierdo, y se lo miro para descubrir que se lo había dislocado con el impacto._

 _-Agh...- Rumble se quejó y se tomó el hombro con cuidado mientras se abría paso entre la chatarra, mientras la sangre goteaba lentamente, tomó la radio la cual comenzó a recibir señales._

 _-Amigos amigos hemos debido interrumpir nuestra programación, estamos aquí en este momento... en vivo, la ciudad de Bandle ha sido bombardeada desde el cielo, puedo ver a varios yordles heridos, se requiere atención medica urgente en estos momentos... yo lo que le pido a papá Dios en estos momentos, al señor Jehova, en el nombre de Jesucristo, que no suceda algo mas trágico de lo que ocurrió ahora, porque... este... aunque nuestro deber es informar, todos los yordles aquí han vivido lo mismo que el resto en sus hogares, un momento trágico, esto... estoy demasiado preocupado, no les puedo describir lo que esta ocurriendo porque... realmente es muy trágico...-_

 _Rumble salió de su taller para encontrarse con una ciudad envuelta en llamas y humo, no podía creerlo, pero hubo otra cosa que llamó su atención, un trozo de metal quemado, probablemente de la bomba había caído cerca de su taller, con mucho cuidado uso su pie para girarlo y vio un logotipo. Cuando el mecánico se acercó para ver que clase de logotipo era, pudo sentir como su sangre comenzó a hervir._

 _-MALDITOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSS!- Rumble pegó el grito en el cielo, era el logo de Noxus el cual estaba en el trozo de la bomba._

* * *

-La bomba fue lanzada por noxianos.- Tristana lo miro sorprendida y Teemo frunció el ceño, ya que él odiaba a Noxus. Rumble notó esto y también frunció el ceño, ya que compartía el mismo odio por Noxus que el explorador.

-Esos malditos...- Dijo Teemo.

-¡Maldita sea!- Añadió Rumble.

Tristana miró a los chicos. -Cálmense, vamos a arreglar esto.-

-Bombardearon nuestra ciudad!- Respondió el mecánico mientras Teemo intentaba contener su rabia apretando sus puños.

-¡Lo se! Debemos decírselo al alcalde, no cometan una estupidez!- Exclamó la peliblanca.

-La estupidez que estamos haciendo es quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada!- Dijo Rumble.

-Tienes razón... hay que hacer algo.- Teemo lo miró.

-¿Entonces que esperamos?- Preguntó Tristana. -Vamos.- Los tres salieron del hospital camino al ayuntamiento.

-Deberíamos hablar con los invocadores.- Teemo pensó en ellos durante el camino.

-Es una buena idea Teemo, pero primero debemos avisarle al alcalde para que se preparen por si pudiera haber un segundo ataque.- Tristana lo miró mientras hablaban, Rumble por su parte solo guardaba silencio, hasta que algo los detuvo.

-¡Cuenten conmigo!- Una voz que se escuchó detrás de ellos hizo que se pararan y se voltearan para ver si era quien creían que era, y sus sospechas eran ciertas, era Veigar y detrás de él venía Lulú.

-Lulú... Veigar...- Tristana los miró. -¿Que hacen aqui?-

-Vimos lo que pasó...- Dijo el mago.

-Todo el mundo lo vio.-

-Y quiero...- Veigar no podía creer que iba a decirle esta palabra a ellos, de hecho le costaba un montón pronunciar esa palabra, pero tenía que hacerlo. -Ayudarlos...- Eso hizo que Tristana mirara al explorador y al mecanico.

-¿Tu?- Preguntó Teemo.

-¿Ayudar?- Preguntó Rumble.

-Hey! Ni crean que lo estoy haciendo por ustedes!- Veigar los señalo con su vara mágica. -Ellos me hicieron sufrir mucho cuando me capturaron...

* * *

 _Veigar se encontraba herido, encadenado, con sed y hambre, pero sobretodo perdido en medio de las celdas de la prisión noxiana, el pobre mercader había sido engañado por un comerciante noxiano y las autoridades de la ciudad estado lo arrestaron a a él y a sus compañeros al no poder hallar al estafador._

 _-Déjennos salir! No hicimos nada! Fuimos engañados!- Gritó Veigar mientras él y los demas luchaban por mantenerse cuerdos. Un guardia se acercó y rió al verlos._

 _-Solo les diré esto una vez... NO HAY SALIDA PARA CRIMINALES COMO USTEDES...- Veigar solo cerró los ojos envuelto por la desesperanza._

* * *

-...Y creo que es hora de devolverles el favor.- Veigar apretó su puño que tenía su guantelete metálico.

-Bien dicho Veigar...- Dijo Tristana mientras los yordles de la ciudad comenzaban a acercarse para ver que estaba ocurriendo, Veigar, el autoproclamado maestro del mal estaba en la ciudad sin ninguna de sus artimañas maléficas. "¿Que estaba ocurriendo?" Se preguntaban todos los presentes.

Veigar les ofreció su puño a Teemo y a Rumble para juntarlos como equipo, sin embargo tanto el explorador como el mecanico dudaron del mago y no se fiaron de él, por lo que no lo hicieron.

-...-

-Vamos chicos, quiere ayudar.- Después del comentario de la artillera, Veigar retiró su puño y fue Teemo quien se los ofreció a él y a Rumble, sin embargo ninguno de los dos le respondió.

-...-

Teemo también retiró su puño y ahora fue el turno de Rumble de ofrecer su puño, sin embargo corrió la misma suerte que el explorador y el mago, ya que ninguno de los dos le respondió. Los tres yordles se miraron por un momento y bajaron sus miradas con el ceño fruncido al suelo, pero luego asintieron y unieron sus puños al mismo tiempo ante un publico que casi enloqueció al ver eso.

Lulú sonrió. -Estoy feliz por Veigar.-

Los yordles estaban emocionados, nunca antes y nunca después se vería esta clase de alianza.

 **Teemo, Rumble y Veigar, unirían sus fuerzas en un mismo equipo para hacerle frente a Noxus, era la alianza de ensueño que muchos creían nunca podría ocurrir, pero ahora mismo estaba pasando frente a ellos.**

Los puños seguían juntos y pronto Tristana y Lulu se unieron al choque.

-Haremos lo posible para que los noxianos paguen lo que nos hicieron...- Dijo Tristana.

-Y lo haremos de la única forma posible...- Añadió Teemo.

-Con un combate en la Liga.- Veigar terminó la frase y todos asintieron.

 **Jojojojoder vieron eso? Teemo Veigar y Rumble haciendo equipo! NUNCA ANTES! NUNCA DESPUÉS! NEVER BEFORE! NEVER AGAIN! Esto va a ser una puta pasada no creen?**

 **En fin vayamos con las reviews, ¿que pasa con esas reviews? por que llegan tan pocas D: acaso son muy timidos para dar su opinión? 7u7**

 **Indigo**

 _"Fue un capitulo muy nostalgico por los recuerdos de Teemo u.u"_

 **R:** Si que lo fue mi estimado, un capitulo muy nostalgico para nuestro amigo explorador quien no pudo evitar recordar la perdida de su padre.

 **En fin, eso es todo por ahora, los veo en el próximo capitulo!**


	21. ¿Invasión?

**Capítulo 21: ¿Invasión?**

Teemo, Tristana, Rumble, Veigar y Lulú no perdieron tiempo y emprendieron rumbo rápidamente hacia la alcaldía de Bandle con la intención de hablar con el alcalde Jadefellow respecto de los bombardeos. Cuando llegaron al edificio unos guardias armados con lanzas se alertaron al ver a Veigar, ya que desde los incidentes ocurridos en el pasado con el robo de caballos y el intento frustrado (casualmente por Teemo) de robar la Mothership, el mago se había convertido en alguien non grato entre los yordles de la ciudad de Bandle.

-Es Veigar! A él!- Dijo uno señalando al pequeño maestro del mal con su arma antes de que fuera interrumpido por Teemo y Tristana quienes se interpusieron.

-Chicos, tranquilos, él viene con nosotros.- Los guardias bajaron las lanzas cuando Teemo terminó de hablar y los dejaron pasar a todos a la alcaldía.

-Perfecto, vamos chicos.- Dijo Tristana.

-Igual yo los podría haber borrado con simple chasquido de mis dedos.- Veigar miró de reojo a los guardias sin embargo, Lulú intervino.

-Calma Veigi, recuerda que vinimos a ayudar, no a crear más escombros de los que ya hay.- Lulú le abrazó el brazo a Veigar y este se sonrojo un poco.

-Vaya vaya... ¿no has perdido el tiempo verdad Veigar?- Rumble lo miró de forma burlona y el mago le dedicó una mirada asesina con sus ojos amarillentos.

-Mejor cállate si no quieres que te elimine...- Veigar se adelantó junto con Lulú dejando un poco atrás al mecánico.

Allí al frente había un escritorio donde se encontraba la secretaria del alcalde, tenía una mirada miedo en su cara mientras bebía lo último que le quedaba de su té aromático con hielo, el bombardeo la había dejado con los pelos de punta. Tristana se acercó a ella.

-Queremos hablar con el alcalde ¿sabe si se encuentra aquí?- La artillera podía ver que la chica seguía algo nerviosa ya que le temblaban las manos.

-S-s-si, esta e-en su despacho.- Ella señaló una puerta que había más allá de su escritorio. Dicho esto, los cuatro yordles se dirigieron a la puerta y se detuvieron a llegar.

-Bueno llegamos, Teemo, mejor entra tú de los primeros, eres uno de los que más habla con el alcalde.- El explorador asintió al escuchar a Rumble y entró de los primeros a la habitación, allí se encontró con el alcalde Jadefellow, quien estaba dando vueltas alrededor del despacho con una mano en la espalda y otra en su barbilla, si se miraba de cerca se podía decir que tenía una mirada que reflejaba miedo, rabia y pánico a la vez.

-¿Señor Jadefellow?- Este miro a Teemo al oírlo pero no dijo nada, prefirió esperar a que los demás entraran.

-Alcalde ¿Se encuentra bien?...- Dijo Tristana quien era la que había entrado justo después del explorador. -Venimos todos para hablar sobre el bombardeo y encontrar alguna posible solución a esto.- Tras esta frase el alcalde se pasó las manos por la cara pesadamente y se limpió el sudor en su frente con un pañuelo que tenía guardado en su traje.

-Como me gustaría encontrar una solución muchachos, sin embargo todavía me cuesta creer que nuestra ciudad haya sufrido un ataque de esta magnitud.- Jadefellow bajo la mirada al piso tras terminar la frase.

Veigar dio un paso adelante. -Sabemos quién fue el causante de este ataque.- El alcalde volvió a levantar la mirada y se sorprendió al ver que Veigar, el mismo que había jurado que dominaría la ciudad y el resto del mundo se encontraba de compañero con Teemo, quien todos sabían era su considerado archi requete contra enemigo.

-¿¡Veigar?!- Dijo todavía el sorprendido Jadefellow y el mago levantó las manos ligeramente.

-Luego habrá tiempo para explicaciones, pero el punto es que sabemos quién hizo esto.- Veigar tenía un tono mucho más protector que el agresivo que solía usar habitualmente.

-¿Lo saben? ¿Quiénes fueron?- El alcalde no dudo en querer saber quiénes fueron los causantes.

-Diles quien fue Rumble...- El mago le dedico una mirada al mecánico quien dio un paso adelante también y se aclaró la garganta.

-Fueron los malditos de Noxus...- La voz de Rumble estaba llena de rencor.

-Noxus...- Teemo bajo la mirada al suelo con el ceño fruncido y Veigar apretó su guante metálico con rabia.

-Señor alcalde... ¿Cree que podamos hacer algo para que los noxianos paguen por esto?- Preguntó Tristana.

-¿Porque no se lo decimos a la Liga?- Opinó Lulu.

-Esos son como los políticos de Mexico.- Se quejó Teemo.

-Pero podríamos intentar... con un combate.- Veigar miró fijamente al alcalde para dejarle clara cuales eran las intenciones que tenían.

-¿Un combate en la liga?- Jadefellow se puso la mano en la barbilla mientras lo pensaba, si ponía a cinco de sus mejores campeones de Bandle contra Noxus podría encontrar una solución para esta situación.

-Así es, podríamos hacer un acuerdo.- Añadió Teemo.

-La verdad suena bastante bi- Antes de que el alcalde pudiera terminar uno de los guardias entró corriendo frenéticamente, se veía exhausto, emanando sudor y con una cara de susto, lo que hizo que obtuviera la atención de todos los yordles presentes en la sala, incluido el mismo alcalde Jadefellow.

-Señor! ¡Tenemos problemas! Hay un campamento noxiano asentado en las afueras de la ciudad!-

-¡¿Que?!- Exclamaron todos exactamente al mismo tiempo, sin embargo no pasó mucho cuando Rumble rompió el silencio.

-Rápido! Vayamos a ese campamento a patear traseros noxianos!- El mecánico apretó los puños.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso!- Dijo Teemo.

-No tendré problema alguno en eliminarlos...- Veigar frunció el ceño, ya que el mero hecho de oír la palabra "Noxus" o algo relacionado con la misma, hacía que se enfadara.

-Yo los cuidare a todos.- Lulú sonrió con el poco positivismo que se podía encontrar en estos momentos.

-¿Saben? Yo creo que necesitaremos un poco de ayuda.- Dijo Tristana.

-¿Tú crees Trist?- Preguntó Teemo mirándola.

-Es que... tal vez seamos fuertes y tengamos mucho entusiasmo de hacerlos pagar por lo que le hicieron a Bandle, pero de todos modos no podemos ir por nuestros impulsos, necesitamos ayuda de nuestros compañeros.-

-Artillera! ¡¿Tienen al hechicero más poderoso de Runaterra a su lado y aun así necesitan ayuda?!- Veigar la apuntó con el bastón de forma amenazante.

Tristana suspiró. -Esta bien... confío en ustedes, pero tengamos cuidado, y mas por Lulú.-

-No se preocupen por mi.- Dijo Lulú. -Junto con Pix puedo ser tan poderosa como Veigar.- Ella sonrió confiada mientras su compañero hadastico revoloteaba a su lado.

-Buena suerte muchachos! Toda la ciudad cuenta con ustedes!- Dijo el alcalde dándoles todo el apoyo posible.

-Ya dejemos de perder el tiempo aquí! Vamonos!- Rumble se adelantó.

-No olvides ir por el montón de chatarra.- Dijo Veigar lo bastante fuerte como para que el mecánico pudiera oírlo, pero no le respondió y siguió su camino.

Cuando todos habían salido del ayuntamiento, Teemo suspiro alejándose un poco del grupo.

-¿Teemo?- Tristana miro hacia atrás buscándolo.

-...- El explorador lucía muy pensativo.

 ***flashback***

 _-¡Vámonos!- Johnny tomó a Irene en sus brazos y comenzó a correr junto con Teemo para poder escapar de la presencia de los asesinos noxianos que habían atacado el campamento en el que se encontraban, su madre había sido asesinada a sangre fría por uno de los noxianos que se encontraban allí. Elizabeth había visto como casi mataron a Teemo, por lo que ella se sacrificó para que su hijo pudiera escapar y reunirse con su padre y hermanos. El pequeño Teemo iba corriendo con lagrimas cayendo en su rostro, pero la oscuridad de la noche no permitía ver con exactitud la cara del yordle._

 _Chris por su parte iba corriendo detrás de sus hijos sin dejar de mirar una y otra vez hacia atrás por si había peligro por la retaguardia, ya había perdido a su amada esposa en esa trágica noche, no permitiría que tocaran a sus niños por nada del mundo._

 _En un instante un guerrero noxiano se interpuso en el camino haciendo que los niños se detuvieran y miraran temblorosos como blandía su enorme hacha. Estaba cubierto de sangre, tanto su armadura como su arma, por primera vez en sus vidas, Johnny, Teemo e Irene sintieron el verdadero terror._

 _-Miren que me encontré, tres pequeños yordles, oh.. será una pena arrancarles sus cabecitas y aplastarlas…- El soldado levantó su hacha, listo para atacarlos y los niños se cubrieron, Johnny especialmente protegiendo a Irene y a Teemo con sus dos brazos, todos cerraron los ojos preparados para el impacto cuando el noxiano cayó muerto al suelo, asesinado por un impecable lanzamiento de cuchillo por parte de Chris._

 _-NADIE SE METE CON MIS NIÑOS!- Dijo él yendo a abrazar a todos sus hijos. -¿Están bien?-_

 _-Papi, ¿Qué le paso a mamá?- Preguntó la pequeña Irene mirando a Chris con la cara llena de lágrimas, algo que simplemente le destrozó el corazón._

 _-Lo siento niños… lo siento mucho…- Él bufó rompiendo lentamente en llanto. -No pude salvarla… ella murió.- Finalmente les había dicho la cruda realidad…_

 ***fin del flashback***

-Trist, Veigar y yo nos adelantaremos, los esperaremos en las afueras junto con Rumble ¿Ok?- La artillera asintió y Lulú y Veigar también siguieron su camino, por lo que ella se acercó a Teemo.

-¿Todo bien?- Preguntó Tristana.

-...- Teemo no le respondió, sin embargo, tenía una mirada similar a la que ponía cuando se encontraba en combate, esa mirada lunática y desquiciada con un ligero toque de miedo y perdida de cordura, al parecer el recordar le había afectado un poco.

-Teemo...- Tristana tomó sus hombros. -Oye, te necesitamos...-

-Uh...- Él la miró a los ojos volviendo en sí.

-Escucha... sé que te gusta combatir solo en este tipo de situaciones pero... ahora todos somos un equipo y todos debemos apoyarnos y cuidarnos entre sí para triunfar, y si te pasara algo pues... yo... yo no podría aceptarlo.- La artillera bajó la mirada al terminar.

-Lo sé Tristana, pero es que... estoy preocupado.- La respuesta de Teemo causó que ella volviera a mirarlo.

-Tu tranquilo, ya verás que lo lograremos, ahora vamos, debemos prepararnos para reunirnos con los chicos.- El explorador asintió aún con un toque de inseguridad en su mente...

 _ **Esta historia continuara en el capítulo 22…**_

 **Hola gente ¿Cómo están? Yo muy bien, acabo de pasar de curso y ahora estoy en cuarto medio :D Aquí tienen a un futuro abogado para todos sus futuros servicios legales 7u7**

 **Si piensan que Teemo sufrió, no se preocupen, tengo mucho mas sufrimiento pensado para él… y también para Tristana… 7w7**

 **HAN VISTO ESAS SKINS NAVIDEÑAS? Yo ya tengo mi Poppy renito nwn**

 **Pero bueno, vayamos a leer las reviews**

 **Danywesker95**

" _Por fin puedo leer después de tanto trabajo que ni tiempo me daba de nada y lo mejor es que todo se pone épico. Ya quiero ver lo que sigueee!"_

 **R:** Hola Dany, me alegro de verte y claro de que puedas seguir leyendo, el trabajo debe de ser muy estresante por la forma en que lo dices. Y claro, va a ponerse mucho mejor y mucho mucho MUCHO más épico 7w7

 **Bakudan Haku**

" _¡Hola! Acabo de ponerme al día con el Fic y te puedo asegurar que me está encantando. ¡Y con esta nueva alianza para que paguen por lo que hicieron los noxianos (¡Malditos noxianos!) se pone aún más emocionante! :D_

 _Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Saludos desde Argentina y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización ;)"_

 **R:** Primero que nada bienvenid Bakudan (no estoy seguro de si eres chico o chica xD)Y no sabes cuanto me alegra que te este encantando el fic :D

Si, es una increíble alianza para enfrentar a los malditos noxianos (malditos noxianos, están muy rotos, sobre todo Draven, Darius y Kata D:) Pero puedo asegurarte de que se pondrá mucho más emocionante ;)

Siempre me agrada tener lectores de otros países, me hace sentir que estoy haciéndolo bien, y bueno estoy esperando tu review para este capítulo 7u7

Por cierto, te recomendaría que leyeras mi historia de Tommy el Guerrillero de Bandle, el cual es un personaje OC hijo de Teemo y Trist, es muy divertida, aunque ya está en los capítulos finales.

 **Bueno amigos, eso ha sido todo por hoy y los veo a la próxima publicación.**


	22. Represalias

**Capitulo 22: "Represalias"**

Veigar, Lulú y Rumble se encontraban en las afueras de la Ciudad de Bandle aguardando por Teemo y Tristana, ya que eso era lo que habían aclarado en el capitulo anterior, que se reunirian para cuando estuvieran listos, sin embargo el explorador y la artillera aún no llegaban.

-¿Porque se tardan tanto?- Veigar fue el primero en quejarse.

-No lo se...- Respondió Rumble mientras estaba sentado en su maquina con una mano perezosamente puesta en el mentón.

En ese momento hicieron aparición Teemo y Tristana, los cuales venían vestidos con sus uniformes de explorador y artillera respectivamente. Él venía con su cerbatana, sus hongos mortales y su expresión fría como una piedra, típica de un asesino nato, mientras que Tristana solo venía con su fiel y confiable Boomer.

-Perdón por la tardanza.- Dijo Tristana rascándose la parte de atrás del cuello. -Teníamos que cambiarnos y armarnos.- En ese momento Teemo se posicionó entre todos y tomó la palabra.

-Hagamoslo yordles, desmotremosle a esos noxianos que es lo que le hacemos a las visitas indeseadas.- El tono del explorador ya había comenzado a cambiar, era notorio que su otro lado estaba saliendo y tomando el control de su mente, el lado malo de Teemo era algo que varios temían, incluso el mismo Veigar había dicho que le causaba escalofríos.

-SI!- Todos los demás levantaron un brazo y comenzaron a dirigirse hacia donde estaba el campamento noxiano, no pasó mucho cuando se encontraron cerca de allí y decidieron mantener la cautela. Aunque Rumble fue quien debió mantenerse mas lejos del grupo, ya que su enorme y de por si ruidoso mecha podría alertar a los noxianos.

El campamento no eran mas que un grupo de unas casi diez tiendas de campaña que parecían estar hechas con piel de oso, cada una con unos sacos de dormir tejidos a mano. Habían varios soldados noxianos, hombres y mujeres por igual, algunos estaban recostados en sus tiendas con algunas partes de sus armaduras quitadas para poder descansar adecuadamente, otros se encontraban sentados cerca de una fogata donde había un pequeño cuenco con comida recién cocinada, al mismo tiempo que bebían algo que parecía ser ale freljordiano de unas pintas, y también destacaba un solitario soldado que estaba afilando su espada usando una piedra. No estaban bien resguardados, lo cual era un punto a favor para los yordles, ya que podrían arrasarlos fácilmente usando un ataque sorpresa.

Los yordles seguían a lo lejos observando a los enemigos, Veigar y Lulú observaban manteniendo una distancia segura, Rumble se aseguraba de que su Tristy hiciera el menor ruido posible, Tristana preparaba las municiones para su cañón y Teemo estaba observando con su telescopio.

-¿Y bien? Cual es el plan?- Preguntó el mecánico.

-Los borramos y ya.- Respondió Teemo cerrando su telescopio y guardándolo.

-Deberíamos hacerles una sorpresita, los convierto a todos en ardillitas y ustedes los atacan.- Dijo Lulú mirando a Pix y asintiendo ambas con aprobación pese a no haber respuesta de nadie.

-Yo aprovecharé de dejar algunas setas en las zonas por donde puedan intentar escaparse.- El explorador no perdió el tiempo y saco un par de sus setas para luego comenzar a rodear la zona.

-Les dispararé tan rápido que no sabrán que los golpeó.- Tristana levantó a Boomer con una sonrisa descaradamente confiada en su cara, lo cual era algo tipico de su actitud arrogante y optimista.

-Y yo... simplemente les haré caer la perdición.- Dijo Veigar con su típico tono de molestia y represalia.

-Entonces... en tres minutos lo hacemos.- Dijo Teemo.

Exactamente en esos 180 segundos, después de que Teemo había plantado sus trampas en todas las salidas de escape mas predecibles, los yordles se reunieron y fraguaron un plan rápido, ágil y letal. Todos esperarían a que Teemo diera el primer ataque, lo que haría que Veigar lanzara su horizonte de sucesos para encerrar a todos los noxianos posibles y destruirlos con su materia oscura, Rumble usaría todas las armas de Tristy para atacar mientras que Tristana dispararía a lo lejos, por su parte Lulu solo los cubriria de posibles contraataques noxianos, aunque la posibilidad de que esto pasara era mínima.

Teemo se acercó lenta y sigilosamente a la entrada del campamento, donde pudo oír la voz rasposa de un noxiano.

-Debiste ver la cara de esos estúpidos yordles, parecían unas malditas ardillas achicharradas.- El tipo se rió con descaro luego de eso.

-Swain dijo que tuviéramos cuidado, que no nos confiáramos, dijo que los yordles pueden ser muy peligrosos si los subestiman.- Dijo otro mientras bebía de su pinta.

-Eres tan estúpido como torpe.- Respondió otro aparentemente en estado de ebriedad.

-Y tu tan cabeza hueca como feo. Tengo el presentimiento de que los yordles vendrán, les esperaremos para matarlos.- Esta vez habló una mujer que tenía un gran tono de confianza en su voz.

En ese momento Teemo salió de su escondite armado con su cerbatana y se plantó frente a todos los noxianos. -Sorpresa hijos de puta...-

-Mierda! Es uno de ellos!- Un noxiano se levantó al instante para poder tomar su espada.

-No es solo uno de ellos! Es el maldito Teemo! Ataquen!- Otro se levantó para tomar su hacha.

El explorador sabía que los noxianos vendrían directamente hacia él, por lo que sacó una granada de su bolsillo que decía "granada de humo" y la lanzó hacia ellos tras haberle quitado el seguro, en ese momento comenzó a correr y se escondió detrás de una gran roca, y cuando los noxianos iban a ir a buscarlo, la granada estalló cubriendo toda la zona en medio de una nube de humo negro.

-AHORA!- Rumble se acercó a toda maquina con su mecha y lanzó sus cohetes hacia la zona. Los soldados podían sentir el enorme calor cortesía de la amenaza mecánica y trataron de alejarse de la zona, solo para toparse con unos pilares y una barrera mágica descubriendo con horror que se encontraban en medio de la zona del horizonte de sucesos de Veigar, y hubo unos cuantos que solo tuvieron unos segundos para reaccionar cuando fueron destruidos, desintegrados y volados en pedazos, en medio de charcos y montones de sangre, orina y vomito a causa de la materia oscura del hechicero. Cuando el humo y la barrera se habían disipado, los pocos noxianos que quedaban intentaron huir, siendo rematados por los cañonazos de Tristana, la cual había estado observando todo el ataque desde un árbol, y los que lograron huir, encontraron un destino mucho peor al pisar las setas de Teemo, muriendo entre gritos y agonía a causa del mortal veneno de ajunta. Un grupo de solo cinco yordles, había diezmado, acabado, destruido, masacrado, victimizado y aniquilado a un campamento de los soldados noxianos mas curtidos que podían salir de la ciudad estado. Lo que alguna vez fue un terreno ahora era una zona de guerra cubierta de sangre y restos humanos.

Pero aún no acababa, ya que un noxiano que se había cubrido entre las tiendas, había salido de su escondite armado con una daga y se lanzó a atacar a la desprevenida Lulú, aunque antes de que la hada pudiera siquiera notar su presencia, este fue borrado por completo por Veigar quien le había lanzado su estallido primordial contra aquel canalla que se había atrevido a intentar tocar a su chica. Sin embargo, la sorpresa del momento hizo que Lulú cayera al suelo.

-Lulú!- Veigar se acercó a ella. -¿Estas bien?-

-Estoy bien...- Ella lo miró desde el suelo.

El mago la ayudó a levantarse. -¿Segura?-

-Eso es... ardan... ardan malditos noxianos, así aprenderán a no meterse con los yordles!- Rumble rió de forma un poco demasiado maniática mientras observaba la gran cantidad de daños que había causado con Tristy.

Sin embargo, la atención de Teemo estaba en Veigar, ya que no había dejado de observarlo desde que el maestro del mal había salvado a Lulú.

-Si que cambio tras haber conocido a Lulú...- Pensó el explorador.

-Bueno, supongo que ese fue el ultimo.- Tristana suspiro y bajo del arbol.

A pesar de todo, Teemo seguía concentrado en sus pensamientos, sobre todo en el gran cambio que le había pasado a Veigar. -Será... ¿Que eso es lo que nos puede hacer el amor y el amar a alguien?- El campamento estaba destruido totalmente, con cero sobrevivientes y un 100% de bajas enemigas.

-Lo logramos!- Rumble festejó mientras descendía de su mecha.

-Eliminados.- Añadió Veigar.

Lulú sonrió y lo abrazó fuerte. -Gracias por salvarme Veigi.-

-Sabes que lo haría todo por ti mi hadita.- Él le sonrió guiñandole un ojo.

-Parece que nuestro temible y oscuro hechicero se hizo blando.- Dijo Rumble de forma burlona causando la molestia de Veigar.

-Sigue y te borro como al noxiano.- Veigar lo señaló sin dirigirle la mirada.

-O-oye tranquilo viejo, s-solo bromeaba.- El mecánico movió las manos rápidamente para que se calmara. Tristana rió divertida con la escena y fue con Teemo.

-No quiero decir "te lo dije" pero... te lo dije, todo salió bien.- Dijo la artillera.

-Si...- Respondió el explorador el cual todavía seguía un tanto indiferente mientras nadaba concentrado en la piscina que eran sus pensamientos.

-¿Que piensas?- Tristana lo miro con curiosidad en su rostro.

Teemo la miró. -¿Yo? N-nada...-

-¿No crees que Veigar y Lulú son la pareja perfecta?... Solo míralos... mira como Veigar a cambiado.- Dijo Tristana.

-Si... no me esperaba que Veigar cambiara tanto.- El tono de Teemo era de recordar la historia que ambos tenían detrás, este miro al suelo por un momento pero luego volvió a mirar a Tristana. -El... el amor es curioso... ¿no crees?-

-Si... puede hacernos cosas muy tontas... pero todo sea para que a la persona que amamos sea feliz.- Justo en ese momento Tristana cruzo su mirada con la de Teemo, ambos no quisieron admitirlo, pero en tan solo ese solo cruce se dijeron tanto el uno al otro, se sentía genial, con sus corazones llenos de vigor.

El explorador se sonrojó y desvió la mirada intentando no revelar la sonrisa que quería darle. -Si...-

-Bueno chicos, debemos regresar a casa!- Tristana se tragó lo que quería decirle a Teemo guardandolo para ella, su mente y su corazón. Ya que el ataque había sido exitoso, era hora de regresar a casa y prepararse para lo que sería el debate contra Noxus para reclamar por el bombardeo sufrido.

Con eso, cinco corazones valientes abandonaron el lugar y regresaron a Bandle...

Pero eso no era suficiente para ellos dos, un par de crueles depredadores invisibles... el dolor y la tragedia...

Ellos... estaban hambrientos por mas...

* * *

 **Y aqui hemos llegado otra vez, esta historia se pondra oscura, intrigante, emotiva pero sobretodo triste, a pesar de que es una historia de amor como diria Deadpool, pero bueno, prefiero no hacer spoiler porque eso es de gente mala, prefiero dejarlos con la intriga para el proximo capitulo :3**

 **-Por cierto, debo avisarles que me he cambiado el nombre en mi cuenta de LAS (por si alguien quiere jugar conmigo), ahora ya NO SOY zBGR0620, ahora SOY RebelHeart.**

 **Dejando atras esta pequeña información, vayamos con las reviews del capitulo anterior.**

 **Indigo**

 _"Se prendió está mierda!"_

 **R:** Tu lo has dicho amigo Indigo, tu lo has dicho ;)

 **Bakudan Haku**

 _"Excelente capítulo :D Y pobre Timín, esos recuerdos son muy feos u.u_

 _Otra noxiana rota que te faltó, LeBlanc ¿Has visto como deletea? Ya le tengo miedo a esa cosa, encima soy main mid :c_

 _Sobre tu otra historia, con gusto la leeré! Ahora que ya no voy a la escuela (al menos por tres meses) tengo más tiempo libre y podré leerla c:_

 _En fin, nos vemos el siguiente capítulo!_

 _Pd: soy chica xD"_

 **R:** Bueno, aqui es normal que Teemo tenga esos recuerdos, perdió a su madre, su padre y su hermano mayor en cosas relacionadas con la guerra y todo eso, ahora solo le queda su hermanita menor y él le prometio a su padre Chris que no dejaria jamas pero jamas de los jamases que nada malo le ocurriera.

Ufff LeBlanc, como se me pudo olvidar? Es una maldita plaga, si he visto como deletea y si, le he temido, ¿que maineas por cierto c:? Y ademas... creo que Riot va a sacar un objeto que es similar a la Garra de la Muerte Ignea... chan chan chaaaaan... :3

Si, pude ver que leiste la historia de Tommy, me alegra que te haya gustado, despues de todo esta es la precuela remasterizada c:

Pd: Supuse que eras chica xD

 **Bueno lectores, eso ha sido todo por hoy, espero tengan un gran año nuevo (porque supongo que ya tuvieron una gran y feliz navidad) y los veo en la proxima.**

 **Babay xD**


	23. El amor y el odio nos desgarraran

**Capitulo 23: "El amor y el odio nos desgarraran"**

Los yordles habían retornado triunfantes a la ciudad de Bandle, fueron recibidos como héroes por los ciudadanos, a pesar de la tragedia ocurrida, habían sido capaces de levantare con voluntad de hierro y sacudirse el polvo del dolor para poder continuar con la limpieza y el proceso de recuperación.

-¿Saben? Tanto pelear me dio sed, iré a beberme una buena jarra de cerveza nórdica.- Rumble miró a los demás. -¿Vienen?-

-No gracias Rumble, tal vez mas tarde, debo ir a ver como esta mi hermana en el hospital.- Teemo cortes-mente rechazo la invitación del mecánico y él asintió entendiendo la preocupación del explorador por Irene.

-Te acompaño.- Dijo Tristana siguiéndolo.

-Debo volver a mi guarida.- Veigar se abrió paso entre la multitud con Lulú siguiéndolo de cerca.

-Trata de no volverte demasiado dulce Veigar!- Le gritó Rumble.

-CALLATE!- Le respondió el mago a lo que el mecánico rió negando con la cabeza, si que había cambiado tras conocer a Lulú.

Regresando con nuestra pareja de yordles protagonica, estos habían llegado al hospital entre las muchas felicitaciones de la gente, y tras haber entrado, Teemo se acercó a la recepción.

-Disculpe... Soy el hermano de Irene Moxley ¿podría pasar a verla?- Preguntó el explorador con una sonrisa tipica de las suyas en su rostro.

-Oh, usted es su hermano...- La enfermera que estaba allí tenía un tono triste y cuando Teemo la miro estaba bajo la mirada como si quisiera disculparse por algo.

-¿Espere? Le pasó algo a Irene?!- La enfermera no le respondió, de hecho ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para responder ya que Teemo comenzó a correr por el pasillo del hospital ignorando sus advertencias por completo, era una carrera hacia la habitación donde estaba Irene.

-Teemo espera!- Tristana lo siguió preocupada.

El explorador siguió corriendo y se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Irene, estaba abierta, pero cuando asomó su cabeza vio una escena que simplemente le desgarró y le rompió el corazón...

Era su hermana, estaba llorando, destrozada y completamente destrozada emocionalmente mientras Paul intentaba consolarla.

-Por favor cariño, d-debes calmarte, aún estas muy débil...- Teemo podía notarlo, ambos estaban llorando, algo había pasado mientras él no estaba.

Teemo no perdió el tiempo y entró mirando a Paul con una cara perpleja.

-¡¿Que pasó?!-

-Oh Teemo.- Paul bufó y lo miró intentando contener el llanto. -No vi cuando llegaste...- Miró a Irene la cual todavía lloraba en sus brazos. -Cariño... Teemo esta aquí.-

-Irene...- Dijo Teemo sin saber que pasaba.

La chica intentó calmarse lo mas que podía para poder relajarse y darle la cara a su hermano mayor. -H-hermano...-

-¿Q-que te pasó?- El explorador miró a su hermana tan triste como ella ya de por si lo estaba.

-Yo... yo...- Irene podía sentir como se le hacía un nudo en la garganta apenas se le venía a la mente lo que le iba a contar a Teemo.

-¿T-tu?-

Irene bajo la cabeza finalmente rompiendo en un crudo llanto. -Perdí a mi bebé...-

Eso impacto a Teemo, se sintió horrible para él, ni siquiera un disparo en el pecho podría haber dolido tanto como esa noticia tan trágica, no se había sentido así desde la muerte de sus padres o la muerte del mismo Johnny. Era como si le hubieran sacado el corazón para agarrarlo a golpes y dejarlo morir así en el piso. Eso era lo que había ocurrido, por eso estaban tan destrozados, la cruda realidad era que Irene había perdido a su bebé a causa de la caída que sufrió durante la explosión de la bomba noxiana, el impacto y el shock del accidente le causaron tanto daño al vientre de Irene que le causó un aborto.

Tristana estaba afuera del cuarto y había alcanzado a oírlo todo, por mucho que quería no se podía imaginar el dolor que estaba pasando Teemo, mejor dicho toda esa familia.

En ese momento un recuerdo vino a Teemo, las ultimas palabras que su padre les dijo tanto a él como a Johnny antes de suicidarse.

 _-Por favor... cuiden a su hermana...-_

El sentimiento lo golpeó como un martillo de guerra en el corazón cuando se dio cuenta de que le había fallado a su padre con su promesa. Había prometido que nunca dejaría que nada malo le pasara a Irene, y había fallado miserablemente, había sido su culpa y por eso su hermana había perdido un hijo, él cual también iba a ser su primer sobrino. Lo que mas le dolía no era solo el hecho de que él siempre había querido tener un sobrinito, sino que Irene y Paul habían anhelado por años tener un bebé...

Y Noxus les arrebató todo eso... en un misero abrir y cerrar de ojos...

-Lo siento...- Fue lo primero que Teemo pudo decir apenas su primera lagrima tocó el suelo de la habitación del hospital.

-No Teemo... esto no fue no tu culpa...- Irene podía sentir lo que pensaba su hermano, y eso le dolía mas porque pensaba que su hermano estaba asumiendo la culpa por todo lo ocurrido, lo cual no era cierto.

-Si lo fue...- Respondió el explorador, estaba triste pero también furioso, pero no solo con Noxus, sino también consigo mismo, -¿Como pude ser tan estúpido? ¿Porque? Ella no se merecía esto... Soy un maldito inútil...- Teemo podía sentir como se culpaba a si mismo de todo lo malo que le había ocurrido a Irene.

-Teemo no... tu no sabias que nos atacarían...- Respondió Irene intentando calmarlo.

-Lo sé... lo sé...- Teemo se retiro lentamente de la habitación.

-Teemo...- Irene quería levantarse para ir con él pero se quejó a causa del dolor.

-Tranquila, debes descansar...- Paul la acomodó en su camilla.

En medio de la multitud de yordles que rondaban por el hospital, Teemo salio corriendo a la calle respirando rápido como si estuviera con problemas para tener aire.

-No... no... no... no no NO NO NO NO NO!- Teemo se tomó la cabeza sintiendo como las palabras de Chris una vez mas venían a su mente.

-Por favor... cuiden a su hermana...-

Tristana había seguido a Teemo desde que había salido y solo se había dedicado a observarlo. -Como quisiera poder entenderte... no sabes como me duele verte así Teemo.- Pensó la artillera.

Por otra parte, el explorador parece que estaba a punto de perder la cabeza.

-Maldición... maldición... ¡MALDICIÓN!- Finalmente la rabia de Teemo se había apoderado de él.

-Debo ir con él...- Finalmente Tristana decidió actuar y fue con él. -¡Teemo!- El explorador no la había oído ya que estaba agarrando a patadas un bote de basura.

-Muérete! Muérete! MUÉRETE!-

Tristana llegó con él y lo abrazó. -Teemo, por favor cálmate...-

Teemo inconscientemente la abrazo y finalmente rompió en el llanto que había contenido desde que llegó. La artillera solo intentaba consolarlo, aunque en estos momentos y ante tal situación parecía una misión prácticamente imposible.

-Ella no merecía esto.- Dijo el explorador mientras lloraba en su hombro.

-Lo se... todos los que fueron afectados por esto no lo merecían...- Ella le acarició la cabeza, se sentía como una madre consolando a su hijo.

-P-pero ella, ella iba a ser feliz con Paul, con ese bebé... y se lo arrebataron de las manos!- Tristana no sabía que responderle y Teemo siguió. -Le prometí a mi padre que la cuidaría antes de que se suicidara. Yo y Johnny le habíamos prometido que no dejaríamos que nada malo le pasará...-

-Pero no fue tu culpa... nadie sabia que esto iba a pasar, y tu si la cuidaste... arriesgaste tu vida entrando en esa casa en llamas para salvarla, ella esta viva, y esta viva gracias a ti Teemo...- La artillera tenía razón, era por Teemo que Irene aún seguía viva en lugar de ser un cadáver calcinado.

Teemo finalmente la miró. -Pero, ella se moría de ganas de ser madre... ella y Paul siempre habían querido tener niños... iba a ser su primer hijo, mi primer sobrinito... y se fue... así como si nada...- Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras las lagrimas caían y caían por su rostro.

-Teemo...- Ella seguía acariciando su espalda. -No permitiremos que esto se quede asi...-

-¿No?-

-No, los malditos que hicieron esto lo pagaran.- Tristana se referia a los noxianos. Teemo volvió a mirarla, tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y la artillera aprovechaba de secarselas con cuidado. -Sabes que estoy contigo, y siempre te apoyaré en lo que sea.- Ella le sonrió y Teemo la abrazo fuerte, se sentía ligeramente mejor ya que tenía un hombro en el que llorar.

-Que maravillosa es...- Pensó Teemo mientras disfrutaba de la compañía y el consuelo que tanto necesitaba en estos momentos. -Como me gustaría decirte te amo Tristana, pero no se porque siempre se me hace este raro nudo en la garganta, a lo mejor le temo al rechazo, a tu rechazo? Lo único que se es que es difícil decir te amo...- Dicho esto, los yordles se quedaron allí un rato... esperando a que la tormenta de la tristeza se fuera...

 **Esta historia continuara...**

 **Hola amigos lectores, no tengo mucho que contar, excepto que me he expandido y estoy publicando esta historia en Amino :3**

 **En fin vayamos con las reviews**

 **Bakudan Haku**

 _"¡Boom! ¡Tomen eso noxianos! Me encantó capítulo :D Por cierto, amo la personalidad que le diste a Veigar xD Eso de que sea tan... ¿frío? xD con todos pero que solo con Lulu demuestre cariño... Lo amo c:_

 _Ahora respondiendo a tu pregunta, maineo Ziggs, Veigar y Lulu (también la uso como mid, bueno, de hecho la uso en todas las líneas, hasta fui jg con ella un par de veces xD) pero mi main principal es Ziggs._

 _Y sobre ese item... :0 Cuando ese objeto estaba en el juego yo no jugaba aun (comencé a jugar a fines de la season 5) pero sé lo que hacía, y me gustaría mucho que pongan uno parecido, lo mismo digo de las pociones de maná xD. Sé que con la runa de cleptomanía se puede conseguir pero yo las quiero en la tienda :c_

 _Eeen fin, nos vemos :D"_

 **R:** Hola Bakudan, si, los noxianos pagaron a medias pero el costó fue mayor (sobretodo para Teemo, Irene y Paul), también quiero decirte que trabajé mucho para darle esa personalidad tipo La Bella y La Bestia a Veigar con Lulu xD, pero me alegra que te haya gustado c:

Eres main yordles en mid eh?

Últimamente los magos no han tenido mucho protagonismo, pero se que pronto lo recuperaran.

Nos vemos :D

 **Indigo**

" _Mi gato me trajo un teemo de mascota no sé de dónde saco al hámster :/"_

 **R:** Ok... no se que decir exactamente sobre eso...

 **En fin, nos vemos en la proxima publicación...**


	24. Debate entre naciones

**Capitulo 24: "Debate entre naciones"**

Un ambiente de tensión rodeaba al tribunal de la Academia de la Guerra de la Liga de Leyendas, fuera de ella varios periodistas se encontraban detrás de las vallas mágicas puestas por los invocadores, deseosos de saber cual era el clima a medida que se acercaba la hora del juicio, hoy, el día finalmente había llegado, era la primera confrontación verbal entre los estandartes de la Ciudad de Bandle y el Imperio de Noxus, el conflicto estaba ocurriendo, y claramente lo que sucediera dentro de este tribunal era algo que no se olvidaría fácilmente.

-Nos encontramos en vivo desde la Academia de la Guerra, donde hoy se realizará el encuentro entre Noxus y Bandle para aclarar los últimos sucesos que han ocurrido entre ambas regiones, para el canal 6, soy Mike Saxon…- Dijo uno de los muchos periodistas que se encontraban allí.

Teemo se encontraba en su habitación, sentado en su cama con las manos en la cara, meditando profundamente la situación, en poco tiempo se encontraría cara a cara con los "causantes" de la muerte de quien pudo haber sido su sobrino. No sabía como reaccionaria, por un lado, sabía que debía mantener la compostura por el bien de él y sus amigos, pero por otro lado… sentía que quería saltarles encima y matarlos, arrancarles la cabeza y pisotearlas hasta que no quedará nada más que un montón de sangre y órganos.

Por su parte Tristana tenía la corazonada de que Teemo no se encontraba del todo bien, lo sentía, y lo conocía bien, sabía que a pesar de que él le había asegurado que se encontraba bien y calmado en días anteriores, esto no era del todo cierto, sabía que el explorador se encontraba emocionalmente inestable por todo lo que le había ocurrido tanto a él como a Irene. Sin perder tiempo fue a la habitación del explorador y llamó a la puerta.

Los golpes sacaron a Teemo de su profunda meditación, y tardó un poco en reaccionar, dado que a aún seguía algo distraído.

-¿Teemo? ¿Estas ahí?- La voz de Tristana hizo que volviera en si.

-Eh… si… voy...- Dijo el explorador todavía sintiéndose algo desentendido y fue a abrirle la puerta a la artillera. Al verla la notó que estaba tan pensativa como él en aquellos momentos.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó ella notando su preocupación.

-Si…- Teemo intentó mostrarle algo de positivismo a la peliblanca, sin embargo, falló y luego de unos segundos suspiro y negó con la cabeza. -No… la verdad no, siento como si me estuviera a punto de dar un shock eléctrico en el cerebro, juro que cuando los vea, voy a matarlos…-

-Oye…- Tristana le tomó las mejillas para hacer que este la mirara. -Tranquilo sí? El juicio está por empezar, Bandle te necesita, yo te necesito. Los noxianos son unos monstruos por lo que nos hicieron, pero no dejes que tus deseos de venganza te conviertan en uno similar a ellos…- Ambos se miraron a los ojos y Teemo sintió como una nueva aura de paz envolvía a su mente y su corazón. -Todo estará bien, confía en mi…-

-¿Lo prometes?- El explorador le ofreció su dedo meñique.

-Lo prometo.- Tristana juntó su meñique con el de Teemo y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. El explorador sintió como el pulso se le calmaba lentamente, sentía que mientras Tristana estuviera junto a él, todo podría estar bien. -Vale, debemos ir a reunirnos con Lulu, Veigar y Rumble.- Ella juntó sus manos y las frotó por un momento.

-¿Cómo han estado lidiando ellos con todo esto?- Preguntó Teemo mirando a un lado y suspirando como si lo necesitara.

-Rumble no ha querido hablar sobre ello, mientras que Lulu me ha contado que Veigar ha estado algo pesaroso, me dijo que él se acordó de cuando estuvo prisionero en Noxus…- Tristana dejó de hablar a partir de allí, ya que le dolía en solo pensar cuanto sufrió ese pobre yordle de manera injusta.

-No lo culpo por sentirse así, eso simplemente fue un trato injustificable…- En ese momento Teemo y Tristana salieron de la habitación del primero, y este cerró con llave. A medida que iban por el pasillo se sentían un tanto raros por el hecho no ir armados como solían hacerlo la mayoría de las veces, solo estaban allí, desarmados y pacificos, dirigiéndose a la sala de juicios para lo que sería un debate que probablemente podría terminar de forma violenta con mucha facilidad.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando se encontraron con los demás yordles que conocían reunidos en las afueras del tribunal, amigos y conocidos y entre ellos andaban Rumble, Veigar y Lulu.

-Bueno, ha llegado el momento amigos. Es hora de hacer justicia… o al menos intentar eso…- Dijo Teemo rompiendo el silencio que se había formado después de que se habían saludado entre todos.

Rumble miraba el suelo de forma sería y con los puños apretados… si ya de por si sentía un odio por los humanos en el pasado, el incidente de Noxus solo hizo que su odio por ellos aumentará aún más, sin embargo, sintió una mano en su hombro, y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con Poppy, cuando el mecánico la vio se sorprendió un poco y tragó saliva rápidamente para no lucir mal.

-H-hola Poppy…- Dijo él.

-Se que estas molesto por dentro Rumble, pero no dejes que esa rabia se apodere de ti. Personalmente yo también estoy furiosa, aunque ahora mismo no podemos hacer nada.- Rumble asintió lentamente tratando de calmarse y fue junto con Teemo y Tristana, quienes ya de por si se habían reunido con Veigar y Lulu, aunque el hechicero no tenía ganas de hablar.

La guardiana del martillo se acerco a los cinco y tomó la palabra. -Mucha suerte amigos, ojala que Noxus pague por lo que le hicieron a la Ciudad de Bandle.-

-Muéstrenle a esos simios como se arreglan las cosas al modo intelectualmente superior de los yordles.- Dijo Heimerdinger justo después de Poppy.

-Háganles saber con quienes se metieron!- Dijo Corki.

Luego de eso Gnar saltó a los brazos de Lulu y murmuró sus típicas cosas inentendibles.

-Lo siento Gnar, pero no puedo llevarte conmigo.- El yordle prehistórico bajó las orejas tras oir eso pero luego Lulu le sonrió. -Pero adivina que, el tio Heimer y el tio Ziggs te cuidaran!-

Gnar saltó alegremente hacia los mencionados, quienes observaron sorprendidos al hada.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué nosotros?!- Preguntaron ambos al unisono justo antes de que Gnar les cayera encima.

-Porque… ustedes no tienen nada mejor que hacer.- Dijo Veigar.

En ese momento se acercaron Kennen, el cual venía acompañado por una chica humana, parecía tener un montón de cuchillas flotando a su alrededor, no tardaron mucho en reconocerla, era Irelia.

-Vinimos a desearles suerte.- Dijo Kennen y luego Irelia se acerco al grupo.

-Exactamente, Jonia esta con ustedes, tengan cuidado con esa serpiente rastera de Swain, sus palabras pueden ser engañosas pero su motivos son tan oscuros como su corazón… suerte yordles, hagan pagar a los noxianos…- Irelia dijo todo con voz firme y llena de decisión, sentía que el daño que Noxus le había causado a los yordles era similar al que ella había sufrido durante de la invasión noxiana a Jonia, lo que le hacia sentir rabia, que compartía con los pequeños.

-Gracias Irelia.- Dijo Teemo a lo que él, Tristana, Rumble, Veigar y Lulu finalmente entraron al tribunal, no tardaron mucho en encontrar sus lugares en la sala y fueron a tomar asiento. Se podían notar a varios invocadores hablando y preparándose para lo que fuera a suceder.

Hasta que un momento entraron los noxianos, liderados por Swain, y Teemo sintió como la ira se apoderó de él.

-Hijo de perra!- El explorador intentó ir a atacarlo, pero fue detenido tanto por sus compañeros como por los guardias. Luego de un corto forcejeo, Teemo se rindió y tomó asiento junto a los demás.

-Hmp, típica conducta de un ser sin cerebro…- Swain estaba con LeBlanc y Darius, aparentemente no había muchos campeones de Noxus interesados en venir al juicio. Cuando todos estaban listos un invocador tomó la palabra.

-Atención atención, la corte entra en sesión, preside la honorable jueza, Liia.- Allí una invocadora de cabello rosado y largo, tomó asiento en el juzgado, junto a ella estaban dos invocadores más.

-Gracias Zephyr.- Liia aclaró su garganta. -Bueno, nos hemos reunido aquí para debatir sobre los hechos ocurridos entre las dos naciones cuyos representantes se encuentran aquí, dicho esto le daré la palabra primero a los demandantes, los yordles de la Ciudad de Bandle.-

Teemo tomó la palabra. -Gracias jueza.- Miró directamente a Swain. -Nosotros los yordles de la Ciudad de Bandle, demandamos a Noxus porque nos bombardeo con una bomba de ataque masivo, asesinando a varios yordles inocentes, y causando daños a familias completamente irreparables, incluida a la mia. Esperamos que este horrible crimen cometido por ellos… no quede impune.- El explorador se sentó junto a los demás.

-¿Noxus?- Preguntó Liia mirando a los noxianos a lo que Swain se levantó para hablar.

-Una demanda fuerte pequeño yordle, pero déjame decirte que Noxus no tenía la intención de bombardear la ciudad, solo estábamos probando el equipamiento que habíamos logrado obtener gracias a nuestra alianza con Zaun, pero no buscábamos atacar su pequeña… utopía.- Esto lo dijo con un tono algo burlón e irónico. -Aparte, ustedes atacaron a un grupo de exploradores noxianos que no buscaban nada de ustedes, solo forjar una alianza.-

-¿Una alianza?- Tristana levantó una ceja sonriendo con molestía. -¿Es esa tu forma de establecer alianzas? ¿Bombardeando ciudades?-

-No, nosotros solemos enviar pequeños grupos de soldados con regalos y esas cosas para que puedan ver que no somos tan frios y sanguinarios como suelen pensar, pero ustedes los atacaron y asesinaron a sangre fría, deberían ser sancionados por eso también no creen.- Swain se mantenía calmado y con un tono lleno de serenidad.

-¡No haremos ninguna alianza con un estado como ustedes!- Dijo Rumble molesto.

-¿Osan oponerse ante el camino del progreso noxiano pequeños yordles?- Swain caminó de lado a lado por un momento y finalmente se giró para darles la mirada al grupo de yordles. -¿Saben? Me encanta enseñar nimiedades a idiotas como ustedes, de hecho, he matado a mas enemigos usando mis palabras que con acciones…- Levantó su mano, mágica y roja como la sangre.

-Entonces, si quieres acabar con esto, acabémoslo ahora.- Veigar fue el que tomó la palabra esta vez. -Recuerdo cuando me encerraron en esa espantosa prisión noxiana, perdí todo rastro de mi persona… pero ahora, he podido recuperarlo, y voy a devolverles el favor, pero esta vez, tengo la forma perfecta para arreglar este conflicto.-

-¿Y que tienes pensado?- Dijo Swain mirándolo con interés.

-Un combate.- Se oyeron susurros entre los invocadores tras la declaración del mago. -Si ganamos, ustedes nos dejan en paz, si perdemos, formamos alianza con ustedes. ¿Qué dices Swain?-

Rumble le tomó un brazo a Veigar y lo tiró para atrás. -¡¿Te volviste loco?!-

-No, solo estoy diciendo cual es la forma de acabar con esto.- Nadie podía creerlo, ni siquiera la misma Lulu, no tenía palabras para describir lo que pensaba acerca del desafío de Veigar a Swain.

-Aceptamos el reto!- Declaró el general noxiano con seguridad. -Los veremos en la grieta…-

-Muy bien, parece estar definido, la ciudad de Bandle y Noxus se enfrentaran en un combate dentro de cinco días, dicho esto declaro que se levanta la sesión!- Una vez Liia terminó de hablar, todos los invocadores comenzaron a retirarse.

-¿Qué fue eso Veigar?- Preguntó Teemo mirándolo sorprendido.

-Una forma de terminar con esto…-

-¿Tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer? Acabas de poner en riesgo a toda Bandle!- Rumble seguía molesto por ello.

-¿Y que habrías hecho tu? Ponerte a pelear con ellos ahora y dejar que te maten?- Veigar lo miro con una ligera molestia notable en su rostro y el mecánico no le respondió porque sabía que en el fondo Veigar tenía la razón.

-Vamos chicos, no discutamos entre nosotros, tenemos que prepararnos para esta batalla, será la mas importante de nuestras vidas…- Tristana miró a los demás con gran voluntad en cada una de sus palabras.

Los yordles salieron del tribunal y comenzaron a caminar a sus respectivas habitaciones, no se compartieron muchas palabras, Rumble fue el primero en separarse del grupo, posteriormente fueron Lulu y Veigar, hasta que Tristana y Teemo llegaron a la habitación del explorador.

-Cuidate…- Tristana tomó la mano de Teemo y entrelazaron sus dedos, se miraron por un momento y él le asintió sin decir nada, solo soltó su mano y entro a la habitación. La artillera lo notaba algo indiferente, y esperaba que no fuera algo demasiado malo, tras unos segundos de reflexión, Tristana se fue a su habitación.

Mientras tanto, Teemo sacó un cofre que tenía bien oculto en su habitación y lo dejó al lado de la cama antes de abrirlo. -Dije que no lo haría de nuevo… pero esta vez… la situación lo amerita…- Teemo abrió el cofre escondido, y sacó un casco, era su casco y su atuendo del Escuadrón Omega…

 **Esta historia continuara...**

 **Ha pasado tanto sin verlos, que me alegro mucho de poder escrito esto.**

 **Bueno, sin mucho mas que decir, leamos las reviews:**

 **lomg1**

 _"AL FIN! tanto tiempo esperando a que una de mis historias favoritas_

 _PD: Eso explica esa lulu jg XD"_

 **R:** Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, aqui tienes otro capitulo mas ;)

Sere sincero, no entendí eso de la Lulu Jg.

 **Indigo**

 _"Muy emocional estuvo el capítulo, no me imagino el dolor emocional de teemo en ese momento pobre ;_;"_

 **R:** Lo sé amigo, me dolió mucho tener que escribir eso :c

 **Bueno, no tengo mas que decir, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**


	25. Banquetes y Entrenamientos

**Antes que nada un pequeño anuncio, este fic se encuentra disponible en la comunidad de League Of Legends en español de Amino Apps, ¿que es eso? Pues es una app de comunidades donde puedes encontrar algo sobre un tema que te guste (LoL por ejemplo) y socializar con demás personas que compartan el mismo gusto, hacer quizzes y toda clase de cosas. Descargala. Te gustará ;)**

 **Capitulo 25: "Banquetes y Entrenamientos"**

* * *

Swain y LeBlanc chocaron sus copas de vino ante la mesa del banquete que había desplegada, la mayoría de los campeones noxianos de la Liga se encontraban allí, estaban celebrando lo que sería su aplastante victoria contra los yordles de la región de Bandle, la victoria ante los diminutos enemigos les permitiría establecer relaciones comerciales con los yordles y entrar en sus terrenos.

—Atención noxianos —dijo el Gran General Noxiano golpeando suavemente su copa con una cuchara para tener cuidado de no romperla y ensuciarse su galante atuendo con el vino color carmín que tenía. —Brindo por nuestra futura victoria y posterior unión con los yordles —.

—¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de eso Swain? —preguntó Darius.

—Porque conozco bien a los yordles, son débiles tanto en mente y cuerpo. Les pasaremos por encima y no podrán hacer nada para detenernos. —bebió un sorbo de su copa y la movió un poco con su mano humana. —Y… si de algún modo hubiera contratiempos… —sonrió mostrando su otra mano, la cual era la endemoniada. —Siempre podremos recurrir al plan B—.

—¿Y quienes van a representar a Noxus?—esta vez fue Talon el que hizo la pregunta.

—Pensaba dejarlo para el combate, pero ya que lo preguntas…— Swain se aclaró un poco la garganta antes de seguir. —Quienes representarán a Noxus en el combate contra la Ciudad de Bandle serán: Darius, Draven, Sion, LeBlanc y yo mismo—. Fue interrumpido por una risotada que venía de parte de Draven.

—Jejeje! Ese combate será pan comido dado que Draven esta en el equipo—. Darius rotó los ojos negando lentamente ante la conducta de su hermano menor.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto, los yordles se encontraban en distintas zonas de la región de Bandle, cada quien ocupado con sus cosas…**

* * *

 _ **Taller de Rumble**_

Grandes ruidos se podían oír en el taller de Rumble, el mecánico había estado trabajando arduamente en su mecha para poder tenerlo mejorado antes del combate. Sudor y manchas de grasa y aceite por igual cubrían el rostro del yordle azulado, quien observaba de forma muy minuciosa si Tristy tenía algún problema o falla.

—Muy bien, veamos, tanque de combustión mas grande listo, arpones mas afilados… — Se acercó para revisar mejor el brazo que disparaba los arpones eléctricos. —Listo, cohetes mas grandes, listo. Asiento de cuero… —subió al mecha y se sentó, era un asiento un poco mas cómodo que el anterior. —Sip, listo, ahora solo necesito engrasar algunas extremidades y esta nena estará lista para la acción —.

* * *

 ** _Practica de hechizos de Lulu y Veigar_**

La pareja de magos se encontraba en el exterior de la guarida de Veigar, practicando y mejorando la potencia de sus respectivos poderes y hechizos. El pequeño maestro del mal se centraba en sus ataques y el hada hechicera buscaba aumentar la efectividad de sus escudos y defensas.

—¿Estas lista? —preguntó Veigar cargando un hechizo y Lulu usó su magia en un muñeco de heno al cual el primero le lanzó Materia Oscura, levantando una nube de polvo al caer, y cuando el polvo se despejó se pudo notar que el muñeco seguía intacto, gracias al escudo de Lulu. —Muy bien —el mago le sonrió orgulloso.

—Inténtalo de nuevo Veigi —el hada le lanzó un hechizo potenciador y Veigar volvió a lanzar el mismo hechizo contra el muñeco, esta vez quedó convertido en cenizas.

—Ya quiero hacerle esto a los noxianos… — Lulu se apegó a él y este la abrazó de forma protectora.

* * *

 _ **Entrenamiento de Tristana**_

Tristana se encontraba entrenando arduamente en las afueras de la casa de sus padres, su padrastro Tobías le había elaborado una pequeña pista de obstáculos para que ella pudiera mejorar su estado físico y también sus disparos, ya que al final de la pista había un montón de obstáculos cuidadosamente puestos.

Tristana comenzó saltando unas cercas, sin perder el tiempo avanzó y tomó una pistola pequeña que usó para dispararle a unas latas que estaban a los lejos, todo esto sin fallar ni una sola vez, posteriormente se trepó a una caja y comenzó a saltar de una en una. Después de acabar el trayecto de cajas, tomó a Boomer que estaba precisamente acomodado allí para ella y disparo con gran precisión a los objetivos que Tobías le había preparado.

Cuando había terminado, Tobías se acercó a ella con un tazón lleno de agua, y la jadeante artillera dejó su cañón cuidadosamente a un lado y bebió con lentitud, necesitaba poder disfrutar la refrescante sensación del agua helada pasando por su garganta.

—¿Has sabido algo de tu amigo, Tristana? —preguntó refiriéndose obviamente a Teemo. La peliblanca no había terminado de beber el agua, pero cuando lo hizo le respondió.

—Lo iba a invitar a que viniese a entrenar conmigo, pero me dijo que entrenaría con los demás exploradores —la artillera tenía un tono de decepción en su voz, y eso fue algo que Tobías pudo notar, estando consciente del posible enamoramiento de su hijastra.

—¿Estas muy preocupada por él no? —después de eso Tristana miró a su padrastro.

—Si… últimamente ha estado algo distante después del accidente de su hermana, no me siento tranquila sabiendo que esta así… — Tobías abrazó a su hijastra y ella le correspondió apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su padrastro.

* * *

 ** _Entrenamiento de Teemo_**

Teemo lanzó la bola de metal a la colchoneta reforzada que su maestro Scott sostenía con fuerza, el explorador estaba transpirando, esto a causa del extenso entrenamiento que había hecho desde la mañana, esto incluía flexiones de brazos, caminata usando solo las manos, abdominales normales y reforzados, sprints, levantadas, levantamiento de pesas, todo lo que el explorador considerase necesario, ya que debía estar en su mejor forma, cardio y estado físico en su vida, ya que su pueblo dependía de ello. Últimamente también había estado practicando el combate cuerpo a cuerpo con su maestro, sobretodo en pequeños combates usando técnicas de boxeo y muay thai para mejorar la velocidad de los ataques, los bloqueos y los contraataques.

—Vas bien hijo! ¡Continua! —gritó Scott sosteniendo la colchoneta a medida que Teemo recogió la bola de acero, esta vez imagino que Noxus era la colchoneta que su maestro sostenía, por lo que lanzó la bola con fuerza y rabia, haciendo que hasta el mismo Scott pudiese sentir el impacto, aunque no podía culpar a su pupilo sabiendo todo lo que le había ocurrido en los últimos días, tanto a él como a su hermana.

Luego de un rato Teemo terminó de entrenar, pero en lugar de darse una ducha y retirarse como lo haría la mayoría, decidió ir a las afueras de la Ciudad de Bandle, mejor dicho, a la jungla de Kumungu, necesitaba estar un tiempo a solas consigo mismo para poder aclimatarse mentalmente a la situación. Se sentó frente al rio que cruzaba la jungla y comenzó a meditar.

Sin embargo, su meditación fue interrumpida por una voz. —Eres patético —. Teemo buscó por los alrededores a quien le habló, pero no encontró a nadie. Moviendo sus orejas en busca de algún ruido, el explorador volvió lentamente a su intento de relajación mental. Pero esta vez sintió que una mano le tocó su hombro. El explorador miró hacia atrás y sus pelos se erizaron…

Era él mismo… pero con su atuendo del Escuadrón Omega.

—Mírate, haciendo todas estas mierdas, sabes perfectamente que la única forma en que lo lograrás es abrazando al odio y convirtiéndote en ese asesino de sangre fría que siempre fuiste. —dijo señalándolo.

—No… no haré eso. — Teemo negó rotundamente.

—No puedes escapar de tus propios pensamientos… tú mismo sabes que quieres hacer correr la sangre de los noxianos, piénsalo bien, eres alguien que nació para matar, es lo que mejor haces, no desperdicies ese don tuyo— y sin decir más se fue, desapareciendo sin más ante los ojos de Teemo, el cual tras unos segundos parpadeó un par de veces y se restregó la vista para ver si realmente la visión de había ido.

El explorador se tomó la cabeza y dejó escapar un suspiro de preocupación. —Sabia que era una mala idea…—

— _No estas solo Teemo… hay alguien muy especial a mi lado…_ —la voz de si mismo en su cabeza rio de forma misteriosa después de ello.

* * *

 **Hola amigos, hace tiempo que no los veía, es bueno regresar con otro capitulo de esta gran historia! Comenten usando el #Noxus o #Bandle dependiendo de a quien apoyen en el combate que se realizará.**

 **Ahora vamos con esas reviews**

 **Indigo**

— _Apoyo a veigar si bien su propuesta fue arriesgada es la única forma en que se pueda hacer retroceder a noxus sin derramamiento de sangre inocente, aunque igualmente ellos tienen a campeones muy poderosos me pregunto de que así estará kled... No tiene nada que ver pero me lo imagino mirando de lejos en la oscuridad con un letrero de "existo"_ —

 **R:** Veigar no estaba usando la cabeza, esta dominado por el odio de recordar el tiempo en prisión. En cuanto a Kled, lo único que le importa es SU PROPIEDAD.

 **Exeki3l**

 _—Ohhhh! Yeah bitch, he regresado. :v (?_  
 _Wow, que capítulo tan reflectivo, emotivo -si se puede decir así-, y lleno de diálogo._  
 _Espero ver más pronto.—_

 **R:** Es bueno tenerte de regreso Exe, tu historia también esta buena! :D  
Oh créeme... los siguientes capítulos serán muy... muy emotivos... :3

 **C ya! ;3**


	26. ¡Bandle VS Noxus! Primera Parte

**Capitulo 26: "Bandle V/S Noxus: Primera Parte"**

El dia había llegado, el combate entre la Ciudad de Bandle y el Estado de Noxus se celebraba hoy, y todos estaban pendientes de ello. Para algunos sería un simple combate, pero para otros sería el final de una era.

Teemo estaba en su habitación, se había puesto su uniforme del Escuadrón Omega, un oscuro atuendo que solo usaba para cuando las cosas eran mas serias, peligrosas y violentas que nunca. Miró el casco que tenía en sus manos.

—Hay que acabarlos… —Y se puso el casco, sintiendo de inmediato como su mentalidad pasó de ser la de un yordle tranquilo a la de un asesino impertinente. —Y cuando gane… será para mi… —Sin mas que decir, salió de su habitación para ir a reunirse con su equipo.

Tristana, Rumble, Veigar y Lulu se encontraban esperando a Teemo cerca de la plataforma de invocación azul, y se sorprendieron cuando vieron llegar a un yordle completamente distinto al que esperaban.

—¿Teemo? —preguntó Tristana algo desconcertada observando la mirada vacía a través de los ojos del casco del explorador, el cual solo asintió a su pregunta.

—Vamos —dijo ignorándola completamente. —Hoy rodarán cabezas noxianas… —No esperó y subió a la plataforma elevadora. Tristana lo observó impactada, ese no era el Teemo que ella conocía, era el Teemo que ella desconocía, pero del que había oído historias oscuras y crudas.

Rumble se sintió incomodo por el repentino cambio del explorador, y siguió a Tristana a la plataforma, los últimos en subir fueron Veigar y Lulu.

—¿Qué le pasará a Teemo? —preguntó el hada mirando al mago.

—No lo sé, pero me agrada mas que antes —dijo Veigar.

Por el otro lado, los noxianos ya se habían reunido en el otro lado en la plataforma roja, estaban tan listos para la pelea como lo estaban los yordles, y cuando los invocadores se aseguraron de que ambos estaban listos, las plataformas comenzaron a ascender lentamente.

 **(Para mejor lectura ponga The Memory Remains – Metallica)**

Los noxianos ascendían al campo de batalla con un montón de confianza, de hecho, sus expresiones expresaban todo menos preocupación.

Por otro lado, los yordles estaban indiferentes, con Teemo mirando hacia el frente, pensando solamente en como acabar con sus enemigos de la forma mas sanguinaria posible, Tristana preocupada por el estado tanto psicológico como emocional del primero, Rumble pensando en cualquier cosa excepto el dejarse vencer por los humanos noxianos. Y, por último, Veigar y Lulu tomados de la mano dándose apoyo mutuo entre ellos.

Los demás campeones se habían reunido en distintos lugares para observar el combate, con un publico dividido. Los que eran de Demacia, Jonia y Piltover apoyaban a los yordles de la Ciudad de Bandle. Por otra parte, los venideros de Zaun y Aguasturbias mostraban su apoyo a Noxus, siendo Fizz el único de Aguasturbias que apoyaba a los yordles.

Cuando los dos equipos habían llegado, el combate dio inicio, con un gran rayo azul expandiéndose a lo largo de la grieta, causando que apareciesen los nexos, los inhibidores y las torretas.

—BIENVENIDOS A LA GRIETA DEL INVOCADOR! —dijo el anunciador con su siempre portentosa voz.

Teemo y Rumble se dirigieron a la línea superior, Veigar fue a la línea central y Tristana con Lulu tomaron rumbo a la línea inferior, mientras que de parte del equipo Noxiano fueron Darius y Sion a la línea superior, Swain por la línea central y Draven junto con LeBlanc en la línea inferior.

—30 SEGUNDOS PARA LOS SUBDITOS! —

Rumble miró a Teemo, no se parecía nada al que él solía ver casi todos los días, era alguien diferente, y eso simplemente le daba un escalofrío, dado que desconocia el lado oscuro del explorador. —¿Ese es Teemo? —se preguntó. —Parece un maldito desquiciado… —Todo esto mientras observaba al explorador frente a él, con una mirada llena de serenidad, esperando a que llegasen los súbditos y también los oponentes, los cuales no tardaron mucho en aparecer.

—No tendré piedad con ustedes par de debiluchos… —dijo Darius apuntándoles con su hacha.

—Vamos a darles lo que se merecen! —gritó Rumble levantándose del asiento de Tristy.

—Afilare mi hacha CON SUS HUESOS! —la imponente figura de Sion intimido al mecanico, pero no al explorador.

—Quieres a Teemo! ¡Ven por él! —Teemo hizo gestos con sus manos para provocar a los noxianos.

—SE HAN GENERADO SUBDITOS! —

* * *

Mientras tanto en la línea central, Veigar se encontró de frente con Swain, un enemigo frio, calculador, imponente y lo peor de todo, estratégico y listo. Sabía perfectamente que debía ser muy cuidadoso con lo que fuese a hacer en esta parte del combate.

—Nos encontramos de nuevo, pequeño Veigar. —dijo Swain.

—Voy a quitarte esa sonrisa de la cara… —El mago lo amenazó con el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

—Recuerdo perfectamente tu cara cuando fuiste encarcelado, haré que vuelvas a sentirte así durante este combate, voy a hacer que cada segundo que estés aquí sea tan miserable como la prisión. —Eso gatilló que Veigar recordara el tiempo en la prisión noxiana, y también gatilló su ira.

—De aquí no sales vivo cretino. —Fue todo lo que dijo el mago antes de empezar a masacrar a los súbditos enemigos con sus Ataques Malignos.

—Lo dudo pequeño… lo dudo completamente. —Swain comenzó a lanzar ataques contra los súbditos de Veigar con su Mano de la Muerte.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la línea inferior las cosas estaban mas peleadas que nunca, con Tristana y Lulu batallando de lleno contra Draven y LeBlanc.

—Caen uno, dos, con este van tres y con estos chiquitos cinco! —Tristana acababa rápidamente con los súbditos mientras Lulu mantenía la guardia contra LeBlanc.

—No la vayas a perder de vista Pix… —El compañero hadastico asintió ante la orden de Lulu.

Draven acababa uno a uno con los súbditos que se le cruzaban en frente, todo esto sin perder su confianza característica. —Draven farmea con estilo… mucho estilo… —Atrapó el ultimo hachazo y mantuvo girando el hacha en su mano izquierda ante la mirada poco impresionada de las yordles.

Tristana miró a Lulu por un momento, era como si estuviesen hablando telepáticamente y asintieron, tenían algo en mente.

En ese momento Draven había matado a otro súbdito y estaba esperando que el hacha cayese en sus manos, sin embargo, un cañonazo cortesía de Tristana mandó el hacha a volar lejos del ejecutor noxiano.

—NOOO! —Draven extendió la mano para intentar atrapar el hacha que estaba ya lejos, y al oir las risas de Lulu y Tristana se volvió hacia ellas bastante enojado. —Ahora si se jodieron! ¡No les gustará nadita Draven cuando se enfada! —

—Aquí tienes…— LeBlanc le arrojó otra hacha y este comenzó a girar las dos hachas que tenía con una mirada maniática en su cara.

 **(ADVERTENCIA: Hacer que Draven pierda una de sus hachas puede ser perjudicial para la salud. La Liga de Leyendas y Riot Games no se hacen responsables de los daños que pueda causar el Glorioso Ejecutor de ahora en adelante)**

—Veamos si pueden esquivar estas! —El Glorioso Ejecutor comenzó a lanzar hachas a diestra y siniestra con violencia pura hacia Tristana y Lulu, y estas tuvieron que comenzar a moverse más deprisa, sin embargo, una de las hachas alcanzó el sombrero de Lulu, rompiéndolo en pedazos.

—Mi sombrero! —Lulu tomó uno de los trozos que quedaban y miró a Draven. —Ahora si me enojé! —

—Vaya, nunca la había visto así de molesta… —Pensó Tristana mientras seguían intercambiando ataques sin resultado con Draven y LeBlanc. La última despareció por unos segundos y volvió con un clon, iba a ser una complicación enorme saber cuál era la real.

—Pix, ve y averigua cual es la verdadera… —Lulu le susurró a su compañero hadastico y este partió hacia a donde se encontraban ambas LeBlancs, intentando encontrar alguna señal o pista que pudiese diferenciarlas. Observó a la de la izquierda, la cual estaba lanzando ataques mágicos y luego a la segunda, que también atacaba, pero con una menor intensidad. Se acercó un poco mas y observó con mas cuidado, la de la izquierda tenía ojos morados pero vacíos, mientras que la de la derecha lucía un poco mas llena de vida y además tenía los ojos un poco mas amarillentos. Alli fue donde Pix sacó sus conclusiones y regresó con Lulu y le hizo señas hacia la LeBlanc de la derecha. —Muy bien Pix! —Ella se acercó a Tristana. —Dispárale a la de la derecha. —

—¿Estas segura? —Lulu asintió y Tristana sonrió. —Hora de saltar… —La artillera tomó un poco de aire y usó un Salto Cohete para caer frente a la LeBlanc de verdad y comenzó a atacarla. Draven intentó ayudar a su compañera lanzándole sus hachas a Tristana, pero estas rebotaron ante el escudo que Pix había hecho temporalmente para la peliblanca.

—Maldición! —LeBlanc logró lanzarle sus cadenas etéreas a Tristana para paralizarla, y esta soltó un grito.

—Lulu! ¡Ya sabes que hacer! — El hada hechicera sonrió y asintió antes de hacer lo que tenía planeado.

—ENORMIZAR! —De la nada, Tristana creció hasta alcanzar un tamaño mas grande que Draven y LeBlanc, rompiendo las cadenas etéreas y dejando libre a la enormizada artillera.

—Bombas fuera! —Tristana volvió a saltar sobre LeBlanc y le puso una carga explosiva para rematarla a cañonazos.

—TRISTANA HA MATADO A LEBLANC! —Dijo el anunciador.

—Aún quedo yo!— Draven iba a lanzar sus Hachas Especiales de la Muerte Rodante, sin embargo antes de que pudiese hacer el lanzamiento definitivo, un rayo mágico lo golpeo y lo convirtió en un pastelito.

—Awww que dulce! —Dijo Tristana mirando al pastelito.

—Acabalo! ¡No durará mucho! —Gritó Lulu cuando en ese mismo momento el pastelito volvió a ser Draven, el cual lucía un poco aturdido.

—Draven se siente drogado… —Se tomó la cabeza un momento, pero no duro mucho dado que Tristana acabó con el usando un Tiro Destructor.

—ASESINATO DOBLE DE TRISTANA! —Los yordles del publico estallaron de emoción al oír eso. Heimerdinger aplaudía con aprobación, Ziggs saltaba como loco sosteniéndose de las cabezas de Kennen y Corki, y Poppy solo daba gritos de apoyo.

—Muy bien Tristana! —Lulu corrió a abrazarla y esta le correspondió alegremente.

—Fue una buena jugada amiga, pero ahora hay que regresar a la base para recuperar fuerzas… —dijo la artillera y ambas se prepararon para volver a la base.

* * *

Por otra parte la pelea en el carril central continuaba, esta vez tanto Veigar como Swain sabían que alguien debía caer, y no iban a desperdiciar ninguna chance que se les apareciera.

Finalmente, Veigar logró lanzar un preciso Horizonte de Sucesos atrapando a Swain entre uno de sus pilares, el mago sonrió, lo tenía en sus manos.

—¿Qué pasa Swain? ¿Mi poder es mucho para ti? —La sonrisa de Veigar se fue cuando vio la mano roja de Swain pasar a su lado y luego regresar para atraparlo, el general noxiano hizo un ademán para acercar más inmovilizado mago.

—No me impresiona pequeño… solo es algo básico viniendo de ti. —dijo Swain provocándolo.

—Vete al demonio! —Veigar le lanzó un ataque.

—¿Qué es un demonio más? Si ya tengo tantos… —Swain realizó su Ascenso Demoniaco y se convirtió en un demonio similar a un cuervo, y Veigar sintió como el miedo se metió dentro de él, pues su ataque mágico apenas le había causado unos cuantos rasguños. Nuevamente lanzó un Nunca Mas y logró atrapar al mago, quien luchaba por liberarse pero no podía, sentía que su vida lo abandonaba al ver como Swain se acercaba más a él.

—No… no puede ser… —Pensó el mago.

—Caiste redondito en mi trampa Veigar, y ahora vas a pagar por ello. —Swain lo atrajo hacía él. —Tu orgullo será la ruina de tus amigos… tarde o temprano ganaremos, y tu y todos caerán como las miserables moscas que son… primero tomaremos Bandle… y luego acabaremos uno a uno con ustedes… —

—N-no! —

—Oh si… todos caerán Veigar, pero me aseguraré de que seas el ultimo, asi podras ver como mueren todos tus amigos, y sobretodo esa hadita amiguita tuya Lulu… — Eso gatilló nuevamente la ira del mago. —Seré generoso y dejaré que la veas antes de morir… —

—No! —Veigar lanzó nuevamente su Horizonte de Sucesos encerrándose con Swain. —No dejaré que le hagas daño a Lulu… —Le lanzó una Materia Oscura. —ESO SERÁ SOBRE MI CADAVER! —

—Mira lo que te hizo hacer tu propio orgullo —dijo el general endemoniado. —Ahora mismo vas a morir pequeño… —Sin embargo, pudo notar que Veigar estaba riendo.

—Creo que olvidaste quien soy Swain, mi nombre es Veigar… —Apretó los puños y apuntó hacia Swain. —Y SOY EL MAGO MAS PODEROSO DEL MUNDO! —Le lanzó un Estallido Primordial lleno de odio.

Swain estalló con el impacto, generando una explosión que pudo notarse por todo el mapa, dejando al publico testigo completamente impactado, esto incluía también a los mismos invocadores. Nadie sabía que había ocurrido, lo mas seguro es que ambos hubiesen muerto en la explosión, sin embargo…

—VEIGAR HA MATADO A SWAIN! —Gritó el anunciador y cuando el polvo estaba despejado, se pudo ver a un Veigar tirado en el piso, sin su sombrero y a duras penas vivo. Este se arrastró hacia su sombrero y se lo puso.

—L-lo logré? Entonces… era cierto, pelear por alguien mas nos vuelve mas fuertes… —pensó antes de invocar el regreso a la base. Cuando volvió, fue recibido por Lulu quien le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—Lo lograste Veigi! —dijo ella y este le correspondió.

—Si, lo logré…— Tristana sonrió llena de ternura, era obvio que el amor que Veigar sentía por Lulu era lo que le había ayudado a ganar ese enfrentamiento.

* * *

Las cosas en la línea superior iban mal, Teemo y Rumble estaban agobiados ante los enormes Darius y Sion, y las chances eran minimas.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Preguntó el mecánico.

—Yo iré contra Darius, tu ve con Sion… —dijo Teemo.

—¿Qué? Es una locura y lo… —Antes de que pudiese continuar, Rumble vio como Teemo se fue a pelear contra Darius. —Maldito loco… —Sabiendo que no cambiaría de idea, Rumble fue a pelear contra Sion.

—VOY A APLASTARTE COMO LA ALIMAÑA QUE ERES! —Sion lanzó un hachazo que Rumble detuvo con la maza de Tristy, para luego usar el Escupellamas directamente en el rostro del Coloso. Sion retrocedió aturdido, y Rumble le disparo un arpón en el pecho.

Mientras tanto Teemo esquivaba como podía los hachazos de Darius, pero uno logró derribarlo.

—Prepárate para morir! —Darius levantó su hacha, listo para el golpe final, pero un segundo arpón de Rumble impactó en él, dejándolo medio atontado, Teemo aprovechó esto y le disparó su Dardo Cegador.

—AHORA RUMBLE! —gritó el explorador y Rumble lanzó el Equilibrador, haciendo que un grupo de misiles cayesen sobre Sion y Darius. El segundo intentó escapar, pero no podía ver y cayó muerto como un cadáver calcinado.

—RUMBLE HA MATADO A DARIUS! —

Sion también murió, pero su segundo aire había llegado y ahora se dirigía rápidamente hacia el mecánico, quien no podía hacer nada dado que Tristy se había sobrecalentado. Antes de que el Coloso pudiese alcanzar al mecánico, Teemo saltó en sus hombros y le tapó la vista con las manos.

—Teemo! ¡¿Qué mierda haces?! —dijo Rumble sorprendido al verlo sobre Sion.

—Huye! ¡Yo me encargaré! —

—Vas a morir si sigue- —

—Solo lárgate!— Rumble empezó a preparar la invocación para volver a base y Sion comenzó a correr hacia su propia torreta con Teemo sobre él.

—SUELTAME O MORIRAS RATA! —gritó Sion corriendo a toda marcha hacia la torreta.

—Oh… voy a morir… —dijo Teemo casi susurrando. —PERO TU VENDRÁS CONMIGO! —sacó una carga explosiva y la puso en la garganta del coloso, logrando activarla justo cuando iba llegando a la torreta. El explorador se soltó antes de que Sion chocará contra la torreta, y cuando la colisión ocurrió, se produjo otra explosión mucho mas grande que la anterior, y esta vez el radió de la explosión atrapó tanto a Sion como Teemo.

—LA TORRETA DE NOXUS HA SIDO DESTRUIDA! —dijo el anunciador, pero nadie reaccionó, todos habían quedado en shock por la explosión. Sion estaba muerto, pero no había señales de Teemo. Sin embargo, entre el polvo se pudo ver el casco de Teemo, completamente destrozado…

 **Esta historia continuará…**


	27. ¡Bandle VS Noxus! Segunda Parte

**Capitulo 27: "Bandle V/S Noxus" Segunda Parte**

El tiempo parecía haberse congelado, todos observaban como la primera torreta noxiana de la línea superior yacía hecha pedazos, y su lado el casco de un soldado yacía destruido también.

Teemo no sabía dónde estaba, se encontraba en medio de una oscuridad, con los ojos cerrados. No sabia que era lo que ocurría, pero parecía que no podría salir de esta. Se vio a él mismo, con su atuendo del Escuadrón Omega, cayendo lentamente hacia su propia muerte.

—Teemo! —Pudo oír un grito ahogado de una voz que él reconocía, era la voz de Tristana, sonaba casi como si estuviese llorando.

—TEEMO! —Tristana soltó su cañón dejándolo en la base y partió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la línea superior donde se encontraba el explorador, o lo que quedase de él. Las lagrimas que caían por su rostro se iban debido a la velocidad con la que corría la artillera, quien sentía que el corazón se le había destruido al presenciar aquella escena tan desgarradora. Teemo se había sacrificado, y ella no pudo hacer nada para ayudarle. Cuando llegó al lugar que aún tenía un montón de polvo y llamas cubriendo la zona de la torreta noxiana, pudo ver lo que aún quedaba del casco de Teemo y lo tomó con cuidado en sus manos. —Teemo… —Ella acercó el casco a su pecho y lo abrazó con fuerza, luego sintió como sus rodillas cedieron y la hicieron caer de rodillas a la tierra. Desconsolada, Tristana comenzó a llorar.

Teemo pudo ver mas allá de la grieta, se imaginó su hogar, la ciudad de Bandle, pero en un parpadeo paso de ser el lugar que conocía a un sitio lleno de llamas, destrucción, amargura y envuelto por la oscuridad. Se imaginó que estaba allí, sin poder hacer nada.

—Teemo! —Nuevamente oyó un grito de Tristana.

—Teemo! —Y también un grito de Rumble.

—Teemo! —Pudo oir un grito de su maestro.

—Tristana?! ¡¿En dónde están?! ¡¿Maestro Scott?! Rumble?! —preguntó Teemo completamente desesperado, y pudo ver varias cosas, entre ellas Boomer, el cañón de Tristana, y al mecha de Rumble, se encontraban en la base militar, pero todo estaba consumido por las llamas. También pudo ver el bastón mágico de Lulu envuelto por el fuego. Oyó varios quejidos de dolor. —Maestro Scott?! —Volvió a preguntar el explorador y oyó un grito de Tristana. —Tristana?! —

Una visión de Tristana apareció frente a él y le sonrió. —Teemo! —dijo ella con un tono regañante. —Teemo! —dijo nuevamente. La artillera dejo escapar una inocente risotada antes de desaparecer.

Pudo ver a Irene esta vez corriendo hacia él. —¡¿Dónde estás?! —Sonaba asustada y perdida en medio de la oscuridad, a medida que la frase se repetía una y otra vez.

—Irene! —Ahora Teemo se imaginó a Swain y los demás noxianos riendo maléficamente frente a él.

Vio a Rumble…

Y a Veigar

Y Lulu

Y Poppy

Y Kennen

Y Corki

Y Heimerdinger

Y Ziggs

Y Gnar

Y Amumu

Y Fizz

También a Paul…

E Irene…

Y por último a Tristana nuevamente…

Todos los mencionados se aparecieron uno a uno frente a Teemo, riéndole con simpatía y alegría.

En ese instante la ciudad de Bandle desapareció para siempre en medio de una gran explosión.

* * *

Teemo finalmente abrió los ojos, se encontraba sepultado debajo de los escombros de la torreta y a su lado yacía el cadáver de Sion, destruido en tres partes. Pudo ver desde los restos a Tristana, de rodillas, llorando desconsolada con su casco pegado a ella. El explorador cerró los ojos debido al dolor que sentía, el cual aumentó al verla así. Se vio a si mismo de niño frente a él, y mirando al cielo comprendió que era lo que debía hacer.

 **(para mejorar la lectura pongan la canción de Dragon Ball GT en versión piano)**

Los escombros comenzaron a moverse, y Tristana oyó eso, lo que hizo que levantase su mirada llena de lagrimas para ver que ocurría. Lo que vio la dejo sorprendida, entre todos los escombros emergió Teemo, tenía el traje completamente destruido, lo único que resistió fueron sus pantalones, sus botas y su arma. Estaba con varias heridas, pero vivo, y eso era lo mas importante para la artillera.

El publico que apoyaba a Bandle estalló de emoción y alegría.

—¡TEEMO! —Tristana corrió a abrazarlo apenas lo vio y este ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que la artillera llegase a él. Esta lo abrazo con fuerza y comenzó a llorar en su hombro, y Teemo le correspondió de forma comprensiva. —No puedo creerlo… —Se separó para mirarlo. —Estas vivo! —dijo sonriéndole mientras intentaba secarse las lagrimas que aún caían por su rostro.

—… —Teemo solo se limitó a sonreírle y Tristana pudo reconocerlo, había vuelto el Teemo que ella y todos conocían, el amable y cariñoso explorador del que ella se había enamorado. —Oye… será mejor que… —Tosió un poco. —Volvamos a la base… —

Tristana asintió y ambos invocaron el regreso a la base, y cuando volvieron, Teemo sintió como sus fuerzas volvieron a él.

—Teemo! ¡Estas vivo! —Lulu lo abrazo.

—Si, casi mueres allí por hacerte el héroe —dijo Rumble. —Y… también gracias. —

—No hay de que… —Teemo flexionó un poco las rodillas. —Por cierto… ¿Cómo va el combate? —Un quejido de un dragón de pudo oír después de eso.

—EL EQUIPO NOXIANO HA MATADO AL DRAGÓN! —

—Carajo! ¡Aprovecharon la distracción para matar a ese dragón infernal! —Veigar miró a Teemo. —¿Algún plan brillante héroe? —

—Pues… diría que si! Ahora vengan, este es mi plan —dijo Teemo y todos se reunieron para oírlo. —Rumble, tu serás el tanque del equipo, asi que vete comprando cosas que te den armadura y vida, te recomendaría empezar con el Cinturón del Gigante. —El mecánico asintió y se subió a Tristy. —Veigar, tu ya sabes que hacer. —Teemo lo señaló.

—Acabarlos con mi increíble poder… —dijo el mago.

—Lulu, tu acompañaras a Tristana, lanzale a Pix apenas este en peligro y cuando el equipo se reúna, intenta siempre enormizar a Rumble para que sea más resistente. —

—Entendido capitan! —Lulu hizo un saludo militar.

—Tristana, tu irás atrás, vamos a intentar protegerte lo mas posible para que puedas causarles daño sin arriesgarte demasiado. —

—Muy bien! —Tristana levantó a Boomer y se preparó.

—Yo tomaré un camino por la jungla y dejare setas por lugares donde podrían pasar u intentar escapar de las peleas. —Todos asintieron. —Muy bien yordles… ¿¡Estan listos para patear traseros noxianos?! —

—SI! —dijeron todos.

—Pues a la carga! —Veigar, Lulu y Rumble partieron dejando solos a Teemo y a Tristana en la base, y el explorador la miró. —Podemos lograrlo… —

—Lo sé… —Ella le sonrió. —No sabia que fueras tan buen estratega. —

—Hay varias cosas de mi que aún no sabes nena… —Teemo le guiñó un ojo y Tristana se acercó para susurrarle.

—Por cierto… te ves muy guapo con ese look. —Esta vez ella le guiñó un ojo y se dirigió a su línea. Teemo solo se limitó a sonreír y negar con la cabeza antes de volver a dirigirse a la jungla.

* * *

Ya había pasado cerca de una hora desde que el combate entre la ciudad de Bandle y Noxus había comenzado, aunque la intensidad aún se mantenía solo que una cantidad ligeramente menor al inicio. Ambos equipos se encontraban rodeando la línea media, pero fue en un momento en el que Noxus decidió separarse para cubrir terreno en las líneas.

—Hora de que Draven vaya a plantar centinelas… —dijo el Glorioso Ejecutor dirigiéndose al arbusto que se encontraba cerca de la zona del dragón, y cuando lo puso pudo notar a Rumble frente a él.

—Hola Draven… —dijo él con arrogancia.

—¿Qué te pasa enano? ¿Piensas matar a Draven con tu basurero andante? Ja! —Draven silbó y Darius llegó junto a él. —Somos dos contra uno enanito… ¿Qué vas a hacer? —

Rumble sonrió y también silbo. Y detrás de Tristy aparecieron Teemo, Veigar, Tristana y Lulu. —¿Perdón? ¿Acaso dijiste dos contra uno? ¡Yo diría… dos contra cinco! —

—Oh mier… —dijeron Draven y Darius al mismo tiempo.

—VEIGAR HA MATADO A DRAVEN! ASESINATO DOBLE DE VEIGAR! —

* * *

Las riñas aún seguían entre ambos bandos y se habían intercambiado varios ataques. Los hachazos iban y venían, los cañonazos volaban velozmente, la magia fluía por el ambiente y el veneno era un aliado para los yordles, en esos momentos la Grieta del Invocador se había convertido en una enorme tierra de nadie, tanto para los yordles como para los noxianos. No se podía ver cual de los dos equipos tenía la ventaja.

Si bien los yordles tenían la ventaja en cuanto asesinatos y contaban con el poder de fuego de Tristana y la magia oscura de Veigar, carecían de una resistencia longeva para los combates. En cambio, Noxus contaba con la resistencia ejercida por Darius y Sion, sin mencionar la enorme presión que Swain y LeBlanc podían ejercer con sus ataques mágicos. Y Draven… ¿a quien carajos le importa Draven? Él… tenía salud.

En medio de una pelea Sion había regresado a base, por lo que la pelea transcurrió con Darius peleando contra Rumble y LeBlanc junto con Draven volviéndose a enfrentar contra Tristana y Lulu.

Rumble intentaba esquivar todos los hachazos que le lanzaba Darius, sin embargo, uno de ellos impacto en el brazo escupellamas de Tristy y lo destruyó.

—No! Mierda… —Rumble intentó activar el escupellamas pero no funcionaba.

—Se te apagó el fuego pequeño… ¡Ahora muere! —Darius estaba listo para darle su golpe devastador. Rumble siguió presionando el botón del escupellamas y logró hacer que lo que quedaba del brazo escupiera un poco de aceite que le cayó a Darius en los ojos, dejándolo aturdido nuevamente y con dificultad para ver.

—Esta es mi oportunidad… —Rumble le disparó dos arpones eléctricos, pero Darius no caería tan fácilmente, lanzó un hachazo a ciegas que rozó la cabeza de Rumble y le cortó parte de su pelo. —Voy a necesitar mas potencia… nena… no me falles ahora por favor… —Rumble le disparó dos arpones mas y finalmente un quinto arpón, siendo allí que finalmente electrocutó a Darius. —Carajo! ¡Quema quema quema quema! —El mecánico se bajó de Tristy debido a su enorme sobrecalentamiento y solo observó como Darius lentamente cayó chamuscado a su perdición.

—RUMBLE HA MATADO A DARIUS! —

Rumble suspiró y observó el brazo dañado de Tristy. —Tendré que repararlo rápido… pero tendré que ir a la base para ello… —Sin dudarlo, invocó el regreso a base.

* * *

Por otra parte, Draven nuevamente estaba girando sus hachas frente a Tristana y Lulu. —Tal vez hayan podido contra Draven en la primera ocasión, pero esta vez no tendrán tanta suerte… —Lanzó su hacha para atraparla, pero Tristana nuevamente se la mandó a volar de un cañonazo. —Ah! ¡Por favor! ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Otra vez?! ¡Ya se los advertí! ¡Ahora sufran! —Nuevamente comenzó a lanzar hachas a lo loco, pero su ira había bajado su precisión notablemente, por lo que esquivarlas no fue demasiada dificil para Tristana y Lulu.

—Conviertelo en ardilla Lulu… —dijo Tristana.

—Oki Doki! —Lulu asintió y Draven nuevamente fue convertido en ardilla. Tristana uso su salto cohete para caer frente a él y cuando este había recuperado su forma, la artillera lo llenó de plomo.

—LeBlanc! ¡¿Dónde estás?! —Fueron las ultimas palabras del Glorioso Ejecutor.

—TRISTANA HA MATADO A DRAVEN! —

Tristana miró a sus alrededores. —¿Dónde estará LeBlanc? —La preocupación la abordó, ya que sabía lo traicioneros y poderoso que eran los ataques de la Maquiavelica. Sin embargo, ella no tenía como objetivo a la artillera, sino que tenía su mirada puesta en Lulu.

—Muere enana del infierno! —ella atrapó a Lulu y la imposibilito de usar sus ataques mágicos, Tristana intentó saltar hacia ellas, pero el clon de LeBlanc la derribó y la sostuvo contra el suelo.

—LULU! —Tristana gritó al no poder hacer nada.

—No puedo… moverme… —El hada apretó los ojos con dolor, mientras Pix hacia lo posible para romper las cadenas etéreas, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. LeBlanc seguía apretándola con una sonrisa en su cara.

—Voy a disfrutar esto… —Aumentó la presión haciendo que Lulu gritara de dolor, y en ese momento LeBlanc se sintió inmóvil, fue cuando vio los pilares del Horizonte de Sucesos y supo quien la había atrapado. —Oh no… —Murmuro antes de que una Materia Oscura cayese justo sobre ella, haciéndola polvo. Lulu cayó al suelo adolorida y Pix fue preocupado a ver como estaba.

—VEIGAR HA MATADO A LEBLANC! —

Veigar se acercó a Lulu y la levantó con cuidado. —¿Estas bien? —preguntó preocupado.

—Veigi... —ella le sonrió y le dio un besito. —Nunca me sentí mejor. —

Él le regreso la sonrisa, sin embargo, esta se borró al ver como Swain se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos. —Regresa con Tristana a la base, yo las cubriré… —

—Pero él… —

—Ahora, no te preocupes, estaré bien. —Lulu asintió y ambos compartieron un beso. Luego de eso, el hada se reunió con Tristana y regresaron a la base.

—Bien Veigar, veo que has llegado bastante lejos, estoy sorprendido, pero ahora ya no seré tan amable y compasivo… —

—Je, da igual, aún asi te borraré de aquí… —dijo el mago con confianza.

—Hablas mucho para estar solo Veigar. —

—Yo no diría eso… —Teemo apareció de entre los arbustos y se puso del lado de Veigar.

—Teemo Moxley… vienes a intentar vengarte por lo de tu hermana? —preguntó Swain.

—Oh… voy a hacerlo cabrón de mierda… y será con intereses… —

—Me gustaría ver que lo intentaras… —Lo señaló con su mano endemoniada y sus ojos se pusieron rojos.

Teemo miro a Veigar. —Veigar, ambos superamos nuestros propios limites hace tiempo. Si no colaboramos, la ciudad de Bandle estará perdida… —

—Teemo! —dijo Swain y el explorador lo miró. —¿Vas a alzarte contra mi? —lentamente se estaba transformando en su demonio interno, pues estaba aprovechando de reunir mucho poder.

—Mira, está reuniendo mucho poder, debo admitir que es impresionante… —murmuró Veigar sin mirar al explorador.

—Él solo se puede fortalecer así. Quiza no podamos ni juntos contra él. —dijo Teemo frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Recuerdas que prometiste ayudarme con Lulu? —Teemo lo miró.

—¿Veigar? —

—¡Te hice una pregunta! —exclamó el mago.

—Si tu no incumples la promesa, yo tampoco, tu lo sabes mejor que nadie ¿no? —respondió Teemo. —Veigar… —Teemo lo miró serio.

Veigar sonrió arrogante y cerró los ojos. —A veces me das nauseas con tu ingenuidad… pero esta vez la agradeceré. —

Ambos miraron a Swain, quien ya estaba convertido en demonio, este al ver a los yordles dejo soltar un grito de guerra, Teemo y Veigar hicieron lo mismo y corrieron hacia él.

 **(para mejorar la lectura pongan Ultimate Battle)**

Colisionaron contra Swain, pero no tardaron en atacarlo usando dardos y magia moviéndose rápidamente para esquivar a los cuervos malignos que le rodeaban.

—¡Teemo y Veigar están peleando juntos! —exclamó Poppy desde el público. Todos miraban sin poder creer lo que estaban viendo. Quienes anteriormente fuesen enemigos acérrimos se habían convertido en aliados inesperados ante un enemigo común.

Swain logró atrapar a Veigar con su técnica Nunca Más, pero antes de que pudiese siquiera hacer algo más, Teemo le propino un puñetazo en el rostro que lo hizo retroceder. El demonio fijó su mirada en el explorador y usó su Mano de la Muerte, pero Teemo se quitó de en medio dejando que Veigar usase un Ataque Maligno contra Swain. Este retrocedió y ataco a ambos con sus cuervos, haciéndolos moverse mas rápido, Veigar corrió hacia Teemo.

—Lánzame hacia él! —gritó el mago.

—Entendido! —Teemo se preparó y e hizo impulso a Veigar para lanzarlo contra Swain. Mientras el mago iba en el aire lanzó su Horizonte de Sucesos, encerrando al General.

—No me iré asi de fácil. —Swain lanzó un Nunca Más, atrayendo a Veigar hacia él, sin embargo, Teemo le disparo un dardo cegador, seguido por varios otros envenados, y también le planto una seta en los pies, la cual estallo en segundos causándole quemaduras con el veneno de ajunta, momento que Veigar aprovecho para rematarle con la Explosión Primordial.

—VEIGAR HA MATADO A SWAIN! ¡MASACRE DE VEIGAR! —

Teemo y Veigar destruyeron las torretas centrales y el inhibidor, luego de esto chocaron puños y volvieron a base, habían pasado casi dos horas desde que empezó el combate y había que terminarlo. Se reunieron con Tristana, Rumble y Lulu y rápidamente acabaron con el Baron Nashor, era claro que el combate estaba acercándose a su fin.

—VAMOS! —gritó Rumble liderando al equipo. Los noxianos los esperaban y Sion inicio las cosas con su brutal Embestida Imparable, colisionando con Rumble, por suerte Lulu lo enormizó, evitando que Tristy fuera destruida, lo cual fue seguido de la lluvia de cohetes de Rumble, lo que aniquiló totalmente al coloso. En ese mismo instante Swain atrapó a Rumble y lo atrajo hacia él para absorber su alma, matándolo. Lulu convirtió a Swain en pastelito el cual fue masacrado por Tristana y Teemo. LeBlanc remató a Lulu rápidamente, provocando una vez más la ira de Veigar, quien acabó con ella usando un furioso Estallido Primordial. Sin embargo, el mago bajó su guardia, lo que permitió que Draven acabase con él de un hachazo directo al corazón. Teemo le disparó un Dardo Cegador a Draven y junto con Tristana acabaron con él, ahora solo Darius se interponía entre ellos y la victoria.

—¿Quieren matarme? ¡Vengan e inténtelo! —Jaló a Teemo hacia él e intento decapitarlo, pero el explorador se agachó justo a tiempo, sin embargo, la Mano de Noxus realizó un giro para intentarlo nuevamente, pero Tristana saltó hacia él y le puso una carga explosiva, disparándole repetidamente dejándolo severamente dañado.

—Aún no he caído… —Darius sabia que cuando la bomba estallase, iba a morir, pero no iba a irse solo, nuevamente fijo su atención en Teemo y le lanzó un ataque, pero Tristana se interpuso recibiendo el ataque por el explorador.

—No! —gritó Darius y la bomba estalló, dejando a Teemo inconsciente por un momento.

Teemo abrió los ojos lentamente, en medio del baño de sangre y matanza en el que se encontraba, pudo notar a Tristana tirada en el piso… tenia un gran tajo en el estómago, consecuencia del hachazo que ella recibió por Teemo de parte de Darius.

—¿Trist? —El explorador se arrastró con todas sus fuerzas, y a pesar de todo el daño que había recibido, ella era mas importante para él, por lo que no dudó en seguir hasta poder llegar hacia Tristana. Logró alcanzarla y tomarla con cuidado para apoyar su cabeza en sus piernas.

Tristana abrió los ojos muy lentamente y cuando vio a Teemo esbozó una sonrisa, en medio de todo ese dolor que estaba sintiendo. Acarició el rostro del explorador con su mano ensangrentada, dejándole la mejilla roja sin querer. —T-Teemo… —

—Tranquila, vas a estar bien… —dijo Teemo sintiendo como las lágrimas le estaban brotando.

—Se que no es cierto. —Cerró los ojos un momento y luego los volvió a abrir. —¿Puedo pedirte algo Teemo? —

—Lo que quieras… —

—Toma a Boomer y destruye el nexo… termina este c-combate… —Ella señaló a su cañón, y luego al nexo, estaba agrietado, casi destruido por completo.

—Lo hare Trist, lo haré. —El explorador le tomó la mano.

—Teemo… —Ella tosió un par de veces. —Queria confesarte… que… de cerca… t-tus ojos se ven… mas bonitos… Y que yo… que yo te… am- —La artillera finalmente sucumbió en brazos del explorador.

—¿Trist? —Teemo la movió suavemente. —¿Tristana? Vamos Tristana, n-no me hagas esto… —Puso su cabeza en el pecho de la artillera buscando algún latido, pero no encontró nada. —No… no… no… —El explorador bajó amargamente la cabeza con muchas lagrimas cayendo por su cara y lanzó un grito lleno de ira al cielo. —TRISTANAAAAAAA! —

—DARIUS HA MATADO A TRISTANA! —

Teemo se acercó a la artillera y le tomó con cuidado la cabeza, la acarició y le besó la frente antes de depositarla suavemente al suelo. —Te amo… —dijo susurrando. Miró a Boomer y se arrastró hacia él, y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban apunto al nexo y jaló el gatillo. —Esto va por todos… —Un cañonazo chocó contra lo que quedaba del nexo y lo hizo estallar en pedazos. Teemo cayó rendido al suelo, el combate finalmente había terminado.

—LA CIUDAD DE BANDLE HA GANADO! —dijo el anunciador.

 **Finalmente, la sangrienta pelea entre Bandle y Noxus ha terminado... pero esto... no es el final de esta historia...**


	28. Liberando el estrés

**Capitulo 28:** **"Liberando el estrés"**

—LA CIUDAD DE BANDLE HA GANADO! —

Fue lo que dijo el anunciador, y en ese momento todo se regeneró, incluso Teemo quien yacía en el suelo con su traje destrozado sintió como su traje se reparó, como el casco volvió a él y cómo sus fuerzas regresaron. Pudo observar como todos los demás desaparecieron envueltos por luz, siendo él mismo el último en irse. Por lo general los campeones solían salir juntos por una misma salida de la grieta, pero debido a la enorme tensión se tuvo que cambiar por esta salida mágica y separada del enemigo, solo por esta ocasión.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Tristana se encontró en la salida del equipo yordle, junto con Veigar, Lulu, Rumble y Teemo. Habían triunfado luego de un extenuante combate de casi tres horas, lo mejor de todo era que la ciudad de Bandle ahora se encontraba libre de las amenazas de Noxus y aún más importante, Teemo había podido cobrar venganza por la muerte de su sobrino. La artillera estaba tan feliz por él, y quería compartir su felicidad con el explorador, tenía unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo en público, ya que se armaría un gran escándalo. Pero pudo notar que Teemo parecía sentirse extraño mientras caminaban a la salida.

—Oye Teemo... —Tristana le iba a hablar, pero justo en ese momento los flashes de los periodistas la cegaron temporalmente. Varios periodistas se acercaron a los yordles para preguntarles sobre el combate y sus respectivas opiniones acerca del desarrollo que tuvo.

—Teemo! ¿Qué se siente haber sido quien dio el golpe de victoria para tu equipo? —preguntó uno mirando al explorador, quien yacía con la mirada gacha. Este no le respondió, sino que pasó entre medio de todos los periodistas abriéndose paso con sus brazos.

Corrió hasta su habitación y se encerró en ella con llave. Se quitó lentamente el casco y se dejó caer apoyándose en la puerta.

—Irene... —dijo al mismo tiempo que sus ojos comenzaron a sentirse húmedos por las lágrimas que le estaban brotando.

Tristana notó que algo no andaba bien con Teemo, y quería ayudarlo, sin embargo, los reporteros estaban interfiriendo. La artillera miro a los demás. —Respondan ustedes chicos, tengo que ir a ver qué le pasa a Teemo... —dijo mientras se abría paso a través de los periodistas, dejando a Veigar, Lulu y Rumble ante los hambrientos reporteros. Cuando ya estaba libre, Tristana emprendió carrera hacia la habitación de Teemo, y apenas llegó golpeó la puerta. —¿Teemo? ¿Estás ahí? Soy yo, Tristana. —

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la puerta se abrió, y Tristana pudo verlo. El explorador tenía los ojos rojos, señal de que había estado llorando. Apenas lo vio fue a abrazarlo con fuerza, algo que Teemo necesitaba y a lo que correspondió con gusto, al mismo tiempo que rompió en llanto en el hombro de su amiga.

—Ya... tranquilo Teemo... todo terminó... —dijo Tristana dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Pero Irene... —La voz del explorador parecía quebrada.

—Ella está bien Teemo —respondió la artillera tratando de consolarlo.

—Ella no se merecía esto! —

—Lo sé Teemo, lo sé... pero tu pudiste hacer un poco de justicia por lo que pasó... —Tristana se separó del abrazo y le tomó las manos. —No sientas así por favor... me duele verte así... —

—Fue mi culpa! —dijo Teemo impotente.

—Ya sh... desahógate... —El explorador aún estaba llorando en su hombro, pero esta vez había cesado un poco. —Deberías sentirte aliviado de que ella aún sigue viva. —Tristana intentó animarlo, lo miró a los ojos y suspiro. —Cuando volvamos a Bandle, ¿Quieres que vayamos a visitarla? —

—Si... pero cuando volvamos a Bandle, ahora yo necesito... —Teemo se tomó la cabeza y sentó en su cama. —Necesito descansar. —

—Está bien... —Tristana estaba a punto de irse para dejarlo solo, pero su corazón no se lo iba a permitir.

—Vaya combate... —dijo Teemo soltando un suspiro.

—Oye... —Tristana se sentó a su lado.

—¿Si? —preguntó el explorador cuando la peliblanca le dio un beso en su mejilla. Sintió como nuevamente todas sus preocupaciones se habían borrado de inmediato. Teemo la miró de inmediato, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, ya que Tristana le robó un beso de los labios cuando apenas vio su oportunidad. Él no dijo nada, solo cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba de los labios de Tristana.

Luego de un rato, la artillera se separó un poco y lo miro a los ojos.

—Teemo... sé que estás preocupado... pero quiero que estés bien... —dijo la artillera.

—Lo sé... —respondió el explorador con felicidad en su ser.

—¿Quieres descansar conmigo? —preguntó Tristana y Teemo no se demoró ni un segundo en asentir varias veces con la cabeza. Dicho esto, ambos se recostaron en la cama de Teemo, y Tristana le acarició el rostro con cariño.

—¿Por qué eres tan maravillosa? —preguntó el explorador esta vez.

—Porque te quiero mucho... —la peliblanca escondió su mirada en el pecho de Teemo.

—Oww que linda eres. —Teemo la apegó un poco más a él.

—Quiero que te sientas bien a mi lado... —Ella lo miró.

—Y lo estoy... —respondió él.

Tristana sonrió y lo abrazó. —Te amo... —pensó ella.

—Te amo... —pensó Teemo también.

Ambos sintieron que el otro había dicho algo, se miraron intentando saber qué era lo que habían dicho en sus mentes. Tristana sintió como sus mejillas se ruborizaron, y eso hizo que Teemo también se sonrojara un montón. No obstante, en unos segundos la vergüenza se convirtió en felicidad, ambos parecían saber lo que habían pensado, era una sensación hermosa, que poco a poco estaba llenando sus corazones hasta llegar al punto de poder hacerlos estallar de pura emoción.

Teemo acarició la mejilla de Tristana, y esta lo miró a los ojos por un momento, pudo notar la alegría palpable en los ojos color azul cielo del explorador, y este también pudo ver la emoción en los ojos marrones de la artillera. Sin perder más tiempo, Tristana se acercó y le dio un beso. Teemo se apegó más a ella mientras le correspondía. Luego de unos segundos de besuqueo, Tristana se separó y lo miró sonrojada.

—Teemo... eres maravilloso. —

—¿Lo soy? —preguntó él.

—Si... —Tristana le sonrió con dulzura.

—Si tu lo dices... pero no lo soy tanto como tu... —Teemo besó su frente con cuidado. Tristana se acurrucó en su pecho y lentamente comenzó a cerrar los ojos. El explorador notó que se había quedado dormida y pronto el sueño también lo invadió.

No pasaron más de diez minutos cuando Teemo despertó al haber recordado algo de suma importancia. Miró a sus alrededores y vio como Tristana se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en su pecho. Se sentó en la cama, y el movimiento despertó a la artillera.

—¿Teemo?... —Tristana lo miró apenas había despertado.

—¿Hm? —Él le devolvió la mirada al oírla.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo ella sentándose también.

—Nada... —Tristana le tomó una mano.

—¿Aún sigues preocupado? —preguntó la artillera.

—Es que... tendremos que ir al tribunal otra vez para discutir la resolución del combate contra Noxus. —Teemo miró hacia la pared y luego la volvió a mirar a ella. —¿Crees que debamos ir ahora? —

—Es tarde... además con todo lo que duró el combate, estoy segura de que será mañana cariño... —dijo la peliblanca besándole una mejilla.

—¿Vas a quedarte? —Teemo la miró interrogante.

—Si quieres... —dijo ella de forma sensata.

—Si, si quiero... —El explorador se acercó y ambos se besaron en los labios nuevamente. —¿Sabes Tristana? Había un montón de reporteros y periodistas cuando salimos de la Grieta del Invocador. —

—¿Si? Pues, que yo sepa nadie me siguió cuando llegué aquí —respondió Tristana.

—Sería... escandaloso si alguien nos viera en este momento... —El tono de la voz de Teemo tenía un ligero toque de picardía.

—Si... —Tristana dejó escapar una pequeña risa y luego volvió a mirarlo. —O-oye... —

—¿Si? —Teemo nuevamente la miró.

—Tengamos sexo... —Dijo ella, esta vez sonaba menos nerviosa que la primera vez.

—Pero... apenas salimos de una pelea que tardó casi 3 horas... —Para sorpresa de la artillera, Teemo no sonaba incómodo, de hecho, sonaba como si le pareciera de lo más normal la propuesta sexual.

—Esta bien. —Tristana desvió la mirada sonrojada, pero entendiendo la negativa del explorador, ya que ella también estaba cansada.

—Pero... no recuerdo haberte dicho que no. —Teemo la miró directamente a los ojos. Tristana levantó las orejas de punta al haberlo oído.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —preguntó ella riendo un poco.

—¿Yo? —Teemo seguía con ese tono picarón. —Pues, quiero pasar un buen rato... he estado algo... tenso... —

 **ATENCIÓN: La siguientes escenas tiene contenidos altamente sexuales "lemon" que podrían resultar incómodos para algunos lectores, se recomienda discreción, disfruten 7u7**

—Aquí estoy cariño... —Tristana le respondió con un tono similar y se acercó para besarlo. Se dieron un beso y esta vez lo siguieron de forma gustosa, la artillera abrazó el cuello de Teemo mientras se besaban. —Teemo... —

—¿Qué pasa Tristana? —preguntó el explorador jadeando de la excitación.

—¿Tienes condón? —Ella lo miró sonrojada y Teemo sonrió con algo de arrogancia.

—Regla número 69 del código de los exploradores: Siempre ten un condón a mano. —

—¿En serio es una regla? —A Tristana le causaba algo de gracia ese hecho.

—¿Tu que crees? —Teemo la miró por un momento y luego comenzó a buscar en el mueble cercano a su cama.

—¿Qué no? —preguntó la artillera mientras él abría un cajón.

—Lo es... —Teemo sacó el paquetito cuadrado donde se encontraba el condón y luego la miro. —E irónicamente es la regla número 69. —

Tristana volvió a reír. —Genial... —Luego de eso, se arrojó sobre Teemo para volver a besarlo.

—¿Qué los artilleros no tienen reglas así? —preguntó el explorador soltando una risa en medio del besuqueo.

—Ni siquiera sabía que había una regla así. —Dijo Tristana con un tono divertido.

—Ahora lo sabes. —Teemo empezó a manosearla y Tristana se dejó caer en la cama, permitiéndole al explorador recorrer cada centímetro de su figura. —Oh cierto, casi olvido ponerle seguro a la puerta. —Dicho esto, se levantó rápidamente y fue ponerle el seguro a la puerta, así podrían estar a salvo... o eso es lo que esperaban.

Tristana aprovechó de quitarse su camiseta y el pantalón, y cuando Teemo se volteó para regresar con ella, este pudo ver que la yordle peliblanca se encontraba en ropa interior.

—Vaya vaya... —Teemo miró el cuerpo de la artillera y luego la miró a los ojos.

—¿Te gusta...? —preguntó Tristana muy coqueta.

—Si... —

—Ven aquí... —Tristana le hizo un gesto con el dedo índice para que viniera por ella. Teemo se acercó y se encimó en ella.

—Eres increíble Tristana... —Teemo le tomó las manos.

—¿Por qué? —Ella se apegó más.

—Porque... eres alegre, optimista, bonita y... siempre... siempre me alegras el dia... —

Tristana le sonrió con dulzura y lo abrazó. —Teemo... —Le tomó las mejillas y nuevamente empezaron a besarse. El explorador se frotó contra ella, haciendo que la peliblanca comenzará a jadear por la excitación. El calor que ambos tenían causó que el beso que se estaban dando se convirtiese en uno con lengua. Mientras se besaban, Tristana le acariciaba el pecho a Teemo, quien lentamente le estaba quitando las bragas.

—¿Estas lista? —preguntó Teemo quien ya estaba desnudo y con la protección asegurada. Tristana solo asintió con la lengua afuera. Sin perder más tiempo el yordle lentamente introdujo su falo en las cavidades de la artillera, la cual comenzó a jadear con una sonrisa.

—Si... —dijo Tristana abrazando la cintura de Teemo con sus piernas. Los movimientos del explorador seguían siendo lentos. —Eres genial para coger... —

—¿Aunque solo hayamos hecho una vez? —Él le tomó las manos y la sujetó contra la cama.

—Esta ya es la segunda vez que tenemos sexo... —Tristana lo miro a los ojos mientras seguía jadeando.

—Si... y quiero que sea tan buena como la primera. —Teemo la besó y empezó a penetrar con algo más de dureza en sus movimientos. Tristana empezó a gemir y le apretó las manos, y el explorador empezó a moverse más rápido.

—Me siento feliz... —Tristana se las arregló para decirle eso a Teemo en medio de sus gemidos.

—Opino... lo mismo... —Teemo no quería hablar mucho, prefería gozar el apareamiento que estaban teniendo. Ambos seguían gimiendo en medio de la copulación, pero Tristana era quien más gemía, y todo acompañado con una sonrisa de placer. —Eso es linda... déjame oír esos gemidos... —dijo Teemo y ejerció aún más presión con su miembro en el interior de la artillera.

—¡Teemo! —Tristana seguía gimiendo con los ojos cerrados, y mientras se movían Teemo aprovechó para quitarle el sujetador, dejando a los pechos de la artillera en completa libertad. —Me encanta... —

—Y tu me encantas! —Volvieron a besarse mientras se movían, y Tristana le mordió el labio a Teemo. En ese momento se dieron vuelta, y ahora Tristana era quien estaba encima, era la conocida posición de la flor de loto.

Tristana continuó el movimiento carnal con mucha intensidad, mientras sus pechos se movían de arriba a abajo. Teemo le tomó las caderas mientras se movían, y la artillera se acercó para besarlo aún mientras continuaban en movimiento. A la vez que se besaban, Teemo apretó las nalgas de Tristana.

La artillera se separó del beso. —¿Te gusta mi colita? —

—Me arriesgo a sonar algo descortés pero... si demonios! —Respondió Teemo completamente cautivado. Tristana sonrió y le puso los pechos en la cara. Teemo tomó cada uno con sus manos y los apretó

—Si... —Tristana volvió a gemir. Teemo comenzó a hacer más presión en su interior a la vez que lamió los pezones de sus pechos. —Teemo... —Tristana sacó la lengua.

—Tris... —Él la miró jadeando con la lengua afuera también.

—Y-ya casi... —Tristana cerró los ojos. Teemo apoyó sus brazos en la cama, dejando que los movimientos fueran solamente por inercia.

—V-vamos... —exclamó el explorador, el final del coito se acercaba.

—¡Teemo! —La artillera soltó un largo gemido cuando finalmente se había corrido.

—¡Tristana! —El explorador también había acabado.

Ambos quedaron en medio de un éxtasis durante unos segundos, cuando terminaron de correrse, Tristana se levantó con cuidado y se acostó al lado de Teemo.

El explorador se estiró. —Vaya... si que necesitaba esto. Siento... como si toda la tensión y el estrés se hubiesen ido. —

—Yo también lo necesitaba. —Tristana le besó la mejilla y se acurrucó con él.

—Ojala... —Teemo bostezo. —No nos hayan oído. —Cerró los ojos para dormir.

—¿A quién le importa? —Preguntó Tristana acurrucándose en su pecho y cerrando los ojos también.

—A nadie... —Fue lo último que dijo Teemo antes de caer dormido.

—Te amo... —dijo Tristana antes de caer dormida.

 **Está historia continuara en el capítulo 29...**


	29. Acuerdo de Paz

_**Este es el épico retorno de una de las historias mas picantes de League Of Legends...**_

 _ **"Que Dificil Es Decir Te Amo"**_

 _ **CAPITULO 29:**_ _ **"Acuerdo de Paz"**_

* * *

Tristana abrió los ojos y fue recibida por los rayos del sol que atravesaban por la ventana de la habitación. Se sentó con los ojos entrecerrados para mirar los alrededores, ya que aun así la habitación estaba algo oscura. La artillera bostezó y se estiró para poder despertarse por completo, luego miró a su lado y se encontró con Teemo, el cual a diferencia de ella aún seguía en el mundo de los sueños.

—Vaya... —dijo Tristana tomándose la cabeza. —¿Qué pasó anoche? —Se concentró para intentar recordar que era lo que había ocurrido anoche tras el combate que tuvieron.

 _—_ _¿Qué quieres hacer? —_

 _—_ _¿Yo? —Teemo seguía con ese tono picarón. —Pues, quiero pasar un buen rato... he estado algo... tenso... —_

 _—_ _Aquí estoy cariño... —Tristana le respondió con un tono similar y se acercó para besarlo. Se dieron un beso y esta vez lo siguieron de forma gustosa, la artillera abrazó el cuello de Teemo mientras se besaban. —Teemo... —_

 _—_ _¿Qué pasa Tristana? —preguntó el explorador jadeando de la excitación._

 _—_ _¿Tienes un... ya sabes? —Ella lo miró sonrojada y Teemo sonrió con algo de arrogancia._

 _—_ _Regla número 69 del código de los exploradores cariño... —_

—Cierto... ahora me acuerdo... —Tristana sonrió y se llevó las manos al pecho, luego volvió a mirar a Teemo, quien aún seguía dormido como una piedra. La artillera se acercó y le acarició una mejilla. —Teemo... —

Este se movió un poco, balbuceando. —No mami... no quiero ir a la escuela. —Esto hizo que la peliblanca dejara escapar una pequeña risita.

—Soy Tristana, no tu madre. —

—No mami, con jamón solamente... tu sabes que la mortadela no me gusta en los sándwiches... —

Tristana volvió a reírse de los comentarios sonambulientos del explorador y se levantó para vestirse, pero al mismo tiempo sintió un ruido en su estómago. —¿Habrá algo para comer aquí? —La artillera sabía perfectamente que los únicos lugares donde se podía conseguir comida en la Academia de la Guerra eran en el comedor o en la cafetería, y tal vez en algunas de las maquinas expendedoras de bocadillos que habían puesto en los últimos días, pero aún así Tristana tenía la esperanza de que Teemo tuviera algo de comer en su habitación que ella pudiese tomar.

Tras una corta búsqueda, encontró unas galletas de mantequilla cerca del mueble donde Teemo solía dejar su sombrero y su mochila. No dudo en tomarlas y empezar a comerlas.

—Hmm que ricas —

Por otra parte, el explorador seguía dormido, pero esta vez tenía lo brazos y piernas estirados por toda la cama. Tristana se acercó con las galletas en mano y se acomodó juntó con Teemo. Volvió acariciarle la mejilla, y el explorador soltó un pequeño y tierno ronroneo.

Tristana volvió a sonreír. —Definitivamente eres un caso especial... —Notó que su amigo durmiente tenía un pequeño hilo de saliva corriendo por una de sus mejillas, y decidió que ya era de que despertase. Lo sacudió un poco, pero con cautela, causando que el explorador abriera los ojos de forma perezosa.

—¿...? —Teemo había despertado, pero aún parecía atrapado por el sueño y las ganas de volver a acostarse.

—Hola tontín —dijo Tristana haciendo que el explorador finalmente recuperase la conciencia.

—Oh, hola Tristana —dijo Teemo antes de bostezar y estirarse soltando un ligero suspiro. —Vaya... anoche dormí como un gatito. —

—Me di cuenta. —Tristana se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente, causando que Teemo le sonriera, pero luego oyó un ruido proveniente del estómago del explorador.

—Tengo hambre... —Miró a la artillera un momento y se levantó. —¿Sabes? Irene me mandó unas galletas, tal vez podríamos comer algunas. —dijo Teemo levantándose para ir a buscarlas.

Tristana miró el paquete de galletas y lo señaló. —¿Te refieres a estas? —Ya le quedaban pocas.

—Pero... si yo las dejé allá... —Teemo señaló la sala y luego la miró. —Tu... —dijo señalándola de forma acusadora mientras que Tristana solo se limitó a silbar haciéndose la tonta. —Bien Tristana. —El explorador se cruzó de brazos. —¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa? —

—Que estaban ricas —respondió la artillera.

—Pero eran para mi... —dijo Teemo inflando las mejillas.

—Bueno, perdón... Creí que ya habías comido... —

—¿Me dejaste alguna siquiera? —Preguntó el explorador mirando el paquete que la peliblanca aún tenía en sus manos.

—Si —contestó Tristana rotando los ojos.

—Dame... —La artillera le entregó el paquete con las galletas restantes a Teemo, quien no dudo en comerlas. —Vaya, están ricas.

—Te lo dije —

—Sip... —Teemo terminó de digerir la ultima galleta y encendió el televisor.

 _—Este es Mike Saxon con los avances del día! Y este es un avance que seguramente muchos debían haber estado esperando, ya que en pocas horas comenzará el juicio que resolverá el conflicto de la Ciudad de Bandle con Noxus de una vez por todas, recordemos que la ciudad de Bandle ganó el combate pactado ante los noxianos, por lo que, según los acuerdos establecidos por ambas partes, Noxus no podrá volver a acercarse a Bandle jamás, y hoy veremos la firma formal del acuerdo de paz. —_

Tanto Tristana como Teemo abrieron los ojos como platos al oír eso.

—MIERDA! ¡EL JUICIO! —dijeron ambos simultáneamente, y comenzaron a buscar sus respectivas prendas para volver a vestirse.

—¡Demonios, lo había olvidado! —Tristana se había puesto sus gafas y miró a Teemo, quien ya se había puesto el sombrero.

—Ya ya! ¡Vamos! ¡Nos deben estar esperando! —La pareja salió volando prácticamente de la habitación y se dirigieron hacia los tribunales.

* * *

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando llegaron al destino, y cuando lo hicieron se encontraron con Veigar, Lulu y Rumble. La artillera y el explorador se detuvieron para recuperar el aliento tras la carrera.

—Por fin llegan! —exclamó Veigar molesto.

—Lo olvidamos... por completo... —respondió Tristana.

—Cielos parece que ambos tuvieron una mala noche. —Rumble había notado las ojeras que los dos yordles tenían.

—Pues, ayer tuvimos una guerra —volvió a responder la artillera.

—¡Lo sabemos, estuvimos allí! —dijo Lulu.

—Ja! ¡Esos noxianos no supieron que les cayó encima! —Veigar apretó su puño.

Tristana los miro. —Vaya, esto es genial... Y pensar que ayer casi muero... —Las orejas de Teemo se movieron al oír eso, y él recordó cuando Tristana murió en sus brazos en la parte final de la batalla.

—Pero no puedes morir en la liga Tristana —contestó Lulu.

Mientras tanto, Teemo dejó escapar un bostezo mientras observaba a los demás charlar. Tristana notó esto y lo miró.

—¿Hm? —preguntó el explorador al notar la mirada de la peliblanca.

—¿Estas muy cansado? —preguntó ella.

—No... —

—¡Vamos, entremos de una vez! —dijo Veigar y todos asintieron ante eso.

Afuera del tribunal de la Academia de la Guerra se había reunido una gran cantidad tanto de periodistas como de espectadores, ya que todos estaban anticipando lo que sería la resolución del juicio que había atraído la atención mediática de prácticamente toda Runaterra. Los primeros en hacer aparición fueron los noxianos, liderados por Swain, los cuales no dijeron nada mientras pasaban entre el mar de abucheos e insultos que el publico les daba, sin demostrar ninguna señal de amor por ellos, debido a las reprochables acciones que estos habían tenido en contra de los yordles de la región de Bandle. Los abucheos del publico pronto se convirtieron en aplausos y vitoreos cuando el equipo ganador de los yordles hizo su aparición. Cabe destacar que quien se llevó la mayoría de los aplausos fue Veigar, a causa de su gran participación en el combate de Bandle contra Noxus.

Cuando los dos bandos estaban cada uno en su lugar, se debió esperar unos minutos, ya que la juez Liia había sufrido un pequeño percance, pero no pasó mucho tiempo cuando la jueza del cabello rosado hizo su aparición, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia el estrado.

—Disculpen, mi conejito mascota se había enfermado y tuve que llevarlo al veterinario... —dicho esto, la chica se aclaró la garganta. —Bien! ¡Esta corte entra en sesión nuevamente! ¡Hoy día se dará resolución al conflicto armado de la Ciudad de Bandle y la Ciudad-Estado de Noxus! Como recordarán, en el juicio anterior se había acordado que se realizaría un combate en la Grieta del Invocador entre ambas naciones para resolver en conflicto, siendo Bandle la triunfadora. ¡Y como se había acordado, Noxus no podrá volver a acercarse a las tierras de los yordles jamás! —

Tristana, Teemo, Veigar, Lulu y Rumble celebraron al oír la declaración de Liia. Sin embargo, esta aún no había terminado. Tras acabar la pequeña celebración, esta le dirigió su mirada a Swain.

—Swain, acércate... —El gran general noxiano se puso de pie y se acercó al estrado, donde Liia dejó un libro que había sido escrito por Reginald Ashram, el creador de la Liga de Leyendas. —Pon tu mano en el libro y repite después de mí y en voz alta... —Swain hizo lo que esta le ordenó, con un gran disgusto aún presente en su cara por la derrota noxiana. —Juro... —dijo Liia.

—Juro... —Swain le siguió.

—Que nunca mas volveremos a invadir las tierras de los yordles. —

—Que nunca más... —Le dirigió una mirada molesta al grupo. —Volveremos a invadir... las tierras de los yordles... —dijo lo ultimo furioso, pero sin llegar a los gritos.

—Bien, ahora necesito que uno de los yordles venga hacia acá. —Liia le dirigió la mirada a los yordles, y estos se miraron mientras decidían quien sería el enviado. Tras una corta charla, Teemo se levantó y se dirigió al estrado, donde Liia le extendió un papel donde estaba escrito el tratado de paz entre Bandle y Noxus. —Firma aquí Teemo —dijo Liia y le entregó una pluma. El explorador no dudó en firmar con letras grandes para que se notase bien. —Perfecto. —Liia tomó el papel y lo guardó. —Con esto queda firmado el acuerdo de paz entre Bandle y Noxus, y si los últimos llegan a intentar invadir las tierras de estos o si entran sin el consentimiento de los yordles, serán desafiliados de la Liga para siempre, ¡dicho esto doy por cerrado este caso! —

Los invocadores presentes aplaudieron y todos comenzaron a irse, los de Noxus fueron escoltados por los guardias para salir primero y evitar las represalias que podría haber.

—Por fin acabó esta tontería... —dijo Rumble suspirando y estirándose con gozo y alegría. —¿Qué tal si hacemos una fiesta cuando volvamos a Bandle? —

—Suena bien! —dijo Lulu alegremente. —Podríamos hacer un banquete y comer muchos cupcakes! ¿Verdad Veigi? —Ella abrazó a Veigar y este se sonrojó avergonzado.

—Eh... si Lulu... —

Tristana miro a Teemo. —¿Qué dices Teemo? —

—Una fiesta, suena genial... —Dicho esto, los yordles abandonaron el tribunal, evitando a todos los periodistas posibles y se retiraron a sus habitaciones, ya que pronto podrían volver a la ciudad de Bandle para poder seguir disfrutando de sus vacaciones interrumpidas por los sucesos acaecidos durante los últimos días, que finalmente habían terminado.

* * *

 ** _Esta historia continuará..._**


End file.
